The Prophecy
by dracolovesme424
Summary: Everyone knows that Ginny Weasley has a fiery personality. Draco Malfoy seems to like that trait in her. A story of passion, humor, and trials. Can love really conqueror all?
1. The New Ginny

Disclaimer:: I don't own J.K. Rowling's stuff or any of her characters, plot, and whatnot. I do own Madison however!  
  
Author Note: This is my first G/D fanfic and my second fanfic ever. I have been reading fanfics for like ever and I hope you like it!  
  
Virginia Weasley stood in front of her full-length mirror, studying her image. She cocked her head to the side before letting a sly smile slip on her lips. Ginny was no longer a little girl. All traces of the timid eleven year old girl were dashed away replaced with that of a breathtaking woman.  
  
"Virginia dear, you look very mature," her mirror commented. It was true. Even though she was aged only at 16, Virginia Weasley had finally picked up a little of the Weasley growth spurt and climbed up to 5 ½ feet. Her long red hair was no longer just a family souvenir, but darker now. It now hung to the middle of her back soft curls. Her caramel colored eyes sparkled mysteriously, accenting her porcelain white skin. Along with the rest of her preteen self gone, her once round face was replaced with a more feminine cut, with her high cheekbones more visible. Her freckles, thankfully, had softened over the years, leaving just a fine polish of them running over her nose and cheeks. And indeed, the last few years of playing Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had done her body well, leaving her with a slim figure. Her long legs, toned stomach, and generous cleavage provided her a body that boys drooled over, something she had noticed on her trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. And now she finally had the proper dress to go with her new body as well. No more hand-me-downs that drowned her. Not anymore.  
  
Over the summer, unbelievably bored and desperate for money, she had taken up a summer job at Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley after she had picked up her Appartion License she had received early. In turn, she was paid generously, and given free robes and clothing every month when they restocked. But the best thing was meeting her best friend, Madison. Madison and her family had just moved over from San Diego, California to a home close to Ginny's. Madison had taken up a job at Madame Malkins, I hope of also earning some cash and meeting some new students, in turn meeting Ginny. The girls were incredibly close sharing everything from secrets to handbags. This year, Madison would be joining Hogwarts as a seventh year. Ginny too was seventh year now. Due to her outstanding scores on owls in her fifth year, Headmaster Dumbledore had bumped her up to seventh year, so she could graduate with her brother. But Ron, thick as he was, was too busy snogging Hermione upstairs when their mum made the announcement over dinner. Well, it should be a nasty shock for him when I show up...  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny snapped back into reality when she heard her brother's heavy footsteps on the stairs. He stormed into her room, slightly pink in the face from running up the steps. "Are you trying to make us late for the train? DO you take bloody long enough?"  
  
"Ronald! Language!" Her mother scolded from downstairs.  
  
Ginny smirked at him and retorted, "Don't you have anything better to do than reprimand me? Like snogging Hermione?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth and then shut it quickly and turned away quickly, slamming the door as he retreated down the stairs. Ginny knew she shouldn't get him all worked up, but she couldn't resist. It was just too easy. Ginny, clad in her flannel pajama bottoms and tank top, shook her head, smiling. She walked over to her packed trunk and shuffled through it. She pulled out a blue jean miniskirt and snow-white cashmere top, sleeveless. She pulled off her pajamas and slid on her selection of clothing. She stepped back in front of the mirror.  
  
"Virginia! We are leaving now!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Alright Mum! I'll be right there!" Deciding she looked alright, she grabbed and brush and tugged it through her hair, deciding to leave it down for time's sake. She grabbed a clear lip-gloss from her trunk and ran it over her rosy pink lips and threw it back in her trunk.  
  
"Ginny! Get your arse down here!" She heard Ron yell at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of modest white heels, slipping them on her feet and she bolted up her trunk. She took one last look it the mirror, smacking her lips, and grabbed her trunk, lugging it down the stairs. She smiled as she heard her mother tell off her brother for his tongue. I suppose it is a good thing that Mum doesn't hear me and Maddy, she thought to herself as she came down the stairs. As she took the last step down and into the kitchen, she brushed her hair out of her face and pulled it towards the Ministry car they had received. She pulled it toward the back of the car and lifted her trunk into the back. Just as she did, Ron came around the back to put his trunk in but stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Ginny! What the hell do you think you are wearing?" Ron asked as he stood with his mouth hanging slightly open. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, clothes, Ron," Ginny answered, walking away, leaving Ron behind her.  
  
"Or lack of!" Ron said, still not having bothered to shut his mouth.  
  
"Ron, I am not an eleven year old girl anymore. I've grown up and so should you," Ginny said, not bothering to get her temper flared up. She needed to save her energy for the following nine months. Just then, Hermione and Harry came out.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, what do you think of what my sister is wearing?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and Harry said nothing only further angering Ron. "She should not be wearing that! She is my baby sister!"  
  
Ginny sighed and glared over at Ron. "First of all Ron, I am not your 'baby sister' and I have a name okay? Second, it is not your job to monitor what I wear! Now drop it!"  
  
Ginny scowled once more in his direction and climbed into the car, sitting in the corner.  
  
Ginny stood unhappily, crunched in her crying mother's arms. "My baby's last year. She's so smart. Oh I cannot believe it!"  
  
Ginny let her mother hold her for a few seconds longer, before she pulled herself out. "Mum, I love you, but I really should go."  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Have a great year dear!" Her mum said, dabbing the sides of her eyes before stepping back. Ginny turned to her father and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Bye Daddy. I'll owl you soon, alright?" Ginny said, pulling back.  
  
"Alright Gin-bean," he said, using the nickname some of the older men in her family called her. "Take care."  
  
"I will. Goodbye!" She said, waving at them before stepping in through the barrier.  
  
Once through, she let out a breath and looked around for Madison. Finally she spotted the brunette in question.  
  
"Maddy!" She squealed, engulfing her best friend in a hug. She stepped back and looked over her friend. Madison had the looks of a beauty queen. She had curly chocolate brown hair that went about shoulder length and deep blue eyes that made you long for the ocean. She had tanned skin from living in California and a feminine face. She stood about 5'3" and also had a toned body, playing Beater on her Quidditch team at the Salem Witch Institute. And Ginny couldn't have been happier to see her.  
  
"Gin-Gin! Oh my god! I haven't seen you, in like, forever!" Madison said, giving Ginny another hug.  
  
"Maddy, it's only been a few weeks," Ginny said, laughing.  
  
"I know, but it seems like forever without your best friend!" She replied, as the girls started walking, pulling their trunks along.  
  
"Tell me about it! Especially when you are surrounded by brothers!" Ginny said pulling her trunk on the train as Madison followed suit.  
  
"I wouldn't know," She answered. "But I sort of don't think I'd mind being around your brother Charlie."  
  
"Maddy! Eww! Come on!" Ginny said, pretending to be disturbed. But with Madison doubled over in laughter, Ginny joined in. She definitely belongs in Slytherin. They felt the train jerk to life and knew they were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco Malfoy pushed his way through the barrier and scowled upon seeing the masses of students spread around everywhere. How was he ever supposed to find Blaise in this mess? Draco Malfoy had definitely changed over the past few years. He stood at 6ft tall now, and his body was muscular from Quidditch. His gray eyes were still piercing but not as hate-filled as they were before. His platinum hair hung in his eyes now, having dismissed the gel long ago. As almost every single girl in Hogwarts put it, Draco Malfoy was hot.  
  
Finally, he spotted his best friend over the crowd, his height being a definite advantage. He strode over, pulling his suitcase behind him. He looked over his best friend as he greeted him with a friendly handshake. Blaise was another boy whom girls adored. He had jet black hair hung in his eyes and sea-green eyes, unlike the bright green ones Potter possessed. He was tall as well at 5'10" and was also on the Quidditch team making his also muscular. He also had a good sense of summer that managed to entertain even Draco.  
  
"How was your summer, Draco? Warm and cozy over at the ol' Malfoy Manor?" He asked as they walked toward the train doors. Draco turned his head in Blaise's direction.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Malfoy Manor?" He asked, smirking. "How about yours?"  
  
"It was fine I suppose. You heard that my father went to Azkaban. Again," Blaise said, shaking his head. "Really a relief to have him out."  
  
"Yeah I suppose so. I know I have had my best summers without my father at our house," he said, stopping in front of the door and picking up his trunk.  
  
"Yeah," Blaise answered. Draco went in the train and waited for Blaise to come up.  
  
"Oi, Draco, come here for a minute," Blaise said with his head still out the door. Draco sighed and dropped his trunk, stepping outside the door. "Check out those girls."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked over, but was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Two beautiful women stood walking with their trunks behind them smiling and laughing with each other.  
  
"Draco, check out the brunette," Blaise said, his eyes glued. But Draco was watching the redhead. She's gorgeous, he thought. But where does that hair come from? Ah, the youngest Weasley. Well, this should be an interesting year. He smirked and tapped Blaise on the shoulder and the two of them pulled back into the train, both of their minds still on the girls.  
  
A few hours later, Ginny and Madison were sitting in their compartments, laughing merrily.  
  
"What is this?" Madison asked, skeptically with a smile on her face, holding up a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"A chocolate frog, hence the name," Ginny giggled. "You don't have sweets like this in the U.S.?"  
  
"Not really," she said, pulling it out of the bag and popping it in her mouth. She nodded her head in approval and Ginny laughed.  
  
Suddenly, their compartment door slid open, letting in Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Parvati, Harry's girlfriend of last year and present girlfriend. Ron looked angry; his face was very red and he advanced on Ginny.  
  
"We have been looking everywhere for you! We have searched the entire train for you!"  
  
Ginny simply sat there, unfazed by his yelling. "Well, next time I suppose I'll sign the roster so you don't worry."  
  
Ron face grew even redder and Hermione pulled him back to try and soothe him. Ginny and Madison looked at each other and tried to stifle a giggle. "Well, um, Maddy, this is my brother Ron, his best friend Harry, his girlfriend Hermione, and Harry's girlfriend Parvati. Everyone this is my best friend Madison Baker."  
  
"Hi everyone," Madison said politely as everyone murmured hellos.  
  
"Well, now that we found you we'll be leaving now, right Ron?" Hermione said softly. Ron didn't move so everyone turned around to leave. "Nice to meet you Madison."  
  
"Awkward," Madison said, after they had all left. Ginny nodded, smiling.  
  
"Well, I have to use the loo. I'll be right back, alright?" She said. Madison nodded and Ginny got up, sliding out the compartment door.  
  
She walked down the aisle, not really paying attention. Suddenly, she crashed into something really hard and fell down on the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Weaselette," she heard a familiar drawl spit out. She knew it was her fault but she wasn't about to admit it. And she wasn't going to take any crap this year.  
  
"Why are you so sure it was I? Perhaps, if you took your head out of your arse, you could watch where you were going," she said, giving a small smirk and pushing past him. Draco stood there, fazed by what happened. When he finally came back to reality, he too smirked. A very interesting year indeed. 


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, okay? Okay. I do own Madison! There I'm done!  
  
Author Notes: Enjoy and please review!  
  
Ginny and Madison stepped out of the carriage, chatting merrily.  
  
"This place is so huge!" Madison exclaimed looking in awe around her. "This is twice as big as our school back in the States!"  
  
"Yeah and it's even bigger inside because of all the enchantments," Ginny added.  
  
"I wonder what house I'll get sorted into?" Madison asked, having already heard the descriptions of the houses from Ginny on the train.  
  
"Well, you know I want you in Gryffindor so we can share a dorm and everything, but I have nagging feeling you are going into Slytherin," Ginny said, thinking back to all the brilliant tricks and plans Madison had concocted over the summer.  
  
"And what is so bad about Slytherin?" They heard the drawling voice of Draco ask from behind them. They whipped around to find Draco and Blaise standing behind them, both slightly smirking.  
  
"Nothing I suppose, except of course for that whole 'King of the World' attitude," Ginny answered smoothly, mimicking a smirk.  
  
Draco closed the distance between them, and spoke softly in her ear. "Most girls love that arrogance we Slytherins possess."  
  
Ginny could feel his hot breath on her neck. She grinned, knowing what he was trying to do. "Well, I am not 'most girls' am I?"  
  
With that, she stepped back and looked him squarely in the eye, her eyes dancing. Draco smirked. Well, certainly not the reaction I was expecting. Ginny Weasley has grown up.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around," Draco said, looking back at Ginny. With that, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned away. Blaise lingered for a second before adding, "As will I."  
  
But this time, the comment was for Madison.  
  
"Well, if that's what Slytherin looks like, I really don't think I'd mind," Madison added as they watched the boys walk away. Ginny grinned and elbowed Madison in the shoulder. They stood there for a second longer before turning away and entering through the great doors of Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny and Madison entered the Great Hall and looked around. Just the same as always, Ginny thought contentedly.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this," Madison commented, nodding in approval.  
  
"Come on, let's take a seat. You can just sit at the Gryffindor table until you get sorted," Ginny said, taking her friends arm and dragging her towards the table. They took a seat and Ginny said her hellos to her housemates. But before long, the Great Hall was pulled to silence.  
  
"Welcome all back to Hogwarts. It is good to have all the new and returning students back here again," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling. "Once again, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. Mr. Filch has added thirty six new items to the list of Forbidden Objects. The list can be viewed in its fullest right outside his office. This year, we will be holding a Yule Ball again, as by Christmastime I am sure you will all need a little bit of fun. Our Head Boy and Girl of this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I trust they will be outstanding in their roles. Now Professor McGonagall will sort the first years."  
  
Ginny and Madison watched the sorting, Ginny uninterested, and Madison the opposite. Ginny thought back to the fact that Draco was Head Boy. Not really surprising. This year will be interesting. As "Yalen, Conner" was sorted into Hufflepuff, the crowd once again quieted down as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"We have a special student among us today. It is not often we get transfer students, but this is one such occasion. Today, we welcome Ms. Madison Baker to Hogwarts as a seventh year from the Salem Witch Institute in California in the United States. I hope whatever house she is sorted into will welcome her warmly. Now will she please come up to be sorted," Dumbledore asked, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles. Ginny gave Madison a pat on the back and she got up and walked up to the front. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to sit on the stool and she did, giving Ginny a quick look before the Sorting Hat was dropped over her head.  
  
Ah, a Baker. I believe I sorted your great, great grandfather a good many years ago. He attended Hogwarts, did you know? Let me take a peek inside your mind. Ah, very loyal and brave I see. Gryffindor qualities clearly. But you have an everlasting mischievous streak. And a tendency to squeeze your way out of trouble. Not unlike your great, great grandfather. Hmm, I see you yearn to be with your friend, but a small part of your mind also is curious about a certain Zabini. Best put you in... SLYTHERIN!  
  
The last word was heard throughout the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat lifted off of Madison's head. All of the houses clapped politely, but the cheers came from the Slytherin boys. Ginny clapped as well, shaking her head and smiling, as Madison made her way over to the Slytherin table. Madison caught her eye and gave her a thumbs-up. Ginny gave her a grin and a wave.  
  
"Tuck in," Dumbledore said, waving his hand over the tables. Food instantly appeared and the students tucked in.  
  
Madison made her way over to the Slytherin table, appreciating all the cheers she received from the Slytherin boys. She blushed a little and caught Ginny's eye, giving her a thumbs-up. She turned away and sat down at the table in between two boys who had made room for her. Sitting across from her were the two boys she and Ginny had seen earlier and a girl Madison didn't recognize. She had long straight blonde hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes. The girl spoke up first.  
  
"Hi, Madison was it?" she inquired, holding out her hand. Madison nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but my friends call me Maddy," she answered, shaking the other girl's hand.  
  
"Alright. My name's Pansy. Welcome to Slytherin," she said, looking up the table.  
  
"These two here are Draco," she said, motioning to the blonde-haired boy, "that over there is Blaise."  
  
Madison looked at the two boys. Weren't those the two that Ginny had told her about? She had made them sound like they were asses, but it didn't seem like they were. She looked up once again at the boy named Blaise. He was the one who she had her eye on earlier.  
  
"We actually had the pleasure of meeting earlier," Blaise said in his deep voice, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Pansy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yes, I think I saw you and your friend in Gryffindor earlier," Pansy replied, looking over at the redhead across the room. "What's her name?"  
  
"You don't know her?" Madison asked, surprised, because Ginny knew Pansy. Pansy shook her head. "She's been at Hogwarts since first. Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"The youngest Weasley?" Pansy asked, raising one eyebrow. "Well, she has definitely changed up over the summer."  
  
"That is Ginny Weasley?" Blaise asked, surprised. "Did you know Draco?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I knew from the start."  
  
Pansy gave Draco a small look that only he caught and continued on. "Well, I believe we will be seeing a lot more of Ginny Weasley over the course of the year."  
  
Draco smirked to himself as he stared in her direction. I do hope so.  
  
After dinner, when the Slytherins got up, Pansy said to Madison. "Maddy, you can just follow us back to the Common Room, which by the way, is not underground as so many may tell you. You'll be bunking with me anyways. I have my own private quarters that my father bought from Dumbledore, and since there is no where else for you to stay, you can bunk with me."  
  
"Thank you so much. Um, I'll be right back okay? I just want to say goodnight to Gin," she said. Pansy nodded and Madison went to go find Ginny. When she was clear of the trio, Pansy turned to Draco and Blaise. She let her eyes rest on Blaise first.  
  
"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. She simply raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him. "Okay, so I like her alright?"  
  
Pansy then turned on Draco. He smirked and replied, "I'm not as weak as Blaise here. You are going to have to do more than just stare at me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine. Remember on the train, when Blaise wouldn't shut up about Madison over there. All you could think about was her friend. And all that time you knew it was the Weasley girl."  
  
"Actually, she has a name. And so what? You've seen her, she's changed," he simply answered. "Why? Jealous?"  
  
"Yeah, really, both she and Madison are hot. That Ginny is no Weasley," Blaise answered. Pansy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I like Madison, but we'll see about the other one," Pansy said, right as Madison walked up to them,  
  
"Other what?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing important. Let's just go down and get some sleep, eh?" Pansy asked, walking down the hall. 


	3. How the Year Began

Disclaimer: Yeah okay, I don't own any of JK Rowling's stuff. Did I ever pretend to??? I only own Madison, the cool surfer chicka from California.  
  
Author Notes: Okay you guys! My third chapter! All in the same 24 hours! Jeez, I am so bored. Just kidding! I totally love this! Now! I have some reviewers to thank and answer some questions.  
  
Dracoluver2009: Omg! My first reviewer! You know I love you forever right??? Thanks for your review! And yeah, here's another chapter for ya!  
  
Cinder2004: Thanks for your review too! And no, Draco is not a teacher at Hogwarts, as you'll see when you read on. Nope, strictly student.  
  
DnG4eVeR: Thanks for your review too! And um, yeah, I just updated obviously so there ya go! And it took me forever to get this idea worked up! (Okay, the plot actually came in like an hour... but it was totally hard to think of the small things!)  
  
Nichole Malfoy: Thanks too for your review! Yeah, I fixed the paragraphs! It was alright on my computer but somehow it got screwed up, so I fixed it but it took a while to update! And I changed the Anonymous users thing too! Thanks!  
  
Poky: Thanks for your review! I love this story and I will definitely finish it.. I am aiming for about 30,000 words, s I'll try to make it nice and long!  
  
Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, very full from dinner and very tired from talking to Colin. He certainly had a lot to say. She was just about to turn right down the hall when she heard Madison.  
  
"Gin! Wait up!"  
  
Ginny stopped and looked for her best friend. She spotted Madison who skidded to a halt in front of her. "Hey! I came to tell you goodnight before I head down to the common room with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco."  
  
Ginny lifted an eyebrow at her company. "Okay, wait one second. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco?"  
  
"Yeah! Pansy is really cool and totally nice too! Blaise is well..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I saw how you looked at him earlier," Ginny said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"And Draco is okay. But Gin, between me and you, he is totally digging you!" Madison said happily. Ginny just smiled skeptically and shook her head.  
  
"You know what? You had a long trip and a lot of excitement. Now you are just on a sugar high. Why you go get some sleep," she said, giving Madison a small hug.  
  
"But..." she started, but Ginny turned her around and pushed her toward the Slytherin trio. Shaking her head, she turned around to head back to her common room but was stopped by a soft voice.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, would you please be so kind as to follow me to my office?"  
  
Ginny spun around to find her headmaster, staring at her with a twinkle in his eye. She nodded and he turned around and started walking to his office. Ginny followed but gulped nervously. What could he possibly have to say to her?  
  
Dumbledore obviously sensed her ponderings because he then said, "Not to worry, Ms. Weasley. You are not in trouble."  
  
Ginny let out a small breath in relief and they soon stopped in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Bubble Gum Air Head," he said as the gargoyle sprang to life. Ginny let out a small giggle. Madison had brought over a huge box of those things from America one day while they were working and they had spent the entire day testing out the different flavors. She remembered the bubble gum one was her favorite.  
  
"Compliments of Ms. Baker, I presume?" Dumbledore asked as if reading her mind. She nodded and followed him up the spiral staircase. He pushed open the door to his office and took a seat behind his desk, motioning for her to do the same. Once seated, he began.  
  
"First of all, congratulations on advancing a year in Hogwarts! It is very rare that we have had students such as yourself who have been able to meet the challenge. Well done indeed! Now, as you know, you shall be taking all your classes with the seventh year Gryffindors for the year and shall be counted as a seventh year as well, which includes all the privileges and rights. So in turn, you shall be sleeping in the Seventh Year Girl's dorm for the year as well. I believe your roommates consist of Ms. Brown, Ms. Patil, and Ms. Granger. Do you have any questions?" He asked, looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"No sir," Ginny answered, already dreading having to room with those three girls. Lavender and Patil never shut up and Hermione was a complete know-it- all and generally, a member of the Dream Team. Oh how she wished Madison was in Gryffindor!  
  
"Alright. You may leave now Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore told her. She nodded and stood up. She headed towards the door, opening the door, but she stopped when she heard his voice. "Do take care of yourself Ms. Weasley."  
  
Ginny nodded and stopped out the door. What was that supposed to mean? She shrugged it off and walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Entering in, she found Ron and Hermione waiting in front of the fire. Well, if you could call a snogging couple waiting.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been? We couldn't find you after dinner anywhere! We were so worried!" Ron said, now having peeled himself away from Hermione, who simply sat on the couch. Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you missed me too much..." Ginny said, giving Hermione a look behind Ron's back. Hermione had the decency to blush. "Oh yeah, and by the way, I am sixteen years old, Ron. Not a baby. So actually, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Ginny Weasley! You tell me where you've been right now," Ron started. But Ginny just ignored him and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He started to follow her up but where he touched the steps, they melted away, making a very steep slide.  
  
"Ginny! Get your arse down here!" He yelled at her. She just walked up to the top of the tower to a door that said 7th Year, and pushed it open. She was thankful to see neither Lavender nor Parvati was up here. She sighed and stripped her clothes off, placing them on the bed behind her trunk. She then went into the huge bathroom, not bothering to take in the amazing surroundings. She grabbed a towel and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water run down her back. After shampooing her hair and washing off, she got out. Ginny pulled out her pajamas and pulled them on, muttering a spell so her hair would be dry. She then pulled back the coverings of her canopy bed and laid down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up at 8:30 AM, to find Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati bustling around getting ready. She yawned sleepily and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. But as she was getting to the bathroom, Hermione stepped in her way.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, dumbstruck.  
  
"I, um, sort of live here now," Ginny answered, trying not to be rude, but failing slightly.  
  
"This is the seventh year's dorm," Hermione answered smugly. "The sixth year's one is the next one down."  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you really are smart!" Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione completely ignored it.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked again.  
  
"Well, considering I am seventh year, I was told I belong here," she answered, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"B-But! You can't advance!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Well, obviously, you can," Ginny said, her anger starting to flare up. "Guess you aren't as smart as you thought you were, eh Hermione?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Both Lavender and Parvati simply stood there with identical looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"Now, excuse me, but I need to use the loo?" she said, taking Hermione by the shoulders and moving her out of the way. She went in and locked the door, letting out a huge sigh. Stupid Gryffindors. Think they know everything. I should have gone with Slytherin.  
  
She had never told anyone but when she was being sorted back in her first year, the Sorting Hat had asked her whether she wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Being the stupid eleven year old girl she was, she decided on Gryffindor for family honor. Now, she longed to be in Slytherin, with people who were actually up to her intellect.  
  
She turned on the tap and let cool water run down the sink. She splashed some on her face in hopes of waking up, then toweled it off. Opening the door again, she saw the girls once gain running around. When they saw her, they once again stopped and stared at her. She exasperatedly held up in hands. "Don't let me interrupt your glamour fest."  
  
Merlin knows you need it... She walked over to her bed and trunk and plopped down in front of it, searching through it's contents. She finally picked out a pair of butterscotch colored trousers, a black turtleneck, and black leather boots, seeing as it was chilly outside. She picked up her clothes and put them on her bed, walking around to the other side of the bed, so she was out of view. Dressing in front of those girls was something she'd rather not do. She heard the girl's leave for breakfast and came out, using the mirror in the bathroom. The pulled her hair into a messy bun at her neck, allowing a few tendrils to slip out. Pulling on a gold necklace and gold hoops, she picked up her clear lip-gloss and applied a light coat, slipping it into her bag. She double-checked her look once more before heading down to the Great Hall  
  
She entered the Great Hall and was about to head over to the Gryffindor table, very aware that she was all alone. Lavender and Parvati were giving her occasional glares, and Hermione was whispering furiously to Ron, whose face was redder than ever. Suddenly, she was aware of someone sitting next to her. She turned in that direction, ready to tell Colin off, but instead found Madison.  
  
"Hey Gin!" She exclaimed pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Maddy!" Ginny shrieked. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I so do not belong here! And, my dorm mates have already been on the receiving end of my 'new self' and they totally hate me..."  
  
"Not possible!" Madison said, looking her over. "You look great!"  
  
"Oh thanks. So do you!" Ginny replied. It was true. Madison had donned a cute blue flowery skirt and solid blue top paired with a jean jacket and flip-flops.  
  
"Thanks," Madison replied. "But you are not getting off so easy. Tell me what went down at your dorm. Because now, I can see what you mean if those girls glaring at you are your roommates."  
  
"Yeah, they are," Ginny shook her head, thinking back. She went on to tell her the entire story. Madison doubled over in laughter when she heard the last thing Ginny had told Hermione.  
  
"You actually told the Head Girl that?" Madison said, her eyes shining with unshed tears of laughter.  
  
"Well, someone had to tell her! And plus, I am her boyfriend's little sister. She wouldn't dare take points of," Ginny said, grinning. Suddenly, the familiar cry of the morning owls was heard and they watched as owls dropped a sheet of parchment to each student.  
  
"Oh! Our schedules! What do you have???" Madison asked curiously, looking over at Ginny's.  
  
"Looks like Double Potions. Ugh!" Ginny said, making a face.  
  
"But you have it with us!" Madison said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, that's got to be the only good thing," Ginny said, taking a bite of toast. She then looked up across the room and caught the stare of two silver-gray eyes. She stared deep into them, knowing who the owner was. His mercury eyes seemed to swirl like whirlpools, going down. Down... Down...  
  
"Ginny.... GINNY!"  
  
She snapped out of the trance. Almost simultaneously, Draco looked away as well.  
  
"Hmm. What?" Ginny asked, facing her best friend. Madison rolled her eyes, but began again.  
  
"Like I was saying, it looks like we have Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts together..."  
  
At the Slytherin table, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco watched Madison dash over to the Gryffindor table. The three were talking pointlessly when their schedules arrived.  
  
"Ah, Double Potions firs up, guys," Pansy said, spreading marmalade over her toast.  
  
"Oh goody! Nothing better to start the day than a bunch of idiotic Gryffindors," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it seems one of the Gryffindors doesn't bother you so much Draco," Blaise said with a grin.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over across the room to the Gryffindor table at Ginny. Then, she looked up and caught his eye. He looked into her caramel-colored eyes, so soft and warm. He stared, getting lost until...  
  
"Draco... DRACO!"  
  
He snapped out of the trance and looked over at Pansy.  
  
"What were you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing," he replied, digging into his eggs benedict. She rolled her eyes and turned to Blaise.  
  
"He's got it bad," she muttered to him. When she didn't hear an answer, she added, "Right Blaise?"  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
She looked over to him, where he sat eyeing Madison. She sighed, "I so need a boyfriend." 


	4. Potion's Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Madison.  
  
Author Notes: I am trying to get more into the G/D action now, since that's the main heading... You like? I hope so! Bu don't worry, there will still be Madison Blaise! And yes, later it will live up to its R rating for language of course, violence (you'll see), and um, intimate situations, even though those will KILL me to write. So don't hate me when I do! I have some reviewers to thank!  
  
Angel-Face101: Thanks for your review! Yes I have been working my butt off to get these up for you but in the future it may no be so huge okay??? But I am so happy you reviewed!  
  
Nichole Malfoy: Thanks for your review too! Yeah I changed the spacing! (I hope you like this fic! You seem a little wary!)  
  
When Darkness Falls: Thanks! But um, about the Slytherin thing, you can't just go giving away my whole plot! Jeez!  
  
Okane-Tsuki: I am so honored this is your first fic you've read! How wicked cool!  
  
Cinder2004: Thanks for coming back to read more! That makes me so happy! And yes, I am not one to rush into things either...  
  
Princess Alexiel: I'm very glad you like it! It will live up to the rating as mentioned in the notes!  
  
Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked down the hall, headed for the dungeons for their Potions class. No one really said a word until they reached the dungeons and Blaise stopped, falling behind Draco and Pansy.  
  
"Shit! I forgot my book!" Blaise answered.  
  
Draco smirked and answered, "Better hurry mate, class starts in fifteen!"  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and answered, "Thanks Draco. Catch you both later."  
  
With that, he took off running down the hall, and Draco and Pansy walked a little further until they saw a mass of students lingering around the door. Pansy took a hold of Draco's robe sleeve and pulled him over away from the students. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Pansy?" Draco asked, brushing his arm sleeve as Pansy let go.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush here," Pansy said, looking at Draco. "Do you like Ginny?"  
  
Draco mind whirred. It was way too early to think about that, but yes, he had an infatuation with her. She had the most luscious red hair and golden eyes. She had so changed over the summer. She was a gorgeous woman, and had an attitude to rival his. And she was a Gryffindor and the Weasel's little sister. She was a challenge. And Draco loved challenges. But no one needed to know.  
  
"I have no idea where you got that from Pansy," Draco answered with a smirk. "Yes, it's true I stared at her, but I mean, so was every other guy in the Great Hall whose eyes weren't on Madison. You can't help but stare at something different," Draco answered. The he smirked and added, "I knew you were jealous."  
  
"Oh shut it, Draco," Pansy said, hitting him in the shoulder which didn't faze him in the least. He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the corner of her mouth that had curled in a smile. "Come on, the doors are open."  
  
Draco and Pansy walked through the door and sat down at a table, idly waiting for Blaise to return with his book. But before he showed up, Ron Weasley's voice filled the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted. Draco looked around to watch and found Ron towering over a very amused looking Ginny. What the hell was she doing here? He thought to himself, mimicking Ron's earlier asked question.  
  
"Um, attending class actually," Ginny answered with a smile on her face, taking a seat at a table behind Draco and Pansy's. Ron's face reddened and he looked down at her.  
  
"This is a seventh year class!" He yelled.  
  
"Thanks, Ron, for the update, but I am aware," Ginny answered. "I must admit, I am surprised that your girlfriend over there didn't tell you I advanced a year after what went down this morning."  
  
"THAT WAS YOU?" Ron yelled. "She told me it was just some bloody bitch in her dorm!"  
  
"Well, that 'bloody bitch' was me," Ginny said, sending Hermione a look behind Ron's back.  
  
"You basically called her stupid!" Ron roared. "You called the bloody Head Girl, my girlfriend, and the smartest witch at Hogwarts stupid!"  
  
"No, not really, I just told her she was as smart as she thought she was," Ginny answered, raising an eyebrow. "After all, it was I who advanced a year and not she, so I guess that makes ME the smartest witch at Hogwarts. Sorry Hermione, there's only room for one."  
  
Ron's face turned purple and he was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, GINNY? YOU WERE MY BABY SISTER AND NOW YOU ARE SOME BLOODY BITCH!"  
  
Ginny stood up in an instant and looked Ron square in the eye. "I grew up Ron! And you're just scared because all of a sudden, you're sister doesn't give a flying fuck about trying to impress anyone!"  
  
Ron simply stood there, shocked. Ginny meanwhile, took her hands up and pushed him back. Luckily for him, he landed in his seat. Ginny gave him a glare and sat down. Just then, Blaise and Madison walked in the silent classroom laughing. But they stopped, noting the silence.  
  
"What happened here?" Blaise asked as he took a seat next to Draco and Pansy. Madison took a seat next to Ginny as the class continued to stare at Ginny.  
  
"What!?" Ginny yelled. Everyone popped back to life and turned away, muttering about the events, even the Slytherins. Pansy smirked.  
  
"I like her!" She said, turning around. She looked to Ginny and caught her eye. "Hey Ginny. Listen I know I've been a real bitch in the past, but what you just did back there, was bloody wicked!"  
  
Ginny just said, "Well, someone needed to tell him and his filthy girlfriend..."  
  
Then she smiled. "But I have heard nothing but good things about you from Madison, so maybe we could start fresh?"  
  
"Excellent," Pansy said, her eyes glittering. "I think we could make GREAT friends."  
  
Just then, Professor Snape walked in the classroom. "Well, get out your books!"  
  
The entire class immediately shuffled around in their bags and pulled out the book in question. Professor Snape's cold, dark eyes surveyed the classroom. "This class is not for the dumb, which makes me wonder why some of you are in here."  
  
He stared pointedly at Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle, and then continued. "We shall waste no time with stupid instructions and I will not walk anyone through the steps like I have previously done. Each day, you will receive a new potion which is to be done by the next class period, with the exceptions of a few which will be spread over longer time. Your first potion for the year is Veritisiam. Does anyone know the ingredient that makes the Veritisiam stronger than the average truth potion?"  
  
Ginny cautiously raised her hand and looked around to find no one else volunteering. Not even Hermione, who simply sulked in her seat, giving Ginny a glare.  
  
"Not from Ms. Granger today? Ah, dreams do come true. But Ms. Weasley... Do you know?"  
  
"Is it not the magical mint herb, sir?" Ginny answered hesitantly. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Indeed it is. Not commonly known, the magical form of the herb mint is used in Veritisiam. It contains powerful ingredient that makes things pure and also gives the normally sour potion a minty aftertaste. Very good Ms. Weasley. You see, class, Ms. Weasley is one of the few who has worked hard to get in this class. Most of you could take a leaf from her book," He finished. The he pulled out a long list. "You will have assigned partners for the entire year and you will sit at a table with another group of which I have also assigned. The first two names of each group of four are partners, as are the next two. The partners are boy/girl. The group of four will sit together. Here goes. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Pansy Parkinson. Vincent Crabbe, Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle, and Parvati Patil. Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Madison Baker. Get to work."  
  
Ginny gave a small sigh and moved up a table to sit next to Draco. "Not happy to see me Weasley?"  
  
"Shut it Draco," She answered. "We are going to need to save it."  
  
True to her word, Ron was up yelling at Professor Snape. "You cannot put my sister with that monster!"  
  
With Snape taking off points right and left, Ginny got an idea. "Draco, you live piss off my brother and the dream team right?"  
  
He smirked and nodded. "You know me too well."  
  
She continued. "And I would love nothing more than to piss my brother off and out him in his place."  
  
"Okay, what are you thinking?" He asked, interested. Ginny smiled and whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY! Take your seat!" Snape boomed. Ron scowled and sat next to Hermione. "Now, this is nonsense! Your partners are who they are and Mr. Weasley, in case you haven't noticed, you are the only one immature enough to argue that! Your sister isn't complaining so why should you?"  
  
He glared at Ron. "Now, I have to go arrange a detention for you Mr. Weasley, so everyone work while I'm gone."  
  
He stormed out the room, locking it behind him. The instant he left, Ron marched over to Ginny and Malfoy. "Malfoy, you better not lay a finger on her!"  
  
Draco stood up, meeting Ron's eye level. "The thing is, I don't think she'd mind, right Gin?"  
  
Ron stood flabbergasted as Ginny stood up standing beside Draco. He slipped an arm around her waist. "Right, Draco."  
  
"What the hell?" He yelled as everyone in the class stared in awe at the two. The Slytherins, smart as they were, understood what was going on, and smirked maliciously while the Gryffindors stood with their mouths open.  
  
"Oh sorry, did you not catch the memo?" Ginny asked, smirking at Ron and giving Draco a sly smile. Then, she closed her eyes and brushed Draco's lips with her own. Draco stood shocked for a second as she kissed him. This was not part of the plan! But what the hell? He kissed her back passionately, smirking against her lips. He felt her smirk back and kissed her deeper. She slid her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth. Finally, they pulled away, giving each other a smirk before turning to face Ron. His face was purpling more by the second. Then his face paled and he fainted. Hermione immediately rushed over to fan him as the rest of the Gryffindors stared in horror and the Slytherins gave thumbs-up to them both and smirks. Blaise and Madison stared at them amusedly and Ginny and Draco sat down.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant you guys!" Blaise told them as Madison shook her head in agreement. They gave each other looks as Snape reentered the classroom. He immediately looked at Ron fainted on the floor with Hermione hovering over him, the Gryffindors staring in shock, the Slytherins smirking happily, and Draco and Ginny looking at each other.  
  
"Well, I am not sure I even want to know. Ms, Granger, take Mr. Weasley down to the Hospital and tell him when he revives, he has detention at eight with Mr. Filch in the Forbidden Forest. For the rest of you, work on your potions. I will be watching from the front," he said, strolling to the front, as the students continued their potions. Draco and Ginny, being the two sharpest in the class, finished early and used their last five minutes to talk.  
  
"Well, that certainly worked out nicely," Ginny said with a grin, remembering Ron fainting. Draco smirked.  
  
"Yes, the added scene was excellent," he said, as the bell rang. Then with a smirk he added, "I hope we can do it again."  
  
He left the class with Pansy and Blaise and Madison walked up to Ginny who was smiling as she watched Draco walk away.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned her eyes twinkling.  
  
Ginny smirked. "Oh, nothing." 


	5. Not One of Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Madison. This is getting so old...  
  
Author Note: Yeah! I am so into my story. I seriously have not stopped typing all day except to eat dinner and answer the doorbell. I hope it pays off! This is a super long chapter so I hope you guys are grateful! Just kidding... Reviewers!  
  
Xnishax08: Thanks for your review! I am so glad you like it... And about the wicked awesome thing... I use it all the time...Lol!  
  
Chels: Thanks so much! Oh that makes me feel soo good! I am SOOO happy with all the good comments I have received! I love D/G as well, obviously, and the R rating will come into play later, but I am not gonna rush it! And yes, I am aware it seems kind of unoriginal at this point, but hence the title, there is more to this than just a romance. There will be action and drama soon! I'd say probably in about three chapters the drama starts, but A LOT of good stuff in between! SO um, the twists and stuff, I got em!  
  
Megan Elisabeth: Thanks so much for the um... four reviews! I appreciate the excitement about my fic!  
  
Bee: Thanks for your review and here is a nice and long chapter to keep you happy!  
  
DanielLover00: Thanks for your review! I wrote this chapter as fast as I could!  
  
Cutee: Thanks for your reviews! People like you make me feel so good!  
  
Okane-Tsuki: Thanks! I try to make Ginny into an interesting character as not to keep you bored!  
  
Debbie: Thanks for your review!  
  
Black-Mystick: I am on your Author Alert??? OMG! I am sooo happy! I think you are the first! I COULD CRY! Okay, anyways.. Thanks for your review and uh, just read this chapter in response to your other question... LoL..  
  
DnG4eVeR: Thanks for coming back again! I love that! And yes, I made Ginny very different from how she was. And I love that there are people out there like her! Lol!  
  
Ginny continued her day, quite uneventfully, making her way through Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. But after her and Draco's little scene in Potion's, she was on the receiving end of a lot of glares from her Gryffindor housemates. Now, with ten minutes left of Arithmancy, she was counting down the seconds until dinner. At the moment, she had just finished up her homework and was idly staring at the clock and buffing her fingernails alternatively, while Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were glaring at her over their homework. She rolled her eyes and went back to her nails, until she heard the bell ring.  
  
"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed under her breath. She picked up her book bag, throwing it over her shoulder and walked down to the Great Hall. Right outside the door, she spotted Madison, walking with Pansy.  
  
"Oi! Madison!" Ginny said, waving her arm above the student's heads. Madison stopped and waved her over, giving her a smile. Ginny pushed her way through the students and walked up the two.  
  
"Hey everyone!" She said, pushing hair out of her eyes. Madison gave her a quick hug and Pansy smiled.  
  
Madison looked Ginny over. "You look like you've had a rough day."  
  
Pansy nodded in agreement. "Well, what can you expect, she was with Gryffs!"  
  
Then as an afterthought she added, "No offense!"  
  
Ginny waved it off and smiled. "None taken. I don't even like them. I don't belong in that house anyways."  
  
Pansy smirked. Pansy then added, "Gin, you want to come and sit at our table for dinner? Unless, of course, you want to sit by the Dream Team..."  
  
Ginny cut her off. "No, no, I don't... That sounds great."  
  
She nodded and they entered the Great Hall. Ginny took a quick look to the Gryffindor table and noted in delight that Ron wasn't back yet. She smirked in spite of herself, remembering all to well the scene. That added scene was excellent, if I have to say so myself. Ron fainted! But somehow, she found her mind wandering back to the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm...Oh! I could have kissed him all day! Then she popped out of her thoughts. Gin! Snap out it! It was just for show... But still... She sat down next to Madison and Pansy and set down her bookbag. It was then she noticed the silence in the Great Hall. She looked around her to find every single head in the Great Hall turned on her, including the teachers. She gave Madison a knowing look and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate. They still stared. Then, Draco and Blaise entered the hall. The entire hall shifted its sights to Draco. He smirked smugly and went to sit down across from the girls with Blaise. Now half the hall was staring at Ginny, the other half on Draco, and some were staring alternatively at the two. Ginny scowled and turned around, facing the majority of the hall.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, right as Draco asked the same thing. The students, not unlike what happened in Potions, suddenly all turned away and started talking amongst themselves about what had happened in the 7th Year Advanced Potions class.  
  
"Well, I guess news travels fast," Ginny said to Madison, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They nodded. Then Ginny noted that the Slytherins still hadn't said anything. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable until...  
  
"Way cool Ginny!"  
  
"What a brilliant idea!"  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin?"  
  
Ginny felt a blush crawl up on her cheeks as the Slytherins got back to eating their food. She turned back to Madison, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. "So..."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, I guess we have a fan club, eh?"  
  
Ginny blushed a little deeper. Normally, she would have said something more cutting-edge, but now, slightly embarrassed, she simply answered, "It seems so..."  
  
She quickly regained composure. "So what's new?"  
  
Pansy, not willing to let her live it down yet, answered, "The biggest thing now is what happened it Potion's class..."  
  
Ginny smiled. She looked at Draco and retorted, "This worked out better than I thought it would."  
  
He smirked and answered, "Oh I knew it would work out this well. Part of why I agreed to it."  
  
She laughed. "Have you noticed Ron isn't back yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. First thing I looked for coming in here," he answered, the corner of his mouth twitching up. She laughed again, looking up to his eyes. Not again, those sexy eyes will be the death of me... Wait... Sexy? Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. The rest of dinner ran smoothly and the five conversed merrily until the last of the desserts were wiped from their plates.  
  
"Well, I need to go back to my common room unfortunately. I hate those bloody girls," Ginny grumbled. "I'll see you all tomorrow..."  
  
Ginny waved goodbye to Madison, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise and headed off to her dorm. She walked silently over to the Gryffindor entrance and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Ginny climbed through. Immediately, as she stepped inside, she groaned.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Ron roared as soon as she came through. Ginny let out a sigh and watched as he stormed over to where she was standing, towering over her by a good ½ foot. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN POTIONS TODAY?"  
  
Ginny decided she wasn't going to play nice anymore. "Let's see, I argued with you, made friends with Pansy, and then I got assigned to Draco for partners for the rest of the year. Then what? Oh yeah! I decided that Draco Malfoy is one sexy man and kissed him passionately in front of you all?"  
  
Ron fumed. IF smoke could have been steaming out of his ears now, it would have. "PRECISELY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
Ginny grinned and answered, "Honestly Ron, listen up. I already told that I thought Draco was a sexy..."  
  
She started before he cut her off. "SO YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE?"  
  
Ginny looked him straight in the eye and answered, "Most definitely."  
  
Ron burst out then. "GINNY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WEASLEY NAME AND THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! YOU NOT ONLY HAVE BEEN A BITCH BUT YOU KISSED DRACO MALFOY, THAT DEATH EATER SCUM WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN..."  
  
But Ron never finished his statement. Ginny picked up her hand and fiercely slapped Ron in the face. Now Ginny stood, her hand still raised in the air. She told him a deadly hiss, "It's true. I kissed Draco Malfoy and never regretted a minute of it. But he is better than you, so perhaps you should back off the name calling and grow up. And maybe I am a disgrace to the Gryffindor name, but that would make you dirt, Ron. I never belonged in this house anyways. After all, look at the people who represent it."  
  
With that, Ginny spun around and exited out of the portrait hole. She was furious, it was true. How dare he call Draco names? She turned the corner down the hall and suddenly realized something. I have just defended Draco Malfoy. Oh, Gin, you've got it bad... She finally arrived in front of the stone gargoyle. Whispering the password under her breath, she ran up the spiral staircase, trying to calm down. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in," his raspy voice said from behind the door. She entered, closing the door behind her. "Ah Ms. Weasley. How may I help you?"  
  
"Good evening Professor," Ginny started. Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat and she did. "I know this may sound rash and not well thought out, but I can assure you, I have had this on my mind for quite some time. I'd like to be re-sorted sir."  
  
Draco meanwhile had said goodbye to Pansy and Blaise as he turned the corner, heading to his private rooms. His father had requested private rooms for Draco in his third year as a birthday gift to Draco for his 13th birthday. He lived there all alone, something he very much enjoyed. His rooms actually connected to Pansy's and Blaise's through a door in his library. He had been offered the Head rooms, but with Hermione Granger being Head Girl, he most definitely would not share. And he had seen the Head rooms. His were better anyways. He walked up to a picture of a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair, curled in coils and had silver eyes like Draco. She wore a deep blue evening gown and had the name of Lady Cassandra.  
  
"Good evening Draco," she said pleasantly. Draco gave a small smile.  
  
"And to you my Lady," he replied politely. "Donec ferus amor."  
  
She smiled pleasantly and opened up. Draco stepped into his private rooms, glad to be back by himself. He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and bath. He pulled off his clothes, until he was left only in his black silk boxers (A/N: Drool....). He went into his bathroom and rinsed his face off with warm water, before going back into his bedroom. He laid down in his bed, willing himself to go to sleep, but couldn't. His mind was invaded with thoughts of caramel-colored eyes and dark red hair.  
  
"Re-sorted you say?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted his bushy gray eyebrows. Ginny nodded and explained.  
  
"Sir, when I was sorted in my first year, I had the choice of whether to go to Gryffindor or Slytherin. At that age, I was stupid, eager to please, and my soul concern was of what people thought of me, so I chose Gryffindor. And don't get me wrong sir; I don't think Gryffindor is a bad house at all. I just have high doubts on some of the people sorted into it. As of late, I have come to realize, I am not one of them. With other housemates and situations, I feel that I would have enjoyed Gryffindor much more," Ginny ended, looking up at Dumbledore. She was very serious about all of this, but she hoped that the Headmaster wouldn't hate her now, because she liked the man a great deal.  
  
"I understand Ms. Weasley. I can see that you and several members of your house don't get along very well, and that would be most difficult to live with," he answered. "As it is your wish to be re-sorted, we shall resort you tomorrow at breakfast. You were a wonderful addition to the Gryffindor house and I feel that you will always carry the Gryffindor qualities in your heart."  
  
Ginny nodded and stood up. "Thank you sir. This means a great deal."  
  
She stood there for a second and then walked toward the door. But right as she opened the door, she heard Dumbledore call out to her.  
  
"And Ginny, I don't hate you. I never could," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny beamed and shut the door.  
  
She walked back to the Gryffindor tower in good spirits. Even when Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender started giving her evil glares in the dorm. She simply ignored them all and put on her pajamas. She climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up very groggily, until she remembered the events of last night. Finally she was going to be free of the idiotic people who surrounded her! She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, past the three annoying girls who were primping. She stepped in the shower, letting the hot water wash her body and soothe her muscles. She washed up and shampooed her hair, finally stepping out in only a towel. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked her up and down. I have a great body and you don't... Get over it! She thought to herself. But when they wouldn't stop staring, she couldn't resist.  
  
"Jealous?" Ginny asked smirking. The girls immediately stopped staring and went back to their makeup. Thought so...  
  
Ginny went over to her trunk that she still hadn't unpacked. Probably a good thing now that I'm relocating anyways! She thought happily. She looked through her clothes and pulled out a pair of blue low-rise jeans she had picked up in muggle London, a red t-shirt that had "I love me" printed on it, and a pair of sneakers. She pulled on some undergarments and then dressed in her clothes. Finally, she did a spell to dry her hair and another to put it in curled coils. Finally, she added some lip gloss and a dash of mascara before running out the door, leaving her roommates to attempt beauty.  
  
Draco sat up sleepily in his bed, glaring at his alarm clock. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting warm water run down his toned muscles. After about ten minutes, he got out with a towel hanging loosely on his hips (A/N once again, DROOL!), running a towel through his hair. He searched through his closet, digging out a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt. He pulled on his boxers (A/N Red this time...Lol...) and pulled on his pants. He then quickly dried his hair and put his shirt on, which defined his muscular chest. He then grabbed his book bag and ran down the stairs and out of his rooms. Around the corner, he found Pansy, Madison, and Blaise waiting.  
  
"Ready?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ginny walked alone down the hall, finally coming upon the Great Hall. She looked over to the Gryffindor table to find nearly everyone there glaring at her and she smiled in spite of it. The she looked over to the Slytherin table where Pansy was waving her over. She trooped over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Pansy.  
  
"Hey you guys," Ginny said, cheerfully. Pansy smiled, Madison waved, Blaise nodded his head, and Draco winked at her. Hold on, did Draco just wink at me? I must be dreaming...  
  
"You seem happier than yesterday," Pansy noted. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough..." Ginny answered right as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It isn't often that I address you all at breakfast, but today, something rather important is about to happen. For the first time in Hogwarts history, a student has asked to be re-sorted," he stated. Around Ginny, Pansy and Madison were murmuring, wondering who it could be. If they only knew... Dumbledore gave a brief look in Ginny's direction and continued. "Now, to be re-sorted into a house other than Gryffindor, Ms. Virginia Weasley."  
  
The entire hall was silent. Madison looked at Ginny with her jaw dropped and Pansy looked rather amused. Blaise looked confused and Draco looked a little shocked. Ginny looked over at Ron as she stood up and walked over to the Hat. He looked furious. Oh well... She went up to the stool and took a seat where Madison had seat just a few nights ago. Dumbledore dropped the hat over her head.  
  
Ah, Ms. Weasley again. Yes, I knew you were never going to finish Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. Well, I suspect you already know where you are going to be put, if you remember what I said. You possess power, Virginia. Great power that is not your own. Slytherin will do you well. But beware; you will suffer many trials before you graduate. So here goes... Slytherin!  
  
A collective gasp was heard from the Gryffindor as they all stared at Ginny in anger and shock. Ginny smirked and pulled the hat off her head, placing it on the stool. She nodded to the teachers before facing the school once again. Silence hung in the Great Hall. But suddenly, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Ginny smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table were she was received warmly. She took her seat again and found both Pansy and Madison hugging her.  
  
Pansy pulled away first. "Unbelievable. I always knew you weren't like your stupid brother," Pansy said, beaming. "Oh Merlin! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Then Madison pulled away. "Oh my God Gin! This is so wicked! Oh I am so glad you are here!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "So am I..."  
  
She looked up the table at the Slytherins who were still clapping. She blushed a little and looked over at the other tables. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables had started to clap, though they looked very confused. But the Gryffindor table sat in shock. Hermione and Harry looked dumbstruck and Ron looked furious. But Ginny didn't care anymore. She turned back to her new table and looked at her new house mates. They had gradually stopped clapping now and she caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, one of the last to stop clapping.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin," he said, ending with a smirk. Ginny laughed and gave him a smile. She watched him for a second longer before turning to Pansy and Madison. 


	6. A Member of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...Yeah...You know that by now... I won Madison though...  
  
Author Notes: Hi everyone! Okay, my computer just flipped out and started typing 1's by itself. Like it did again. Okay creepy. Moving on! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! I live for your reviews and you all never disappoint me! Okay, the reason why I didn't update more than once yesterday was because I had written a pretty long chapter. So some days, I may write a long chapter and update once and some days, short chapters and update several times. This is one of those latter days IF you all are very generous and leave nice long reviews! Alrighty??? And I really hope you guys like this chapter because I wasn't quite sure about it... Okay! Reviewers!  
  
Sara Sidle Stokes: I am so glad you like my story... Thanks so much for your review! It means the world to me. And about Ron... well, there will be a lot more in store for him...  
  
naughtygrl: Thanks for your review! And yes, Ginny is feisty, cunning, and Draco will soon come to see, sexy!  
  
DanielLover00: You know I love it when folks come back! And here's your next chapter!  
  
ErYn: Thanks for your review! Thanks for all the compliments... I am so spoiled! Here's another chapter for you! Keep reviewing!  
  
angelsweets: Thanks for your review! It makes me so happy when I get reviews!  
  
Bee: Okay, in he next few chapters, I'll have Draco wear boxers with happy faces on them, just for you! And you are not the only one who wishes Draco were real... I dream about him! Um, the big scene, you know, will probably be around six chapters away, but plenty of good stuff in between! Thanks for your review! You all are too kind!  
  
cutee: Oh! You are so nice! That is so sweet! That makes me so happy! You an dos many others really made my day!  
  
Princess Alexiel: Author Alert? How rad! And yes, I do update often for the nice reviews I get from you all! And it took you this long to realize how sexy Draco is??? Unbelievably he is! And the whole shirt matching boxers thing, total coincidence though in the future it might be on purpose...Lol!  
  
Okane-Tsuki: Thanks! Oh! I feel so happy! You all are the greatest!  
  
Lady Selene Li: Thanks for your review and compliments! Can I stress enough how much I love you all?  
  
BlackMystick: Slytherin all the way! Woohoo! And yes, here is another chapter! Eat up!  
  
Ginny sat, laughing with Pansy and Madison, trying her hardest to ignore the glares she was receiving from the Gryffindor table. Finally, breakfast was over and Pansy looked at her watch.  
  
"We have Transfiguration in ten minutes," she said looking at Madison, Blaise, and Draco. Then she looked over at Ginny. "Um, Gin, what are you supposed to do?"  
  
Ginny shrugged right as she heard a soft voice behind her. "She will accompany me."  
  
She looked behind her to find Professor Snape standing behind her. Pansy, Madison, Draco, and Blaise all gave her smirks. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She picked up her book bag and stood up. "Well, I'll see you later."  
  
Professor Snape nodded and addressed Draco. "I believe Ms. Weasley will have your next class, Mr. Malfoy. Kindly tell Professor McGonagall that Ginny will be late to class on my part."  
  
Draco nodded and Professor Snape walked away, leaving Ginny to scramble after him. She looked once more towards her friends and saw Draco give her a smirk. He retorted, "Have fun..."  
  
Ginny shook her head with a smile and followed Professor Snape down the hall. They walked past the library and seemed to be headed towards the kitchens. Then they turned down the hall and came to a portrait of Merlin.  
  
Snape stopped there. "This would be the Slytherin Common Room. True, it isn't a tower, but it also isn't in the dungeons as so many of the students think." He then pulled out his wand and touched it to Merlin's. The portrait then swung open and Snape stepped in. Ginny waited outside, unsure of whether to follow him.  
  
"I assure you Ms. Weasley, it would be much easier to speak with you if you were in the same room," she heard him say from inside. She bit her lip, and stepped inside, the portrait finally closing. Surprisingly, the Common Room was nice, not cold and dark like she had always imagined. The walls were painted in a forest green and black leather furniture was scattered around everywhere. Snape took a seat in one such chair and motioned for Ginny to sit across from him. She did and sat, waiting for what he was about to say. "Let them me start by saying, welcome to Slytherin. I always felt you were too cunning for the Gryffindors anyhow and was not at all surprised when you were sorted into this house."  
  
Ginny took this moment to raise an eyebrow. Professor Snape caught it and gave her a smirk. "Well, take a look at that idiot brother of yours. You must agree that you are better than that?"  
  
Ginny smiled and he continued. "So, you are now a Slytherin. This means many things. First of all, you shall be sleeping in different rooms, something I heard is something you will not miss."  
  
Ginny smirked. "Miss Parkinson has already offered you usage of her rooms to share with herself and Ms. Baker. This is fine by you?"  
  
"Definitely," Ginny said, trying to hold back her excitement. He nodded.  
  
"I thought so as well. I have already arranged for your things to be brought to her rooms. They should be there by the time classes are over with. Now moving on, I am your new Head of House, anything questions or concerns you have should be directed towards me," Snape said. "Your classes will of course be with the Slytherins now, the same classes, perhaps just a different times. Here is your schedule."  
  
Professor Snape picked up a piece of parchment and handed it over to Ginny, who looked through it, nodding. He then added, "Finally, and perhaps, most obviously, you are a Slytherin. This means everything you do will be reflected back on the Slytherin house. But I don't think there will be any problems with that. From what I've seen and heard, in only your first few days here, you have handled yourself very well. I know you will make Slytherin proud."  
  
Ginny simply sat. Her mind reeled in thought. It almost seems that Professor Snape is human... She smirked to herself. He stood up, Ginny following suit. "Very well, Ms. Weasley. You may return to class. And please send Mr. Malfoy down would you?"  
  
Ginny gave him a small smile and a nod, and walked out of the portrait, heading down the hall to Transfiguration.  
  
Ginny stepped into her class, immediately receiving a glare from Professor McGonagall. Obviously, she wasn't happy with Ginny's resorting. Oh well, I never like the grumpy old hag anyways.  
  
"I was speaking to Professor Snape," Ginny said simply.  
  
"Yes, I heard. Now take a seat, Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said strictly. She took a seat down next to Pansy, Madison, Blaise, and Draco. She immediately noticed the glares from the Gryffindor end again. Especially Ron. Ginny bet it was all he could do not to jump up and start yelling at her again. She looked over at her friends and let out a breath. Then she saw Draco and remembered. She raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall asked, sounding very bored.  
  
"Professor Snape asked to see Draco in the Slytherin Common Room," she said, giving a quick glance to Draco. She inclined her head sharply and Draco gathered his things, standing up. He gave Ginny a quick wink and exited the classroom. Now I am positive he winked. And the scary part, I actually enjoyed it! She shook it off and dug a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink out of her bag to take notes with. She turned back to Professor McGonagall, but her thoughts were still on Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy exited the classroom, thankful to be out of there. He hadn't paid attention a minute of the time he was in there. His head was swimming in thought over what had happened over breakfast. He was truly shocked when she asked to be re-sorted. He knew she had changed, but wasn't sure how much. Well, this certainly makes things different. He strolled down the halls, almost at the Common Room. Then he smirked. I always knew she was a Slytherin. Who would've thought? Shy, forgettable sixth year Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor transformed into Sexy, gorgeous Virginia Weasley of Slytherin. Not that I mind...  
  
He finally arrived at the Common Room, pulling out his wand, and opening the door. It had been a while since he'd been in here, with his separate rooms and everything. He stepped inside, finding Professor Snape sitting in one of the leather chairs.  
  
"It took you long enough Draco," he said, smirking. Draco smirked back, taking a seat across from his Head of House.  
  
"Well, I'm a Malfoy. I never rush," he said simply. Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Anyways, I didn't call you down to discuss the speed of how you travel. I called you down here for Quidditch reasons," Snape said. Draco raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Congratulations of making Slytherin Quidditch Captain. No better man for the job. Your friend, Mr. Zabini was made Co- Captain by the way. But unfortunately, you are left with only a partly- formed team. One of your Chasers and a Beater graduated Hogwarts last year, which I am sure you are aware. This means..."  
  
"Tryouts," Draco finished, with a slight groan. Snape smirked.  
  
"Yes indeed. But I am pretty sure your pick will be easy," Snape said, obviously knowing something. Draco looked suspiciously. "They shall be held tonight, on your time. All I ask is that you post a message in the Slytherin Common Room announcing them for the nest possible turnout."  
  
He stood up as did Draco. Draco walked over to the message board and pulled out his wand. "Fine. I'll make them at seven."  
  
Instantly, a message appeared on the board. He sighed and walked over to Professor Snape, who was making his way over to the portrait.  
  
"Oh Draco, don't fret. Like I said, your pick will most likely be easy," he said, stepping out of the portrait. "Good evening Draco."  
  
Draco waved and walked up to Ancient Runes, having missed the transition. What the hell does he know that I don't? 


	7. Quidditch Tryouts and a Stroll

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Madison.  
  
Author Notes: Okay! Here is another chapter! Another fairly long chapter! I am very pleased with how this turned out! Oh and BTW, for this fic, "Muto Posterus" means change the future... Okay! Reviewers!  
  
Angel-Face101: Thanks for your review! Here is another chapter I think you'll all like...  
  
ExtremeBlueFire: Thanks for you review! So you had a story similar to this you say? Hmmm, interesting... What was it called? Anyways, I'm glad you like my story! I hope it isn't going too fast for you, because you had mentioned something about that... But I'm not one to drag things out for a long time. Plus, there is way more to this story than just Draco/Ginny... There is only one more thing I am gonna say about it... Look at the title... So, yes, I am glad you like it... And I wasn't aware that people liked Blaise so much... That's cool!  
  
Kiku2: Thanks! I am so glad you like it! Oh! That makes me soooo happy!  
  
DanielLover00: Thanks for your review! About the whole Quidditch thing, your questions will be answered and a lot more!  
  
cutee: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Bee: I'm really happy you like my fic! You are so nice! Um, yes I will continue this fic so you don't die...Lol... I was planning on it anyways obviously! Lol!  
  
Ginny, Madison, and Pansy all walked down to the Great Hall, chatting merrily. Pansy had shown her their rooms already and dropped off their things. They idly sat down at the Slytherin table in their usual seats. Ginny felt the glares of the Gryffindors again on her back. She turned around to find them indeed glaring at her. She looked over at Ron. He was obviously not over it. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Pansy and Madison.  
  
"They still haven't stopped?" Pansy asked her. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure if they will," she said. "But I'll tell you, it is getting old."  
  
"I'm surprised Ron has stormed up and started yelling at you yet," Madison commented.  
  
"That's because he hasn't gotten the chance," Ginny said. "I purposely have been avoiding him all day. I am not up for another fight right now. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Pansy and Madison laughed. Pansy added, "Yeah, I bet he'll regret it too. He's doing himself a favor by not fighting with you."  
  
Just then, Blaise walked in and took a seat next to them, right as the food appeared.  
  
"Hey Blaise," Madison said, watching as he immediately shoved food in his mouths. "Who is chasing you?"  
  
"Hey Madison," Blaise said, swallowing his food, and giving her a smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes. "No one. I just really need to go. Can someone hand me that napkin? I was supposed to take some food to Draco..."  
  
"That answers my next question. Where are you hurrying off to?" Ginny asked, handing him her unused napkin.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts. Draco's Captain, I'm Co-Captain. We have to hold tryouts for Chaser and Beater. It's going to be a long night," Blaise said, finishing the last of his potato. He scooped some food into the napkin Ginny had given him and stood up. He waved goodbye to Ginny and Pansy and gave Madison a little wink. "See you later."  
  
With that, he left the hall. Madison watched him go with interest.  
  
"Maddy... Madison! MADISON!" Ginny yelled at her. She still didn't take her eyes off of Blaise so Ginny elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"What?" Madison asked, rubbing her ribs.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts," Ginny told her said. Madison let a slow smirk slide on her face.  
  
"I'm in," Madison said, still smirking. She turned to Pansy. "Are you coming Pans?"  
  
Pansy shook her head and laughed. "I ride a broomstick but I don't play Quidditch! Plus, I have two major essays to do. But you girls go and kick ass!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, standing up with Madison. She checked her watch. Ten till. "We need to go... We'll catch you later Pansy!"  
  
With that, they tore down the aisles. Pansy turned to them, motioning to Ginny's and Madison's low-rider jeans and t-shirts. "In those clothes?"  
  
Madison turned to her, shrugging. "Why not? Later Pans!"  
  
Pansy watched them speed out of the Great Hall and turned back to her food, raising her eyebrows.  
  
They arrived down at the pitch right as the seven rolled around. They skidded to a halt, slightly out of breath next to the other people trying out. Ginny looked down the line. There were two 5th years, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode other than themselves. Madison, obviously seeing the turnout as well, muttered, "It's a good thing that we're here or Draco and Blaise would die having to choose one of these oafs."  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle and nodded. Then, they saw Draco and Blaise walk out to the Quidditch pitch, crate of balls in hand. Draco and Blaise looked critically down the line. They sneered at the fifth years, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and were prepared to smirk at the final two, when they saw who it was.  
  
"So we aren't doomed," she heard Draco mutter with a smirk, that Ginny saw through the dark. Has he always been this sexy? She thought to herself. Then she realized what she had just thought. What is happening to me???  
  
Blaise then replied, "Definitely not, mate. I'd say blessed."  
  
Ginny and Madison gave each other a look. Madison whispered to Ginny. "We nailed it, I know it already. First of all, we are the best fliers here, and second, the Captain and Co-Captain dig us."  
  
Ginny nodded, not really noticing what Madison said. Then she whispered exasperatedly back to Madison. "Madison, get over it! Draco doesn't like me!"  
  
"Whatever Gin," she answered with a smirk. But they didn't get any further because Draco had started to address the players.  
  
"Now, can I please have those trying out for Beater to the left of me, and those for Chaser on the right?" He asked, sounding exasperated. Ginny and Madison smirked as they headed over to where he and Blaise stood, Ginny off to his right and Madison to the left.  
  
"Alright. Now this should be interesting," he said with a sneer. "I'll take the Chaser's trying out, and Blaise will take the Beater's. You will each fly for three minutes against us to show us the best of your abilities, for some of which are few."  
  
Blaise then spoke up. "Alright, Beaters! Meet me at the west end of the field! Grab brooms!"  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Madison trooped down, Madison giving Ginny a smile before going.  
  
Draco then spoke again. "And Chasers! The left end! And grab brooms as well!"  
  
The two fifth years, Bulstrode, and Ginny all went down to the left end as promised, each grabbing a much worn Comet 260. Thank Merlin Ginny had that Nimbus Deluxe she had received as a birthday present over the summer in the event that she made the team, which was likely.  
  
Blaise walked over to Draco, throwing a smirk on his face. "Well mate, I don't know about you, but I have chosen. First of all, the other two are Crabbe and Goyle. Enough said. Second of all, she's gorgeous and comes with high ratings for Beater from Salem Witch Institute. But mostly, she's gorgeous."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise caught it and replied. "Don't roll you eyes. We both know who you're going to pick for most of the reasons I am picking Madison."  
  
Draco didn't say a word. He simply smirked and answered, "Whatever you say Blaise. Whatever you say."  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrows and walked over to where the Beaters were waiting. Draco sighed and walked over to the Chaser's.  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco sat on his broomstick in midair, playing Keeper against Millicent Bulstrode. He easily blocked another feeble attempt at scoring. The fifth years had already gone, but one fell off his broomstick in mid-try out and had to go to the Hospital Wing with a broken wrist. The other somehow managed to fly into the goalpost and found himself joining his house member. He found himself once again drifting away with his thoughts. Now he knew what Professor Snape had told him earlier. The choice was rather easy. But seeing her there along with Madison surprised him. He really shouldn't have been surprised though. He had seen on the Gryffindor team and she was good. But he had been surprised. Although he was more pleased. He snapped back out of his thoughts as he caught another pointless attempt at the goals.  
  
"Thank you Millicent," he said, flying down to the ground again, Millicent following. He landed softly. He looked around for Ginny and yelled, "Virginia Weasley!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she mimicked lightly from behind him, stepping onto the Quidditch Pitch, broom in hand.  
  
"I guess you've gathered that you're next," he said, stepping onto the pitch as well. He then noticed what she was wearing. "You'll be able to fly dressed like that?"  
  
"Not a problem for me," Ginny said, straddling her broom. He looked as her jeans stretched when she swung her leg over the broom. "Is it any for you?"  
  
"Of course not," he answered, swallowing a gulp. Yes it was a bloody problem! He swore mentally as he felt his body respond to Ginny's tight jeans and shirt. Thanking Merlin he was wearing robes, he mounted his broom as well and took off. He flew over to the goal and watched as Ginny flew up, Quaffle in hand. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ready?" She asked devilishly.  
  
"Of course," he said arrogantly. She grinned and sharply turned to the right, hurling the ball into one of the goals.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Mr. Malfoy?" She asked challengingly. He mentally slapped himself. How could he have let that by him? Too long with Millicent...  
  
"Try again," Draco said with an equal note of challenge in his voice. She grinned again and dived down, Draco watching her streak through the air, her dark red hair blowing behind her. Suddenly, she popped up to the left and sent it flying through the goal. She smirked.  
  
"Before you say anything," Draco started, "Just realize that I am Seeker not Keeper. Now, we have about a minute left. Let's see how you travel with the Quaffle."  
  
She just smiled as he passed the ball back to her, flying out to the center. "Go!"  
  
At this, she shot forward, Draco cutting her off, so she dived down. He met her once again and this time, tried to knock the Quaffle out of her hands. She ducked and raced to the other end of the field, dropping it easily in the hoop.  
  
"Well done," he commented as they touched down. It was true, he was impressed. Not even the younger Flint and Nott put together were as good as she was. He went over to the center of the field where Blaise was headed as well. They meet in the center.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Madison?"  
  
They both questioned at the same time. Both smirking and nodding, they turned back around. Draco went over to where Millicent and Ginny were standing.  
  
"Although we have two applicants injured, Blaise and I have made our decisions. The position of Chaser goes to Ginny."  
  
Ginny smirked as Millicent walked away. Draco looked at her smug smirk and asked her, "You already knew didn't you?"  
  
"Since I saw who turned out," she answered, looking at him as they walked over. He shook his head and gave a small smile. Ginny noticed this and spoke out. "You know, you look a lot better when you smile. Even if it is small."  
  
He looked over at her, lifting one eyebrow. She nodded. "It's true. I just thought I should mention it."  
  
By then they had reached the middle of the field. They saw Blaise enveloped in a huge hug from Madison. They could hear her screams faintly from the distance.  
  
"This is sooo cool! Thank you Blaise! Thank you!"  
  
Ginny smiled and turned to Draco. "It's only a matter of days I think, until Blaise asks her out. Because he really doesn't look like he minds her hugging him, does he?"  
  
"No. He looks like he's in heaven," Draco said with a smirk. "And it doesn't look like they are going to walk with us."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
Draco sweep out his arm in a mock royal gesture. "Shall we?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. The two silently started walking the tedious walk back to the castle. Ginny suddenly shivered. She hadn't really realized how cold it was out there until then. Suddenly, she felt something warm draped over her shoulders. She looked to see Draco pulling his arms away from his cloak and her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said simply. He nodded.  
  
"It's chilly out here," he commented. They walked on silently for a few minutes more before Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you re-sort yourself?" He asked. Ginny sighed, gathering all her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I didn't belong with the bloody Gryffindors. They pissed me off and I really wasn't one of them. And I also knew that if I were to re-sort, I would end up in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat told me when I was sorted that I should be in Slytherin, but being young and stupid as I was, I wanted to be put in Gryffindor to impress my family," Ginny said, looking up at Draco. He looked a little surprised.  
  
"So you voluntarily re-sorted yourself knowing you'd be in Slytherin? Why" He said, looking back at her. They had reached the castle and they entered it, walking down the hall in the direction of their rooms.  
  
"Because I wanted to piss Ron off," Ginny answered with a smile. Draco smirked. "It's partly true. I did want him to wake up a little. But I felt better with the Slytherins than I ever did with the Gryffindors. And because of certain people."  
  
"Madison?" he asked. She nodded. "You should 'people'. Who else?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny answered mischievously. They reached the hallway between Pansy's and Draco's rooms now.  
  
"Yes I would," he said stopping, with a small smirk upon his face.  
  
"I bet you would," Ginny answered, pulling Draco's cloak off her shoulders. "Thank you for letting me use this."  
  
She handed it over to Draco, who stood there, with the smirk still on his face. "You're not going to tell me are you?"  
  
"No," Ginny said, grinning. "Goodnight Draco Malfoy."  
  
With that, she turned away. She walked down to the portrait, leaning up against a wall beside it. She let her head rest against the cool brick that surrounded it. What is he doing to me? Ginny asked herself silently.  
  
"Muto Posterus," Ginny whispered to the portrait before climbing into their rooms.  
  
Draco stood in that hallway, watching her hips sway seductively until she was out of sight. He shook his head and walked down to Lady Cassandra. He leaned back against the cool wall beside the portrait and let his head rest on the wall. What is she doing to me? He asked himself, before whispering his password and entering his rooms. 


	8. Dream Team Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I own Madison, so there!  
  
Author Notes: Sorry I was so late in posting this! My computer was down so I couldn't! But I hope you all like this! Some nice Dream Team in here but I am not gonna say more! And OMG! Reviewers! I love you! Here are my thanks!  
  
ColeForever16: Thanks so much! I am so happy you like it! And as for Draco and Blaise responding to the girls, there will be a ton more! LOL!  
  
DanielLover00: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story! And yeah, they made the team... Who else? Crabbe and Millicent? Nope!  
  
Lady Selene Li: Quick question? Does DLM stand for my username? Just wondering! Anyways! Thanks for your review! Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Princess Alexiel: Thanks for your review! I am happy you like the story! That makes my day! And I knew you thought Draco was sexy! Who doesn't?  
  
Okane-Tsuki: Thanks so much! I'm super happy you like it! Here is your update!  
  
Black Mystick: Thanks for your review! And yes, it is possible... Lol... that there will be some Quidditch dominating with Maddy and Ginny... Watch for it! And you are obviously very hyper but thanks for your review... Oh and by the way, I met Switchfoot! Cool huh? Autographs and everything! LOL!  
  
ExtremeBlueFire: I am super glad you like it! That makes me so happy!  
  
natalie: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
xPlayer Haterx: Love you username BTW... Thanks for your review! Glad you like it! And yes, a spicy romance indeed...  
  
Kiku2: I updated alright! Don't die! Lol! Here it is! And you'll be seeing some more laters okay? I promise!  
  
DnG4eVer: Thanks! You are so nice! And faithful! SO cool! I'm glad you still like it! That is promising!  
  
Cassie-AKA-Ginny-Weasley: I'm super glad you like! That is terrific! I always thought Ginny belonged in Slytherin too so I put her there...LOL!  
  
Melody Malfoy: I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
bigreader: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! And it does have a plot! As super good one I promise! LOL!  
  
short arse: It seems so...Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Lyss: I'm glad you like my fic! And that Dream Team action is here!  
  
sweetvenus8701: I'm glad you like it! Thanks! And here is your update!  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, extremely crabby. She was not a morning person. Then she remembered the night before and smiled. Yesterday was a very good day. She stood up, stretching idly as she walked to the door. She stepped down the stairs to find Pansy and Madison sitting there, each with a steaming cup of coffee. Pansy looked up at her.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," she said with a smile, taking a sip of her coffee. "We were just about to come and pull you out of bed."  
  
Ginny yawned and nodded, walking into the mini kitchen. She picked up the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.  
  
"Late night?" Madison asked, with a smirk that Ginny didn't see. She turned around and took a seat at the table, taking a drink of her coffee and savoring the fresh taste.  
  
"Madison here was just telling me about her night," Pansy said smirking. "She got Beater and so much more."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Pansy, then to Madison. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Blaise asked me out!" Madison said excitedly. Ginny gave her a huge smile.  
  
"That's great! I'm really happy for you," she said genuinely. "Did you ever doubt it?"  
  
Pansy gave Madison another smile and then turned to Ginny with a sly smile planted on her face.  
  
"So Ginny," Pansy started. "We know about Madison's night. But she had mentioned that while she was with Blaise, you had wandered off with Draco."  
  
Ginny willed herself not to blush, but a little pink crept up on her cheeks. She took another sip of her coffee. "So?"  
  
"So?" Pansy said, smirking still. Madison had put a smirk on her face too.  
  
Ginny looked down at her wrist, staring at her imaginary watch. "Look at the time... Well, we should go down to the Great Hall soon... I should go get ready and you two as well."  
  
Ginny then stood up as did Madison and Pansy. Madison gave Ginny an amused look. "Alright..."  
  
Ginny then turned and raced up the stairs, running into her room and closing the door securely behind her. She leaned up against the door. That was too close. She walked over to her armoire and looked through her clothes. They don't need to know about what happened yesterday. It'll be our little secret. She smiled and continued to look thorough her clothing. She finally pulled out a dark green cargo mini skirt and a slightly lighter green V-neck sleeveless shirt. She pulled off her pajamas and put on her outfit, also pulling out a pair of black flip-flops. Putting her long dark red hair in a ponytail and added some lip-gloss and mascara. She looked in the mirror, satisfied. But there was something missing. She looked through her accessories and pulled out the perfect thing. Sliding the black studded belt loosely on her hips, she grabbed her bag and went down to the living room area to wait for Pansy and Madison. She sat down in one of the plush chairs by the fire and pulled out her schedule. Potions...Excellent...She smiled. Obviously, it was one of her best subjects and something she really enjoyed doing. Better than stupid Transfiguration... She thought scowling. Stuffing her schedule back in her bag, she looked up to find Madison and Pansy coming down the stairs. Madison was dressed in a yellow tank top and a pair of cute jean capris. Pansy had decided on a pair of faded jeans and blue T-shirt. Ginny stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"We have Potions first thing," she said to them. Pansy and Madison both shrugged.  
  
"Not the worst class first thing in the morning," Madison added. Pansy nodded and they started out to the Great Hall.  
  
Breakfast was already half over and Ginny looked anxiously around for Draco. I wonder where he is? She thought. Okay Gin, come on. Why do you care where Draco Malfoy is? She shook her head and looked over at Pansy.  
  
"Who were you looking for?" Pansy asked, beginning to smirk.  
  
"No one," Ginny answered quickly. Pansy just raised an eyebrow and turned away. Ginny looked over at Madison, to find her snogging Blaise right there at the table.  
  
"Maddy! People are trying to eat here," Ginny said, motioning to her still full plate. Madison pulled away from Blaise and blushed a little. Blaise looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Gin. Couldn't keep my hands off of her," He said with a smirk. Ginny gave them a smile and turned back to her food, picking at it. Finally, she saw it was time to go and she stood up. Ginny, Pansy, Madison, and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, heading down to the Potion's room. But soon it was just Ginny and Pansy walking. Madison and Blaise had disappeared some while back around a corner. Together.  
  
"Things will never be the same," Pansy said with a smile. Ginny laughed.  
  
Blaise had Madison pushed up again a wall, both kissing passionately until they broke for air. Then Madison giggled.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"You realize we completely ditched Ginny and Pansy," she said smiling. He nodded.  
  
"They're smart girls," he said. "They'll figure it out."  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. Then she looked at Blaise who looked deep in thought. "Blaise?"  
  
"Oh sorry," he muttered. "I was just wondering what happened to Draco."  
  
"You just noticed?" Madison asked smiling. "He wasn't at breakfast the whole time and you never noticed he was gone?"  
  
He smirked. "I was too busy looking at you."  
  
"Good answer," she said with a light punch to the shoulder.  
  
"But it's not like him to miss breakfast," Blaise said. He wasn't worried; just curious.  
  
"Well, he probably just slept in late," Madison said slyly. "I think he had a late night."  
  
"Oh yeah," Blaise said, remembering the night before, smirking. "Did you find out what happened?"  
  
"Nope," Madison said. "Ginny wouldn't spill anything."  
  
Blaise started nibbling her ear. "I'll ask Draco later. But for now..."  
  
Draco woke up groggily. He hated mornings. But the events of the night before flooded back to him and he smirked. He stood up, stretching so that his skin pulled taut over his stomach, accenting his very toned abs (A/N: I know, completely not necessary but I couldn't help myself and I think some of you enjoyed it anyways...(). He looked over at the clock. Breakfast had started ten minutes ago. Oh well. He thought. That's why I have my own kitchen. He walked down to his mini kitchen in only his black silk boxers, covered in smiley faces (A/N: this is for you Bee!). He went over to the cabinets that were filled with everything anyone could desire, and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. He had picked up the trend from Blaise, who was obsessed with muggle foods. Grabbing a bowl, spoon, and milk from the refrigerator, he sat down at his small kitchen table. He munched silently on the cold cereal. He finished up his cereal and went upstairs to get ready for class. He arrived at his bedroom and stepped inside, immediately walking over to his closet. He searched it, finding a pair of loose fitting jeans. He pulled them out as well as a white t-shirt. He pulled them on and glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes to get to Potion's. He slipped on his robes, slung his bag over his shoulder, and left.  
  
Ginny arrived at the Potions classroom, along with and Pansy, seating at a table nearby. Madison and Blaise stumbled in as well, also taking seats near them.  
  
Ginny gave them a look. "And you both were...?"  
  
Madison looked at Blaise.  
  
"Snogging," he answered honestly. Pansy rolled her eyes and Ginny gave Madison a small wink. She then heard the heard the door swung open. In walked the Dream Team, much to the Slytherin's disliking. Ginny looked at Ron whose eyes had finally landed on her.  
  
"Here it goes," she muttered to Pansy before Ron stood tall and fuming in front of her.  
  
"GINNY!" He roared. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, looking up at him fearlessly.  
  
"Ron," she addressed him. This only seemed to anger him further.  
  
"YOU RE-SORTED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NOW YOU HAVE LANDED IN SLYTHERIN WITH THE SCUM! YOU SEE YOUR MISTAKE!" At these words, every single Slytherin in the room jumped up with menacing glares on their faces.  
  
"What mistake?" Ginny said, holding back a smirk. She knew she was getting him riled up but she didn't care. Ron looked at her incredulously.  
  
"You LIKE this house?" He asked yelling and pointing at the Slytherins who had now seated themselves but gave poisonous looks to Ron.  
  
"A hundred times better than I ever liked Gryffindor," Ginny said genuinely. Ron looked furious.  
  
"I've held off on telling Mum and Dad for a few days now, thinking maybe you had a mental relapse or something. Now I see the real you. You're not the sister I had before. You're no sister of mine," Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Well, I may not be your sister, as you so idiotically put it, but I suppose that's a blessing. Just look what a pompous ass you've turned out to be," Ginny said. Ron opened his mouth and closed it, looking furious. He glared at her before turning away.  
  
"Oh and Ron?" she said mock-sweetly. He turned around and Ginny pulled her arm back. Ginny's fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground. He lie on the ground, his nose running blood, and Ginny let her fist fall to the side. "Slytherin is my house too, so I won't be taking any insults from you."  
  
Hermione, once again, immediately rushed over and muttered a spell to clean up the blood, but it kept coming out. His nose was very disfigured as well. Hermione looked up at Ginny in horror.  
  
"You broke his nose!" she said, looking down at him. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"So? Not my problem... He had it coming for a LONG time," she said looking down at him carelessly. She sat, down crossing her legs under the table.  
  
Just then, Professor Snape stepped into the classroom. He looked around the classroom. The Gryffindors looked shocked and angry and the Slytherins looked rather amused and were looking down on the ground. He then noticed Hermione standing over a very bloody Ron. He saw Ginny sitting, glaring at him and guessed what happened. He walked over to Hermione and Ron, looming in front of them. "Well, Mr. Weasley. Second time this week? I could advise you not to get in the way of your sister again. It seems every time you too communicate, you always get hurt. Very well. Ms. Granger, please take him to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione nodded, helping Ron up and stumbling out of the classroom. Professor Snape walked up to the front of the classroom. "Alright, today we will be... Yes, Ms. Patil?"  
  
Parvati as well as half the Gryffindors had raised their hands as soon as he had begun talking. Parvati lowered her hand and asked, "Isn't she going to be punished, sir?"  
  
Snape gave her a sneer and then looked over at Ginny, who was sitting coolly in her seat with a slight smirk on her face. He turned back to Parvati. "Yes, I suppose she should. MS. Weasley, ten points off Slytherin."  
  
The Gryffindors all looked at Snape with looks of outrage while the Slytherins sniggered. Parvati raised her hand again. "That's it?"  
  
"Ten points off Gryffindor for questioning my judgment, Ms. Patil," Snape said coldly. He looked at the Gryffindors and added, "If anyone else has anything to say, more points can be deducted."  
  
Everyone shook their head. HE looked around and answered, 'Good. Let us proceed then. As I had started, today we will be learning..."  
  
Then, Draco walked in. "Sorry I was late sir."  
  
Snape nodded and Draco sat down in his seat next to Ginny. He hadn't really just come in though. He had seen the entire thing from the door and no one had ever noticed. Except Blaise, who now leaned over at whispered, "You didn't just walk in..."  
  
Draco nodded and smirked as Professor Snape began again. "You know me too well."  
  
"SO I take it you caught the whole thing then?" HE asked with a smirk as well.  
  
"Definitely," Draco said, looking over at Ginny who was scribbling down the instructions. "She was brilliant." 


	9. Astronomy Tower and Post

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I won Madison. Alrighty?  
  
Author Notes: I have so much to say! First of all, I am really, really sorry about not updating in forever. I've been so busy and also unable to get on the computer to type and I was kind of stuck in an author's pit with what to do next! But I got it all figured out now so it should be smooth sailing. And I tried to make this chapter long and dramatic. You'll see! And all my kind reviewers! You are all the best! It's going to take me forever to answer but you all deserve it!  
  
Lady Selene Li: I am so glad you liked it! And I totally love my nickname too... It's wicked cool!  
  
Princess Alexiel: I am glad you liked the abs scene. I loved writing it! Lol! And yes, I made a big mistake. You caught a glimpse of my many changes I make in this fic! What you see is probably only half of what I really write because I am always editing! But I fixed it!  
  
DanielLover00: Thanks for your review! Yeah I had to have Ginny punch Ron because he's too bossy! Lol!  
  
DragonSpitfire22: Yeah, like I mentioned in Princess Alexiel's review, I messes up, but I fixed it! I am so glad you like my story! Thanks for your review!  
  
Lyss: Thanks a lot for you review! About your real action, I added some in here between the two. I can't really have it be too much before they hook up but here is something to wet your palette. Lol!  
  
LeggyLoloo: I am so happy you liked it! I love reviewers! You guys are the best!  
  
Bigreader: I don't mind that you didn't sign in...It's the review that counts! LOL! Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Power of the stars: I've had that happen a few times with not knowing the password to get back in. It sucks... Anyways, thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Angela: I'm glad you like my fic! And thank you for not saying it's predictable... Because it isn't! I promise! You'll know by the end of this chapter...Hint hint!  
  
Kiku2: Ginny punching Ron makes you warm and tingly? Interesting! Anyways, I'm glad you like it! And Harry will play a huge role in this all later...Lol! Not saying more!  
  
Okane-Tsuki: I'm glad you think it's funny! I try... Lol!  
  
Bee: You're welcome for the boxers! Anything for my reviewers! Thanks for your nice review!  
  
Mally: I'm SOOOO glad you like my story! That means everything! And yes, I'm trying not to rush because they can't just hook up immediately... No fun! And yes I will continue and finish this story!  
  
Star: I'm really glad you like it! Here is your update!  
  
Kari: Thanks for your review!  
  
KaibaGurl47: I'm glad you liked the punch. I rather liked it myself...LOL! Anyways, thanks for your review!  
  
Kate: OH you are too nice! I used to read Draco/Hermione too and still do, but I really like Ginny/Draco... Thanks so much!  
  
Calmhisteria: I'm glad you like my story! And I'm glad you brought up the Ginerva thing... I go to J.K. Rowling's website as well and know her name isn't Virginia but I like it a lot better... So I made her Virginia but I forgot to tell my readers, so thanks for bringing it up. And about the predictability, I think you might change your mind because this story isn't just a Ginny/Draco... Just read and you'll see!  
  
a-sam: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Power Punk: Thanks for the seven times really good! Lol! I'm glad you like it!  
  
ErYn: I'm glad you love it and I hope you like the next chapter as much as I liked writing it!  
  
Cassie-aka-Ginny-Weasley: Thanks for your review! And you're Draco/Ginny action is in this chapter!  
  
Superdebook: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
George's Brother Fred: I'm glad you like it! Here is your update!  
  
Juliana: Here's your update! I hope you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Feline: I'm super glad you like it! Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites! That makes me so happy!  
  
Dracoshotty: Here's your update! Enjoy!  
  
The bell finally rang and the students shuffled out in a hurry. Professor Snape had spent the entire class explaining the Advanced Healing Potion. It was one of those long-term projects he had promised at the beginning. So now the five Slytherins walked out of class, thinking over the class.  
  
"That was the most boring class ever!" Pansy complained. "All he did was talk the entire time!"  
  
Madison and Blaise walked together down the hall with Blaise's arm wrapped around Madison's waist. Madison and Blaise exchanged knowing glances. Madison said, "It wasn't so bad."  
  
Pansy shook her head. "Did you really think we didn't notice you two kissing in the corner? I think even Snape noticed."  
  
Madison blushed and Blaise smirked, bending down to kiss her. Ginny and Pansy looked over at each other and rolled their eyes. Then Pansy stopped. "I have class down this way you guys. I'll catch you at dinner."  
  
With a wave, Pansy turned down the hall. Blaise looked over at Ginny, Madison and Draco. He said, "Me too. We'll see you later. And Ginny, by the way, brilliant show in Potions."  
  
Draco, having been silent throughout this entire conversation, then spoke up. He added with a smirk, "Feel free to do it again."  
  
With that he winked and strode down the hall before walking out of sight. Ginny smiled, trying to hide it from Madison who obviously caught the wink. Now Madison looked over at Ginny with an eyebrow raised. "Did he just wink at you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head defensively, still trying to hold back a smile. But Madison, being her best friend, of course, caught it. "And you liked it...Oh boy..."  
  
She ended with a smile and they continued walking down the hall to Charms.  
  
Ginny and Madison walked into the Great Hall and instinctively walked over to the Slytherin table. Once again, Ginny felt the Gryffindors staring or rather glaring. She turned around to find the Gryffindor table indeed glaring at her. She caught Ron's eye and he immediately looked away. Well, at least he gets what I meant by punching him. I wish the other Gryffs would get it too. It's getting old. She took a seat in her usual spot and Pansy came strolling in, taking a seat by her as well.  
  
"Hey you guys," she greeted with a smile. "What's up?  
  
"Oh the Gryffs are staring at Ginny again," Madison answered, having noticed as well. Pansy shook her head.  
  
"Do they ever learn?"  
  
Just then, Blaise walked in, taking a seat opposite the girls. He waved at the girls, giving a wink and smile to Madison. Ginny and Pansy looked to each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Ah, the Gryffs are staring at you again Gin?" Blaise asked, looking over at their table. Ginny nodded.  
  
"So I am definitely not the only one who's noticed," she mumbled. The other three shook their head. Pansy looked up and noticed Draco missing.  
  
"Where's Draco, Blaise?" she asked. Blaise swallowed down his food before answering.  
  
"Head Boy duty," he said smirking. Ginny, Pansy, and Madison all smirked as well, imagining how fun it must be to watch over the other students. At the end of dinner, the four stood up, all heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
"So where is everyone going?" Pansy asked them all. Blaise and Madison looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Alright so we know where you two are going. Gin?"  
  
"To study," she said with a small groan. "I have a huge Arithmancy assignment to do. So I'll see you all later..."  
  
With that she waved goodbye to the group and headed to her rooms.  
  
Draco stood watching a group of first years run by. Idiot first years, he thought. His shift was almost over now. He had been on this shift for a few hours, simply watching students stroll by. But his mind was occupied in thought. Somehow, his mind kept wandering back to Ginny. He saw her silky dark red hair and porcelain skin in his mind very clearly. He glanced down at his watch. Five till eleven. It was close enough to the end of his shift. He left his post and headed for the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Ginny slammed her book shut, finally finished with her homework. She looked up at the clock on her wall. Five till eleven. Crap, she thought. I had no idea it was so late. Curfew is five minutes. But I really need some fresh air. She stood up, walking over to her window. Not good enough, she thought as she collected a warm cloak from her armoire. She opened her door and quietly slipped out, making her way down to their small living room. Thankfully, no one was there so she walked silently out of their rooms and down the silent halls. There were only a few stranglers left who were heading back to their common rooms but Ginny made her way up to the Astronomy Tower quietly. She finally got there, climbing up the stone steps into the small room. She pulled off her cloak and threw it hastily in the corner, walking up the open window. She leaned against the sill letting the cool air wash over her. Perfect, she thought. Then a familiar voice spoke out of the shadows.  
  
"Thank you for so brilliantly aiming your cloak at my head."  
  
Ginny turned around to find Draco Malfoy stepping out of the shadows. She smirked. "Why are you always in places you're not supposed to be? In the doorway of the Potion's classroom and then here?"  
  
"Because I never want to miss anything important," Draco said with a smirk. Ginny smirked and turned back toward the window.  
  
"How was Head Boy duty?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fabulous," he answered sarcastically as well behind her. "Nothing I love more than watching annoying little kids scurry back and forth all over the hall."  
  
She turned back to him with a smile. "That great?"  
  
He simply raised an eyebrow and stepped toward her. She looks gorgeous tonight, he thought. The way the moonlight hit her dark red locks made her glow like an angel. Ginny was having similar thoughts. Jeans and a t-shirt do him well, she thought. And the way the light shined through his hair... She shook her head and turned away from the window.  
  
"Do you come up here often?" She asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Not really. Just when I need to think things over," he said, looking her in the eye. HE stepped towards her, now less than two feet away.  
  
"Really...And what were you thinking about?" She asked softly. He stepped closer, closing the distance between the two. He was now a few inches away.  
  
"You," he answered, whispering softly in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and closed her eyes. He pulled back, staring into her eyes. She looked back at him, getting lost in the mercury pools that were his eyes. So lost was she that she didn't even notice when he leaned forward. She suddenly realized he was kissing her when she felt his soft lips brush hers. Then he pushed a little harder and Ginny pushed her hand behind his head, raking her fingers in his soft platinum hair. She pushed his head towards hers and he took the hint, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her back against on of the cool rock walls. She felt his tongue gliding along her lower lip, begging entrance. She sighed a little into his mouth allowing entrance enough for his tongue to slip in. He slipped inside, playing gently with her tongue. She kissed him hungrily back, feeling like fireworks were going off inside. All too soon, he pulled away, staring back into her caramel-colored eyes. Then with a smile and a wink, he turned and walked out of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Ginny stood their, fazed by what had happened. But she slowly lifted two fingers up to her lips, remembering the kiss they had shared a moment ago. Then she smiled. That was the best kiss I have ever had, she thought as she walked back to her rooms.  
  
Draco walked out of the Astronomy Tower, still smiling. I have no idea why I just did that, he thought to himself. But I am sure glad I did. What is she doing to me? HE walked silently through the halls, still remembering the feelings of her lips on his.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning tiredly. Then she smiled. Draco Malfoy kissed me last night. She stood up and stretched out, walking downstairs. She saw Pansy and Madison sitting at the table once again, Madison draining a glass of orange juice and Pansy with a mug of coffee. She took a seat next to them.  
  
"Good morning," she said brightly. Madison and Pansy both looked up at her.  
  
"Well Gin, you're happy today," Pansy said with a raised eyebrow. Ginny just looked at them both.  
  
"Really? Just the same as always," she said, getting up and pouring a mug of coffee.  
  
"Sure Gin," Madison said with a smirk. "I'm not even going to ask what went down last night because you won't tell."  
  
"You're right," Ginny said taking a seat.  
  
"But it wouldn't have to do with a certain Mr. Malfoy, now would it?" Pansy asked with a smirk. Ginny nearly spit out her coffee.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" She asked.  
  
"Just the fact that Blaise said Draco didn't come back until late and you came in about the same time. I heard you, you know," Pansy said with a look. "But I'm sure it was just coincidence."  
  
"Of course it was," Ginny said quickly, knowing they were onto her. "I'm going to go get ready."  
  
With that she scurried off to her bedroom leaving Pansy and Madison behind.  
  
"She was definitely with Draco," Madison said.  
  
"Oh definitely," Pansy answered quickly.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with a groan. Idiot alarm clock, he thought to himself. He tiredly sat up, cursing mornings. Then he remembered the night before. That will make any man's day, he thought with a smirk. He stood up, walking downstairs slowly to take his usual morning coffee. He stumbled over to the coffee pot, reaching for a mug.  
  
"Tired Draco?" A familiar voice asked behind him. Draco groaned recognizing it.  
  
"Blaise what are you doing in here?" He asked turning around to find him sitting at his table.  
  
"Just checking on my best mate, who it seems, had a late night," Blaise answered with a smirk. Draco scowled and sat down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, reclining in his chair.  
  
"I spoke with Madison this morning. It seems that a certain Virginia Weasley didn't get in until very late last night," Blaise answered, his smirk growing wider. "Actually, it was about the same time you got in. What a wild coincidence."  
  
"Indeed," Draco answered, inwardly smiling at the memories of the night before.  
  
"Weird how you both got in at the VERY same time," Blaise said innocently.  
  
"Yeah really," Draco said, standing up. "Well, now that we're done with that, I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Alright," Blaise answered with a smirk as Draco walked away. Does he think I'm stupid, he thought to himself, taking a sip of Draco's coffee.  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Pansy and Madison, taking a seat in their usual spots.  
  
"So Ginny, what were you doing so late last night?" Madison asked slyly. Ginny groaned right as Draco and Blaise walked in. They took their seats across from them. Blaise, Madison, and Pansy soon immersed in a conversation, and judging from what they could hear, it was about them.  
  
"Have they questioned you all morning too?" Draco asked looking over at Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"Mercilessly," she answered, rolling her eyes. Then the shriek of an owl was heard over the Great Hall. The owls circled over all the tables, looking for their owners. Surprising, an owl flew over to Ginny, dropping a long rectangular red box on her plate. That's weird, she thought picking it up, I never get post. She pulled the cover off the box and gasped quietly when she looked inside. A single black rose complete with thorns lay forebodingly in the box. She dropped the box in surprise and noticed a small note in there as well. Fishing it out, she read it silently to herself.  
  
We're coming for you.  
  
She felt her face drain of color as she shoved the note back into the box, putting the lid back on. Suddenly, the box lit on fire, burning quickly into a pile of ash. She bit her lip fearfully and looked up. She found Draco Malfoy looking down at the pile of ash that used to be the rose. He looked up at her with confusion written in his face. She looked back at him, feeling a little scared. 


	10. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. I own Madison though...  
  
Author Note: Hey everyone! OMG! I've reached 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone! I'll thank you below as usual! You all are the best! Anyways, I would've updated sooner but I got a little stuck in this chapter! Obviously, I fixed it! So here it is... Oh and by the way, since like everyone who reviewed asked me about the rose, I'll answer one question collectively. You won't find out for um, three chapters or so... So sorry! But speaking of reviewers!  
  
Bigreader: I won't tell you what happened yet! Sorry! Just keep reading and you'll find out! Thanks for your review!  
  
a-sam: I can't tell you what it means either. Sorry for the cliffy... Not really. Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Bee: I'm glad you liked it! Told you it wouldn't be predictable! HAHAHA! Anyways, I hope you didn't have bad dreams... Lol...  
  
Power of the stars: Yes scary... Sort of... Lol! Thanks for the review! I love my reviewers!  
  
George's Brother Fred: I'm not gonna tell you! I can't... But you'll find out later! Here's your update! Thanks!  
  
Lady-Nimoe: Yeah... It gets worse! That is all I am gonna say... ALL... Okay except for thanks for the review!  
  
Princess Alexiel: I understand what you're saying! Lol! I'm so glad you liked it. I really hope I didn't scare any readers away... (cringe) Thanks for your review! (smile)  
  
Dracoshotty: I'm so glad you like it! That makes me SOOOO happy!  
  
Okane-Tsuki: Yeah not predictable.. I told you! Thanks for your review!  
  
Anony Mouse: Hey... I know you! Like I've meet you! Like, I spent the night at you house on Monday! Woohoo! We like know each other... Lol! Okay, I'm done now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DanielLover00: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Super glad! Thanks for your review!  
  
Socrazyluv2party: I can't tell you what the rose means! Sorry! But if you keep reading, you'll find out! Thanks for your review!  
  
"Ginny, what was that?" Draco asked her, looking into her eyes and then glancing quickly to the pile of ash.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said quickly, pushing the ash off the table.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, a trace of concern evident in his voice. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, trying to hide the fear she really had. He gave her one last look before turning to the other three who, oblivious to all the vents, were just finishing up their conversation. Pansy checked her watch as she turned to them.  
  
"Breakfast will be over in two minutes," she said with a small sigh. "We should get going."  
  
They all nodded and stood up, heading out the door. They walked on a distance, Blaise, Madison, and Pansy still chatting merrily before Ginny spoke up.  
  
"I have my class down that way," Ginny said pointing to her left. "I'll see you all later."  
  
They nodded and continued on their way, except for Draco, who paused for a split second to give her a small nod before joining the group. Ginny continued on her way down to Arithmancy, deep in thought. What was that? She asked herself.  
  
The day passed slowly it seemed to Ginny, as she finished up Charms class and headed down alone to dinner. She was running late so her friends would have already been in the Great Hall. She walked in and saw, as she had suspected, the other four Slytherins seated at the table in their usual spots. She took her normal seat as they all greeted her. Once again, the three broke into casual conversation as the food appeared. Ginny put some food on her plate for show and pushed it around her plate, hoping no one would notice she wasn't eating. But pretty soon, her friends had taken to their food as well and looked over at Ginny who hadn't eaten anything.  
  
"You okay, Gin?" Madison asked her, Blaise and Pansy looking over as well. "You kind of seem quiet today and you haven't even touched your food."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Just tired I guess. I'm fine."  
  
They all turned around, seemingly satisfied. But Ginny could feel someone's eyes on her and she looked up to see Draco looking at her. He inclined his head in the direction of her food and looked back up at her.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said simply. He gave her a look and went back to his own food, obviously not believing her. Ginny was glad when dinner was over. The five of them walked out of the Great Hall, some talking with each other.  
  
"I'm really tired," Ginny said to them. "I think I'm just going to go back to the rooms and try and catch some sleep."  
  
With that, she left the group and went back to her rooms to go to sleep.  
  
Shortly after Ginny left, Draco retired to his rooms as well. He whispered the password to his portrait and stepped inside, walking over to the roaring fire and falling into one of the chairs. He pulled off his shoes and shirt, his mind reeling in thought. The entire day he had been thinking about Ginny. He was worried, something that didn't come too easily to a Malfoy. He had seen the black rose in the box and watched her face pale as she read the note. He saw the frightened look in her eyes when she placed the note back into the box and watched the box go aflame and burn to ashes. He felt afraid for her. A black rose was never a good sign. And it seemed to be bothering her too. He stood up, grabbing his shirt and walking up the steps to his bedroom. He threw his shirt on an empty chair and pulled off his pants as well, throwing them on top his shirt. He flicked off the light and climbed into bed, thinking to get a good night's rest. But in truth, he didn't sleep for a few hours. His head was still occupied with thoughts of Ginny.  
  
Ginny arrived at her rooms after leaving the group, muttering her password and walking slowly up to her rooms. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into her pajamas, sliding in between the covers of her bed. She let out a sigh. What a nightmare of a day, she thought. She found her thoughts lingering back to breakfast, her mind replaying when she opened the box and saw the thorny black rose and eerie letter. She shuddered at the thought. Turning off the light, she slide deeper into her covers, trying to warm up but her thoughts were cold. Who could've done that? She wondered silently. She pulled the covers closer to her body, still trying to find warmth. Then she remembered the other aspect of the day. Draco Malfoy was the only one who knew about the rose. He really seemed concerned, she thought. He seemed so nice. Then she felt herself warming up and she fell asleep thinking of mercury eyes and silver hair.  
  
The next morning when Draco woke up, his head was still filled with thoughts of the day before. He slowly got out of bed. Well, he thought, at least I now this day has to be better because it couldn't possibly be worse... With that, he walked down to the kitchen for his morning coffee.  
  
When Ginny woke that morning, her thoughts were also on the day before. She had done some serious thinking about that morning post and finally convinced herself it was a prank. In her heart, she knew it wasn't, but it helped her to think it was some harmless joke. She let out a sigh as she pulled herself out of bed, trying to assure herself it wasn't anything to be worried about.  
  
Ginny, Madison, and Pansy all walked into the Great Hall, taking their seats.  
  
"It's good to have you back Gin," Pansy said with a smile. "It's not the same when you're all tired like you were yesterday."  
  
Ginny nodded with a smile, pushing back thoughts of the day before. Blaise and Draco took that moment to walk in and took their seats. After a quick kiss with Madison, Blaise looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Feeling better Ginny?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, you're no fun when you're sick like that."  
  
Ginny let out a small laugh and Blaise turned back to Pansy and Madison. She smiled a little. She had great friends.  
  
"You seem better today," she heard Draco say. She looked up at him and nodded. He looked at her with a little surprise. "You figured out what it was?"  
  
"A practical joke," she answered unsurely. He simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "That's what you think?"  
  
"No," she said, looking him in the eye. "But that's what I'm settling with."  
  
He simply nodded. At least she's better, he thought. I couldn't stand having her like she was yesterday. I have no idea what to do with depressed people.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Ginny. She made it through Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Charms without a single thought to the day before. Finally, she thought, I'm able to move on from it. Now as the bell rang, Ginny pushed her way through the crowd, anxious to get to her friends and dinner. She was starving, having not eaten anything at dinner the night before and only having a glass of orange juice for breakfast. She spotted the brunette and blonde heads of her two best friends and shouted to them over the crowd.  
  
"Hey Pansy! Madison!" Ginny said, making her way to them. They turned and spotted her too, helping pull her through the last group of students. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief. "It is so crowded in here! But anyways, let's go get some food! I'm starving!"  
  
Madison laughed. "That's our Ginny. She may be a complete opposite of Ron but she has that Weasley appetite!"  
  
Pansy smiled as the three arrived in the Great Hall, finding Blaise and Draco already seated. They seated themselves and immediately broke out in conversation.  
  
"So what are you plans for the weekend?" Pansy asked as the food appeared. Ginny gathered some food on her plate and joined in with conversation, laughing like she hadn't in a few days.  
  
Through the entire conversation, Draco didn't say a word. It was that he was unsocial, though he supposed that is what some would call him. But no, he had other things on his mind. He watched Ginny, laughing with her friends, her brilliant dark red hair catching the sunlight. He wasn't staring at her either, just catching glimpses. Does she have nay idea how gorgeous she is? He asked himself silently. He watched as she licked her lips, getting off the extra pumpkin juice. It reminded him of their kiss, what her lips felt like. He was driving himself crazy.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Blaise's voice in his ear. "Why don't you just ask her out mate? I really doubt she'd turn you down..."  
  
He turned to Blaise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been best friends since age two Draco. I know when you like a girl, and you've fallen for this one. Hard," he said, raising his eyebrows in her direction and then turning back to the others. Meanwhile Blaise's words echoed through his head. 'You've fallen for this one. Hard.' It couldn't be true, he thought to himself. But as he looked over at Ginny again, he began to see truth to Blaise's words.  
  
The group talked until the last of dessert was gone, and then collectively stood up, heading out of the Great Hall. Outside the door, Ginny spoke.  
  
"Sorry, you guys. I'd love to hang out longer but I have some homework that won't wait," Ginny said apologetically.  
  
"Alright Gin. NO problem," Madison answered with a smile. "Plus, Blaise and I need to go work on our Potion's assignment."  
  
"There is no Potion's assignment," Pansy said with a smirk.  
  
"So?" Blaise answered. "It's a good cover-up..."  
  
They all laughed as Madison and Blaise walked away. Ginny waved them goodbye and left herself, making her way down to her rooms. She took to the steps, not really paying attention, when she lost her balance. She fell backwards, sure she was going to fall down the stairs when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to find two silver eyes staring back at her. Draco pulled her up, making sure she had a good balance before dropping his arms.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said a little breathlessly. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Anytime," he answered before turning away. Ginny stood on the steps for a second longer.  
  
"Dear, is that your boyfriend?" Ginny heard one of the portraits ask her.  
  
She turned to face it. "Oh no, we're just, um, friends."  
  
The portrait, an older woman with a friendly face and medieval dress on, looked her over. "Really? You two just seem like such a cute couple."  
  
Ginny shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "No, no. Just friends."  
  
"Maybe you should reconsider," the portrait said. Ginny turned to face it but found her already gone. She shook her head and continued down to her rooms, thinking about what she had said. Her and Draco together? No, not possible, she thought. But the more she thought about it, the more she found the aspect appealing. 


	11. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I own Madison...  
  
Author Notes: OMG! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I got stuck in a few spots... But I solved it, mostly because I got my friend to read it and she really liked it and wanted it updated. And she didn't know it was me... But she found out today! A huge relief! Anyways thanks so much for all your reviews! Reviewers I love you!  
  
Bigreader: I can't tell you about the rose! But trust me; it'll be worth the wait! Lots more action to come! Here's your update! Sorry for the delay!  
  
George's Brother Fred: No, I can't tell you about the rose either! It's secret! But you'll find out soon enough! Here's your update!  
  
Lyss: Well, read this chapter, and then tell me when you think they'll hook up! Thanks for your review!  
  
Short arse: Yep, they've got it bad! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Iwant2FDraco: Um, sure... But later... Thanks for your review!  
  
Cricket949: I've always thought that Ginny and Draco make the cutest couple! And I like Ginny's best friend to be with Blaise.. Just what I like... Anyways, I am so happy you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Bee: No, they are not going to be together... Didn't you know I write Harry Potter fanfiction tragedies? DUH! Yes, they are going to be together! I dunno about Pansy yet... I'll find someone for her... I love Ginny too... She is soo rockin'! Thanks for yur comments... You are so kind! I can't tell you about the rose... It would be no fun for you! I really hope you didn't stay on all this time! It kind of took a while!  
  
Sweetvenus8701: I'm so glad you like my story! That makes my day! You are so nice! Shower me with compliments! So sweet!  
  
miSzjaYj0ckSz: Your username is really hard to transcribe! Here's another chapter!  
  
aoi-yuki-yume: Thanks... I'm glad you like it! But don't give away my plot... Shh!  
  
Jessica: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Snowelf212: Hey back girlfriend! Yeah this is kinda weird to write, because you are sitting right next to me... But anyways, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Woohoo! By the way, I had fun roasting marshmallows with you and Shelby! Lotsa fun! Yeah so now I updated and your other request was that we hang out, and you are! So bye!  
  
Princess Alexiel: Wouldn't we all? If I would've known Draco was anywhere near me, I would've kidnapped him!  
  
Angel Of The Living Dead: Thanks! Oh you all are so nice! I love you all!  
  
AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: I'm glad you like it! After all, I write this for you all! Here's another chapter!  
  
Puss in boots 119: Thanks so much! Here's an update!  
  
Ginny woke up fully rested the next morning. The day was Saturday and Ginny couldn't have been happier. The entire week, she realized, had been draining and her well-deserved break was here. She let out a yawn and pulled herself out of bed, making her way downstairs into the kitchen, where she found Pansy with her usual cup of coffee, reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny picked up a glass of orange juice and made her way over to where Pansy was sitting.  
  
"Morning," Pansy said with a smile. Ginny smiled in return, taking a seat opposite from her friend.  
  
"Good morning," Ginny greeted in return. She took a sip of her juice and noticed someone missing. "What happened to Madison?"  
  
"Off with Blaise..." Pansy answered. "Where else?"  
  
Ginny smiled, imagining what trouble they would be getting into. "They make such a great couple..."  
  
"Oh I know!" Pansy said with a grin. "I get so jealous...."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well, I'm really happy for them..."  
  
"Me too," Pansy said, taking another drink of her coffee. She looked over at Ginny. "So what are your plans for today Gin?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nothing... Just a day of rest I guess. Isn't that what weekends are for?"  
  
"Some would say..." Pansy said with a frown. "My teachers however, don't agree. I have a huge Muggle Studies paper due Monday that I have to finish, so I was just on my way down to the library. Sorry to leave you."  
  
"Don't be," Ginny said. "I'm just going to read a book I think. Or maybe work on some homework. "  
  
"Alright," Pansy said standing up. "Well, I am going to try to finish it up as soon as possible and I hope I'll be back sooner than later."  
  
"Yeah, good luck with your paper," Ginny said with an empathetic smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it," Pansy said with a half smile, grabbing her book bag and heading towards the portrait hole. "See you later Gin..."  
  
Ginny waved her goodbye and finished off the last of her orange juice. She got up and went into their living room, picking up her book.  
  
Draco woke up on his own, a very nice comparison to the screeching of his alarm clock during the weekdays. He climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs into his kitchen. He walked right over to his cupboards and pulled out a fresh box of Lucky Charms, a bowl, spoon, and milk from the refrigerator. He set down his breakfast materials on his table, noticing a note in Blaise's elegant handwriting. He read as he slumped down into his seat.  
  
Draco,  
  
Went out with Madison, though you probably don't care. I'll catch up with you later, because I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon.  
  
Blaise  
  
Draco smirked. Knowing Blaise, he was probably with Madison in the Room of Requirement. Nope, he thought, he definitely won't be back for a while. He poured his cold cereal and sat silently munching on it, thinking over how he was going to spend the day. He let out an internal groan when he realized he still had Charm's homework to do. He finished up his breakfast and cleared it away with a flick of his wand. He summoned his bag from his rooms, pulling out his essay and beginning the tedious job of studying.  
  
After some time, Ginny heard the portrait swing open and she looked to find Madison stepping in. Ginny glanced down at her watch, seeing it read eight. The day had passed by without her even knowing. Madison walked over to where Ginny was and dropped into a seat opposite her. Ginny immediately took in Madison's appearance and smirked. Her hair was messed up, her cheeks were slightly pink, and her breathing was slightly heavier than usual.  
  
"Have a good time?" Ginny asked, putting away her book and straightening herself, giving Madison a knowing look. Madison's blush deepened as she looked at Ginny with a little bit of a guilty expression.  
  
"Yes," she said simply as Ginny continued to smirk. She looked over at Ginny anxious to change the subject. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh just reading," Ginny said, motioning towards her book.  
  
"Not flirting with a certain blonde haired Slytheirn?" Madison asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Ginny said with a groan.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a no. But I don't understand why you two haven't hooked up," Madison said, still smiling.  
  
"Madison, I've told you many times before, I don't like Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Are you sure Gin?" Madison said, with a tone of seriousness. Ginny looked over at her. Madison stood up, walking towards the portrait hole. "I have to go meet Blaise. And I think you have some thinking to do, huh?"  
  
With that, Madison stepped out of the room, leaving Ginny with her thoughts. Once again, she was asking herself if it was true. Could she really have fallen for Draco Malfoy? With a shake of her head, she stood up, deciding she needed to clear her head. She walked down the hall in a sort of daze to the Prefect's bathroom, hardly noticing where she was going; only relying on her feet to guide her. She found herself in front of the portrait and whispered the password, stepping inside. She was grateful it was empty; she really didn't want to run into anyone right now. She filled up the tub with water and added soaps and bubbles, filling the room with wonderful scents. She shed her clothes, sinking into the hot water and resting her head against the side, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind of thought, but only filling it with thoughts of a certain Slytherin.  
  
Draco rolled up his essay, putting a string around it to keep it intact right as the portrait swung open. He turned to see Blaise walk in, looking very pleased with himself. Draco could only guess from the state of his looks, that he had a good time.  
  
"Blaise, Blaise, leave the girl her innocence for a little longer," Draco said with a smirk. Blaise smirked in return and sat down opposite him, propping his legs on the table. He looked across the table at Draco's paper, pulling it towards him, he read it over.  
  
"So is this what you've been working on?" Blaise asked, throwing it back to Draco who caught it and placed it in his bag.  
  
"Yes, all day," Draco said, with a hint of frustration in his tine for being stuck doing that all day.  
  
"Odd. I would've thought you had been hooking up with Ginny by now. Did I underestimate you?" Blaise said with a lift of his right eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise caught this. "Don't even try mate."  
  
Draco looked up at Blaise. "What makes you so sure that I like the girl anyways Blaise?"  
  
"Only the way you look at her," Blaise said genuinely. "And I know when my best mate has fallen for a girl. And hard if I might add."  
  
Draco looked a little surprised, contemplating the truth factor to these words. Blaise, as if reading his mind, answered him back.  
  
"It's true. Just ask her out," Blaise said, standing up. "I have to go meet Madison. Don't let yourself waste away. Merlin knows there are better things to do. Or better people to see."  
  
With that, Blaise disappeared through the portrait hole, leaving Draco in confusion. He couldn't have fallen for her could he? He thought. His mind jumbled, he looked up at the clock to find it reading a quarter to nine. He got up and headed out for Head Boy duty.  
  
Blaise stepped out of Draco's quarters, immediately doning a smirk on his face. He walked down the hall until he saw Madison. He kissed her deeply before pulling away.  
  
"How'd it go for you?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Perfect," Madison said with a smile. "And you?"  
  
"Exactly as planned," Blaise said with a smile. "I'll bet their hooked up by tomorrow. Let's go tell Pansy."  
  
Madison beamed and nodded as they headed off toward the library. "She'll be thrilled. It's going just like plan."  
  
Ginny pulled herself out of the tub once the water began to grow cold. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself as she stepped out and pulled out her clothes. She realized that the bath had done nothing for her thoughts. She let out a sigh. Draco Malfoy, she thought. Why is it I spend my days thinking of you? She dried herself off and stepped out of the Prefect's bathroom into the dark and empty corridors. Walking briskly, she still reflected on what Madison had told her. She was wandering down the hall lost in thought when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and pull her into a corner. Ginny made a move to scream but she only let out a small one as she felt a hand cover her mouth. She looked up fearfully at the person standing before her and saw emerald green eyes. Harry?  
  
"Ginny, don't scream," Harry said. "If I let go of your mouth, you won't scream?"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly as Harry pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you," Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry, but why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you how much, I love you," Harry said. "I don't understand why I didn't see it before. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"No," Ginny answered simply. At this, Harry seemed to be angry.  
  
"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Harry spat. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I used to be the girl who worshipped you and wanted nothing more than to be a part of the Golden Trio," Ginny said, with a small smile. "But now, I couldn't imagine wanting to be a part of that. And I've grown out of my schoolgirl crush. I don't like you and I never could."  
  
Harry went red in the face and tightened his grip on her arm. "You don't love me anymore? How is this possible?"  
  
Ginny at this point had to force herself to not roll her eyes. What a stuck- up snob. He continued, looking her right in the eye. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her, in what she assumed he thought was a passionate kiss. But all Ginny could think of was how she'd rather be kissing someone else.  
  
"Now do you like me?" He questioned stupidly.  
  
"No," she said once again.  
  
"Who could you possibly like better? Malfoy?" Harry ended with a sneer, thinking it was some great joke. But Ginny stood there, thinking about everything that had happened. When Harry had kissed her, she could only imagine it was Draco. It was then she realized, that everything Madison had told her, all the things Pansy had teased her about. They were true. She had fallen for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes," she answered with a smile. Harry let out a yell of frustration. He was furious. His grip tightened to the point where it hurt. "Harry that hurts."  
  
"Well you deserve it, you..." Harry started. But he never finished his sentence. Ginny watched as a blonde blur passed her and the next thing she saw was Harry lying on the ground with a broken nose.  
  
Draco walked down the hall to where he supposed he would be stationed. Suddenly, he heard a small scream and immediately looked to where it had come. That sounded familiar, like... Ginny?! He ran down the corridor, and looked around the corner. He saw Harry holding onto Ginny's arm and was kissing her roughly. Draco was about to run in there and pull him off when he heard Harry speak.  
  
"Now do you like me?" He questioned stupidly.  
  
"No," Ginny answered simply. Draco smirked.  
  
"Who could you possibly like better? Malfoy?" Harry ended with a sneer. Draco froze. Ginny seemed deep in thought before she answered.  
  
"Yes," she answered with a smile. Draco stood there stunned. She liked him? Then he realized he had fallen for her too. He had been afraid of rejection from the start. How could Ginny like him? But now, he realized that he needed to be with Ginny. He was pulled back to the conversation when he heard Harry yell in frustration. Harry looked furious. Draco noticed his grip tightened on Ginny's arm.  
  
"Harry that hurts," Ginny said, looking pained. Draco immediately ran over to them as Harry spoke.  
  
"Well you deserve it, you..." Harry started, but before he could finish, Draco punched him right in the nose, sending him crashing to the floor. He looked up at Ginny. She looked at him with a mixture of gratefulness and slight horror.  
  
"Did you hear the whole thing?" Ginny asked reluctantly. She was never going to hear the end of it from him. Draco smiled a true smile Ginny had never seen.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered. Ginny quickly tried to cover it up.  
  
"Well, you see..." She started but before she could end, Draco had pressed his lips against hers. Ginny gave in eagerly, kissing him back for what seemed like ages. They finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Draco asked, hoping he hadn't just imagined what he saw.  
  
"Every word of it," Ginny said with a warm smile.  
  
"Good, because I'm tired of trying to keep my hands off of you," Draco said, still smiling. "I'm infatuated with you Ginny. Would you please be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Like you even had to ask," Ginny said before pulling him into another deep kiss. 


	12. A Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that... I own Madison and the plot.  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you all! I know this chapter is not the most exciting and I am pretty unsure about what you all will think... I really hope you like it! And if you don't, please don't leave my story! I am so worried about this chapter... Truly... And from here on, it will get more action-packed. Truly. And I hope the Ginny/Draco being together thing isn't bad because I tried really hard to make it good, but I can't have them just completely all over each other at first. You know me. I take things slow. But I really, really hope you like it! And reviewers! I have you all to thank. And as a last note, please, anyone who's reading this, please please review! Alright, reviewers!  
  
Blissfulxsin: Thanks for your review! I am really glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Puss in boots 119: Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Valentines- hater: Yeah I always thought she wasn't right for Gryffindor. And yes, it took a lot of time to get them hooked up, but it's all the more for a stronger relationship. Thanks for you review!  
  
Cricket494: Yes they are together! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Snowelf12: Hey! Yeah it was fun! We should do it again sometime! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crystalillusion: Here's another chapter! I really really hope you like it!  
  
Damia: Thanks for your review.. True, Ginny and Draco will be snogging now... A lot. And I dunno about Pansy. I am kinda still thinking about her.  
  
Libby: Thanks for your review! Yeah I always thought the Slytherins might not be as evil as they seem. Yeah, a lot has changed for the original characters in my story. And yes, Harry too... Thanks again!  
  
Crystal Moon Magic: Yeah she kicks butt often too... Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Angel of the Living Dead: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: I've read about eviler Harry's before, but I guess he would qualify as evil...I am so glad you like it! That's awesome! Thanks so much!  
  
DragonSpitFire: Thanks so much! I hope you like it!  
  
Princess Alexiel: Yes finally! And it will live up to it's rating, but not for a few chapters yet. There is a lot more to this fic... It's not even half done! ;)  
  
Bee: I'm glad you still like the story! Yeah Harry is evil.... When he wakes up, well, you'll see. And the rose, can't tell you... You'll find out later... Sorry! Thanks for the review!  
  
Aoi-yuki-yume: Thanks, and no it is not the end... Far from it... Like I said, it's not even half done...  
  
WordSculptor: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bigreader: Yeah they finally hooked up! Now for the rose and everything and more of the romance aspect...  
  
Ginny pulled back from the kiss, a smile spread over her pink lips. She looked over at Draco.  
  
"You realize that is the second time I've been asked out in the last five minutes?" Ginny said jokingly. Draco's features darkened a little bit as he looked down at the still unconscious Harry lying on the ground.  
  
"You mean you actually considered it?" Draco asked suspiciously. Ginny just smiled and gave him another brief kiss.  
  
"Absolutely," she said with a smirk. "You know I'm into that whole pompous ass thing... That's why I picked you..."  
  
Draco smirked in return. "Well, if that's what scored me the likes of you, remind me to stay that way forever."  
  
Ginny smiled as they kissed again. Eventually they broke apart and Ginny became aware of the time.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Potter has a watch," Draco commented looking at the unconscious form of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny stepped skillfully over Harry's body and picked up his hand, looking at his watch.  
  
"Eleven thirty," Ginny said, looking a little guilty. She carelessly dropped Harry's hand on the hard stone floor. Draco smirked.  
  
"That's going to leave a bruise," he said, pulling Ginny into his arms. Ginny looked up at him with a warm smile.  
  
"So is that punch you gave him," she said. "That was sweet."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is it that easy to win you over?"  
  
"That's what you think. As much as I hate to say this, we should get going," Ginny said, remembering the time.  
  
"No we don't," Draco said as he kissed her softly again. "I'm Head Boy."  
  
"I'm not," Ginny said, wishing she could stay, but knowing she should go. "And Pansy and Madison are probably freaking out anyways. They don't know where I am."  
  
"Oh Ginny... So naïve. I bet they know exactly where you are," Draco said with a smirk. "Blaise too."  
  
Ginny groaned. "So nosy... Anyways, we should get back before someone finds us."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Draco asked with a smile. Ginny just smirked.  
  
"It would be more fun to walk into the Great Hall tomorrow together and see their expressions," Ginny said.  
  
"You're brilliant," Draco said, sliding his arm around her waist. "Well, shall we?"  
  
Ginny looked skeptically at Harry. "What about him? Shouldn't we revive him?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Draco asked, giving Harry a dark look. Ginny just kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes, we do," she answered. Draco reluctantly walked over to Harry.  
  
"Enervate," he muttered, before stepping back over to Ginny and replacing his arm around her waist. Harry's eyes flickered open and he sat up groggily. But his expression was soon turned to one of anger when he noticed Ginny in the arms of his mortal enemy.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked, glaring at them. Draco gave Harry a venomous glare.  
  
"I could ask you the same Potter. What the hell were you thinking laying a hand on my girlfriend here?" Draco asked, as Harry gulped nervously. "Now, do it again, and I'll make sure that you never walk these halls again. Am I clear?"  
  
"Perfectly," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. And as Draco and Ginny walked away hand in hand, Draco called back to him.  
  
"I would be sure not to say a word about this entire thing because imagine what Ron Weasley would think if he were to find out that his best mate had threatened his sister," Draco said with a smirk. Then, leaving Harry, the two walked out of sight.  
  
They arrived in front of Ginny's rooms, sooner than they would have hoped. Draco looked down at Ginny with a small smile.  
  
"I still can't believe what a night this has been," Draco said. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Who would've known?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I am glad it turned out this way," Draco said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Me too," Ginny whispered before Draco's lips closed on her own. "Good night..."  
  
"Goodnight," Draco said before stepping out of sight. Ginny smiled warmly and whispered the password, stepping inside the portrait. Once inside, she squealed loudly in excitement and started jumping up and down. She continued doing this until she heard someone clear their throat beside her. She looked over to find Madison and Pansy sitting by the fire with their arms crossed and amused expressions on their faces.  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" Pansy asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
"What worked?" Ginny asked confusedly.  
  
"Our plan to hook you and Draco up," Madison said, standing up and running over to Ginny, Pansy following suit. Ginny simply looked at the two of them.  
  
"You did..." she started before Pansy interrupted.  
  
"Blaise too," she said, smirking. "But did it work?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head energetically as all three started jumping up and down and squealing like Ginny had done. After a while, they stopped and instead stood facing each other, smiling. Pansy looked her up and down.  
  
"You look so happy!" She said before pulling her into a hug. Madison joined in.  
  
"If all that Blaise tells me is right, you are one lucky chick," Madison said, pulling back with Pansy.  
  
"I know," Ginny said with a sigh of content. "I am so tired. I think I'll head off to bed."  
  
"Alright," Madison said with a smile as she and Pansy sat down again. Ginny waved and headed up the stairs, but she stopped before she came to the top.  
  
"Thanks you guys," she said with a large smile.  
  
"Anything for one of my best friends," Pansy said with a grin. Madison smiled at her and Ginny climbed up the stairs into her bedroom. She pulled on her pajamas and slid under the covers. She then drifted off into sleep, her dreams filled with Draco Malfoy, very content in knowing he wasn't so much a dream.  
  
Draco made his way down to his rooms, still smiling with what just happened. How the hell did this all happen? He asked himself. He went up to the portrait of Lady Cassandra. She smiled down on him.  
  
"You've found her haven't you?" She asked. Draco just smiled and whispered his password.  
  
"Donec ferus amor," he told her before entering his rooms. He rolled his eyes upon seeing Blaise sitting at his kitchen table eating his box of Lucky Charms. "Blaise, what is it with you always being here?"  
  
Blaise took a hand to his heart with a faked expression of hurt. "You hurt me Draco. Just checking on my best mate. So did you and Ginny hook up?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again. Leave it to Blaise to cut right too the chase. "Yes I did. I guess I have you in part to thank for that?"  
  
Blaise nodded proudly as Draco put down a bowl and spoon on the table, snatching the box of cereal away from Blaise and pouring some for him. Blaise looked him over before starting to stand up.  
  
"You got a great girl," Blaise said genuinely. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know. I'm the luckiest man in the whole of Europe," Draco said as Blaise walked out of his rooms. Draco finished up his cereal before going into his bedroom and stripping down to his boxers. He slipped into his bed and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about Ginny, but now knowing she was no longer just a dream.  
  
Ginny felt the sunlight hit her eyes and she pushed them open. She immediately smiled. It was one of the rare moments that she actually woke up and smiled. She stepped out of bed, arching her back in a stretch and then made her way downstairs. She noticed that as always, Madison and Pansy were up and chatting. She took a seat next to them. Pansy and Madison noticed her smile.  
  
"Happy this morning?" Madison asked warmly.  
  
"How could I not be?" Ginny answered. "I have the hottest man at Hogwarts as my boyfriend."  
  
Madison smiled. "So now, we both have boyfriends, who happen to be best friends. How wicked is that?"  
  
At this, Pansy frowned a little. "Oh no! Now you two will be spending all your free time snogging with your men, and I'll be left all alone!"  
  
Ginny and Madison smiled. Ginny placed an arm around Pansy's shoulders. "Though what you say is probably true, now at least, you'll be placed in plenty of situations to find your own."  
  
At this, Pansy brightened. "What a relief..."  
  
Madison smiled and changed the subject. "So what are your plans today, Pansy, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny shrugged as Pansy answered, "No idea."  
  
"Well, to start off, how about breakfast in the Great Hall?" Madison suggested. The house elves all really outdid themselves on Sundays for breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny and Pansy nodded in agreement. Madison smiled. "Good because I already invited the boys. So now Gin, you and Draco can make your big debut."  
  
Ginny smiled imagining the looks on her schoolmate's faces. "Perfect. Well, I should go get ready. You girls probably should too, huh?"  
  
Madison and Pansy nodded and the three girls stood up, heading to their respective rooms. Ginny walked into her rooms and walked over to her armoire, rummaging through and finally deciding on a pair of tight faded dark blue jeans and a sleeveless burgundy V-neck top and a cute jean jackets. She pulled her dark red hair into a loose bun at her neck, letting a few tendrils slip out. She applied some lip gloss and a bit of light blush to her cheeks. She smiled into the mirror before going to meet Pansy and Madison in their living room.  
  
Draco squinted against the light coming onto his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He pushed himself out of bed and went downstairs, heading right into his kitchen. He felt relieved upon seeing Blaise absent, for once, from his kitchen. He walked over to his coffee and poured himself a steaming mug. He walked over to his cupboards and was about to reach for a box of Lucky Charms when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't eat breakfast here today Draco," Blaise said. Draco groaned and turned around to face his best friend.  
  
"Blaise, have you ever even used your rooms?" Draco asked, scowling and taking a seat across from Blaise.  
  
"Ah Draco," Blaise said. "Good morning to you too. You always are so happy to see me."  
  
Ignoring Blaise's comments, he went back to what Blaise had said about breakfast. "What exactly is the reason I shouldn't eat breakfast here? Did we make plans?"  
  
"Yes we did," Blaise said, propping his feet up on the table. "We're having breakfast in the Great Hall with the girls. Sunday breakfast is always best too. But as Madison put this so brilliantly, it gives the opportune moment for you and Ginny to make your debut."  
  
"Ah I see," Draco said, smirking. "Sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Sure, so you go and get ready," Blaise said, standing up and pulling now an irritated Draco out of his seat. As Draco was heading up to his bedroom, he heard Blaise shout out to him. "We're meeting them in fifteen, which means you're going to have to rush your little beauty routine!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. Blaise, he thought, never boring to be around. He walked over to his closet, pulling out his jeans and taut white t-shirt. Pulling them on, he ran a hand through his hair, checking his watch. Five minutes left. He ran into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then walked down to where Blaise was waiting.  
  
Ginny, Madison, and Pansy walked down the corridor, nearing the Great Hall, chatting merrily. They saw Draco and Blaise coming up on them and waved. Madison ran over to Blaise, giving him a good kiss and Ginny walked over to Draco.  
  
"Morning gorgeous," he muttered before pulling her also into a passionate kiss. Ginny kissed him back eagerly.  
  
"Morning handsome," she said before taking his hand and walking over to where Blaise and Madison were kissing. Ginny cleared her throat loudly. "There will be time for that later."  
  
Blaise and Madison reluctantly pulled away from each other and they made their way over to where they had abandoned Pansy. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the four of them, Draco and Ginny, and Blaise and Madison, hand in hand.  
  
"This is no fair!" She whined. Draco gave her an almost amused look.  
  
"All is fair in love and war," he told her. She sighed.  
  
"Ready for your debut?" Madison asked with a wink. She and Blaise nodded and walked in together, with Pansy following glumly behind them. Ginny looked over at Draco.  
  
"You ready?" She asked with a smile. Draco looked over at her with a matching smile.  
  
"To walk in with the most beautiful witch in the world? I've been waiting to make you mine for longer than you know," he said with a smile. Ginny felt her knees go weak.  
  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said with a warm smile. "I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too Ginny," he said as they walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand. The entire hall it seemed was frozen in shock. Ginny scanned the room, looking for reaction on the faces of her schoolmates. She saw the Gryffindors, Ron among them. The Gryffindors looked shocked and angry and Ron looked stunned. He sat with his jaw hanging down, looking them over. Ginny looked him in the eye. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and smirked. Draco noticed this and slung his arm around her waist for effect. She smiled at Draco and looked over at the rest of the hall. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked amazed. They weren't part of the house rivalry but they had seen and heard enough to know that this was big. The little sister of Ron Weasley of the Dream Team and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince and mortal enemy of the Dream Team had just walked in together, holding hands. Ginny looked over to the Slytherins who looked them over with smiles or smirks on their faces. She and Draco walked over to their table and Ginny stole a glance at the Head Table. Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled merrily at the two of them and Ginny smiled. Professor McGonagall's mouth was in a thin line and Ginny simply smirked. She looked over to see Professor Snape looked down at the two with a raised eyebrow. She could see the corner of his mouth twitching, as if he was trying not to smile. Ginny smiled and sat down next to Draco. They both looked around the table at their fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Lucky git," Draco heard one of them mutter before the entire table broke out in congratulations. Ginny took a few but soon turned her attention to Draco. He too had turned to look at her and the two gave each other a brief kiss. 


	13. The Date

Dsiclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Except Madison of course and the plot...  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone! Oh, writing this chapter makes me feel so good. I am so pleased with how it turned out. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter is Quidditch match and something special... You'll see! And the rose explanation is coming up in um, a few chapters. It starts to be explained in two chapters. Look for it! Okay! Reviewers!  
  
Serius luva09: I am so proud that I kept you up all night! That means you liked it! WOOHOO! It is my goal to you all up late to read my fic! (salutes) And yeah I did say I'd go slow with the physical thing, but the reason they love each other so fast is because they already know each other so well just for crushing on one another. You know? Anyways, this chapter will help build their relationship. Enjoy and thanks gfor the review!  
  
Dracoluver2009: I know, but I had to do it like that... Anyways, thanks tons and I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
  
Blissfulxsin: Yeah they are finally together... I am glad I got that gone with. I waited long enough you know? Lol! About the rise, can't tell you yet. This will be along story if you all don't abandon me... Lol! Thanks for your review!  
  
Bigreader: You think that's fluffy? Check out this chapter... Thanks for the review!  
  
Lilgabby2: I'm so glad you like it! Makes my day and keeps me writing! About the Gryffs turning nice to Ginny. Never in my fic... Lol! Thanks!  
  
England's Finest Rose: Yeah Harry is pissed. But he'll get over it.. Or will he? I'm not saying anything else because I haven't decided...Thanks!  
  
Jeeths: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!   
  
Princess Alexiel: Thanks... Yeah, I have friends like Pansy and Madison except they have yet to hook me up with Draco, so I am going to abandon them. Just kidding... But yeah, thanks for the review!  
  
Power of the stars: Here's your next chapter! Thanks!  
  
Shortylisa: Thanks so much! Oh I am so happy! I updated ASAP so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bee: That chaoter was short? It was 50% longer than usual! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah and Pnasy will hook up with someone soon, no worries...I so envy Ginny too. No fair she gets Draco. But she is the best candidate if we can't have him right? And yes, I am going to update obviously! Lol! And your not a retard!  
  
Little-munchkin-poo: Thanks thanks thanks! I am so happy! Yeah! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cricket494: Actions starts soon and you'll find out about the title soon! Thanks for reviewing! And Pansy will find someone. I promise! And Harry is a jerk. Because he is too goody goody usually. Lol!   
  
TarynMalfoy88: Ah, thanks! Thanks so much! And you can't find out about the rose yet! Sorry but soon!  
  
Libby: Thanks so much! That makes me happy! Here's your chapter which I busted my chops on! I wrote this in about an hour. But now I need to go to bed because it's past midnight and I have to baby-sit tomorrow at eight. Early, but good pay! Bye bye!  
  
The next few weeks flew by quickly for all the Hogwarts students. The school days consisted of classes, homework, snogging for Ginny and Draco, as well as Madison and Blaise, and Quidditch practice every evening. Everyone seemed to be enjoying these nights except Pansy, who was still single, and miserable with being left out of the snogging sessions and Quidditch practices. So the school year brought them to late October, with Halloween only a week away and the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin only a day away.   
  
"Finally," Ginny muttered as the bell rang signaling the end of a very dry Ancient Runes. The Professor gave Ginny al look, but Ginny simply shrugged it off and gathered up her belongings, pushing her way through the throng of students. It was another of those incredibly long days where nothing could end soon enough. She was physically and mentally drained from Quidditch practices and homework. But then there was Draco, she thought. She smiled and continued walking quickly until she reached the Great Hall. She noticed Pansy and Madison already seated and she walked over to them, setting down her bag and dropping onto the seat with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey," she said, letting her head rest on her hand. Pansy smiled over at her in greeting as Madison looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin," she said with a smile. "How were your classes?"  
  
"Long," Ginny said with a yawn. "Yours?"  
  
"Same," Pansy answered as Madison nodded vigorously. Then Draco and Blaise entered the Great Hall and walked towards them. Ginny looked over at Draco and immediately smiled. It always cheered her up to see him. HE saw her and gave her a smile in return, coming up on their table with Blaise.  
  
"Hello beautiful," Draco said, giving her a soft kiss before sitting down. Blaise was doing similar with Madison and Ginny looked piteously over at Pansy who let out a sigh. Ginny gave her an empathetic smile and turned back to Draco.  
  
"Hey handsome," she said with a smile. "How was your day?"  
  
"Incredibly long and boring," he said tiredly. But then he smiled. "Better now that I'm here with you..."  
  
"You are so sweet," Ginny said, leaning over the table to give Draco another kiss. She felt Draco smirk against her lips.  
  
"You know, we should probably try not to kiss as much in front of Pansy," he said as he pulled away looking down at her. "I almost feel sorry for her."  
  
"Yeah, more for later anyways," Ginny said with a wink. Draco raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Whatever you say," he said with a smirk. "I like your thinking."  
  
Ginny simply smiled seductively as dinner appeared. The conversation was light throughout the meal and the five chatted until dinner was over. Gradually, the group stood and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, Blaise and I are going to leave," Madison said with a smile. Ginny and Draco smiled as Pansy rolled her eyes. Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" He asked looking over at his girlfriend.   
  
"Yes," Madison said taking a hold of his hand and smirking as she waved to the group. With that, she pulled a very happy Blaise away from the group. Pansy now turned glumly to Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Now you two are going to run off too aren't you?" She asked. Ginny immediately gave her a piteous smile and looked at her.  
  
"No, not tonight," Ginny said to Pansy who immediately brightened. Ginny and Draco had discussed this over dinner. Draco had some pre-game things to take care for Quidditch and Ginny felt like she should hang out with Pansy for a while. Ginny smiled at the now cheerful Pansy. "Tonight, it's just you and me. We'll have a girl's night."  
  
Pansy sighed contently. "That sounds great. You have no idea how boring it is to be all alone with my best girl friends out all the time!"  
  
Ginny grinned. "It'll be fun."  
  
She turned to Draco. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow before the game?"  
  
Draco smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They heard Pansy let out an unhappy rebuttal so they kissed for a second longer before pulling away.   
  
"Maybe sooner," Draco told her, slipping a piece of parchment in her hand. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and with a last peck, he turned away and walked down the hall. Ginny smiled and unfolded the note.  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at curfew. Love Draco.  
  
Ginny sighed happily and turned to Pansy with a broad smile painted on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Pansy asked as they walked to their rooms. Ginny just continued smiling.  
  
"Just thinking how lucky I am to have Draco," she said happily. Pansy looked over at her with a pleading expression.  
  
"I know you love him and everything, but could you please, please try not to talk about him the whole night like you usually do?" Pansy pleaded. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Sure, I'll do that for you," Ginny said throwing an arm around Pansy's shoulder.  
  
Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before turning away with a smile on his face. On his way out to the Quidditch pitch, his thoughts were on Ginny, as they were almost always. The entire day he'd spent thinking of her and seeing her at dinner was just what he needed. He loved to see her, so full of life and vibrant. So he'd arranged for a little extra time for the two of them. She's going to love it, he thought happily. A perfect date for the perfect girl, he thought. He smiled and walked onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ginny nervously checked the clock. A quarter till. She nervously chewed her bottom lip as she watched the second hand click around.  
  
"Um, Ginny. Just a guess but I think you have enough nail polish on that toe," Pansy told her. Ginny looked down in horror at her toe that was now covered in red nail polish. Pansy laughed as she hastily applied nail polish to her toe. "Are you going somewhere Gin?"  
  
Ginny continued repainting her toenail. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you have been checking the clock for half an hour," Pansy said looking at her knowingly. Ginny looked up at her guiltily. Pansy immediately guessed what was happening. "Alright, go meet Draco."  
  
Ginny looked at her with a huge smile. "Really? I mean, I know this was supposed to be our night..."  
  
"Positive," Pansy said with a small smile. "If it's so important that you can't even concentrate on having fun, you really need to go. Plus, it'll give me time to think of available boys at Hogwarts..."  
  
Ginny looked at her with an empathetic smile. "Don't worry Pansy. It's only a matter of time until the perfect guy shows up," Ginny said giving her a quick hug.  
  
"I guess so. But you need to get out of here," Pansy said with a grin. "GO get ready."  
  
"Thanks so much Pans," Ginny said with a huge smile. With that, she rushed upstairs, slipping into a pair of pinstriped black slacks and a low cut black cashmere shirt. Brushing her hair out of her ponytail from earlier, she rushed back down the stairs, waving goodbye to Pansy happily and running out the door.  
  
Draco's fingers closed around the Snitch for the fifteenth time and Draco flew down to the ground. He pulled up the sleeve of his cloak and checked the time. Ten thirty. He packed away the ball in the crate and did a Levitating spell. Locking the trunk in the broom shed, he walked into the school. I have just enough time to get ready, he thought. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again. He had seen her only a few hours ago, but already he longed to her again. He smiled as he walked down the emptying corridors on his way down to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny rechecked her watch again, seeing that it was only a few minutes until eleven. She tiptoed silently up the steps to the Astronomy Tower, trying not to let anyone hear her. After all, she was out after curfew. She arrived at the final step and pushed open the light wooden door. She gasped with surprise when she saw what lay before her. Candles were everywhere. In the windows, on the ground, on elegant silver candle holders. There was a large dark red blanket spread on the ground, covered in different desserts. There was chocolate cake, chocolate covered strawberries, tarts, and quaint bowls of ice cream in a large wicker picnic basket. Besides that, there was a large bottle of champagne with two crystal glasses. And standing against the ledge of one of the windows, stood Draco Malfoy. He was clad in black slacks and shiny black shoes and a dark blue silk shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. He was also holding a large dark red flower in his hand. And he could not have looked sexier, Ginny noted. She looked up at him with her hand over her mouth.   
  
Draco heard soft footsteps coming up on the landing and he placed the last thing on the blanket, the bottle of champagne. He backed away, flower in hand, and leaned against the cool stone walls right as the door creaked open and Ginny stepped in. Draco fought to keep his mouth shut. She looked beautiful. There was no other word for it. He watched as she took everything in, raising her hand to her mouth. She looked up at him, with eyes of surprise and love. She walked over to him, her high heels clicking against the hard floor. He held out the rose which she gracefully accepted, raising it up to her nose to smell it. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Like it?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. He knew the answer when he saw her expression. Ginny walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"It's amazing," she whispered. Draco smiled and led her over to the carpet. He sat down, helping her to sit next to him. She took his hand in hers and gave him a wam smile. "I can't believe you did this. Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see you and show you how much I love you," he said, pouring two glasses of champagne. Ginny looked at him, eyes filled with love. He handed her a glass.  
  
"That is so sweet," she told him softly. She scooted across the blanket to where he was sitting, and leaned back into his arms. "I love you so much."  
  
Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him eagerly back. After they broke away, Ginny simply laid back into his arms, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"This is the best moment of my life," she whispered to him.  
  
"Me too," Draco said softly as they gazed out the window to the stars. 


	14. Andre and the Quidditch Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. I own Madison, Andre (you'll see), and the plot.

Author Notes: Hey everyone! I've received so many reviews for the last chapter! I am so happy! So I decided to write this chapter soon! I actually erased a thousand words from this chapter and rewrote. I'm a perfectionist like that. Anyways! The reviews make me want more for you all faster! So here's another chapter for you all! Reviewers! I love you!

Blissfulxsin: I want cake really badly now because it's 2 AM and I have growing pains! I have no idea why! I haven't those in like forever! Okay, I'm off-track! Anyways, who doesn't want Draco? Answer me that! I want him really badly! OOOO! But thanks for your review! Here's a nice fast update for you!

Lyss: Thanks for your review! Yes, that chapter was quite fluffy if I have to say... So proud! I hope you like this chapter!

Bigreader: Thanks for your review and coming back every time. I love you guys... (wipes away tear)... Hope you like this chapter!

Earthsdecay666: Aw... Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tuv949: Thanks so much! I feel so special! Pans will get a guy really soon. Hint hint...Harry's a jerk because I made him that way! HAHA! No, really because he's jealous of Draco and possessive of Ginny. It's weird... And I still can't tell you bout the flower... But really soon I promise...

Damia: Yes, everyone is happy except Pansy. But she will be soon. Really. Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

KaibaGurl47: Hey! Thanks for your review! I still can't tell you bout the rose! Sorry, but soon! Enjoy! I like your name BTW!

Bee: Yeah I guess so! I wish I were in Ginny's shoes too! Really... I want chocolate anything! I have an unbelievable craving for them! Really bad. Anyways, thanks so much and enjoy...

Kari Black: Thanks so much for the review! I wish I had a boyfriend too. But then I just think of Draco and drool... Lol! Enjoy!

Princess Alexiel: Everyone wants Draco, me most and he belongs to Ginny! The world is so unfair! UGH! I envy Ginny too. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Platypus21: Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Libby: I know. We all wish we had Draco. But we don't so it's depressing... Thanks for reviewing!

XxRoswellChickxX: That is perfect timing! Scary...Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

Valentines-hater: I know. So sweet! Thanks so much!

El chikita jewlz: Thanks so much! That means so much to me! And you meant update instead of review right? Lol! You find out about Pansy soon. Really soon. And about the Slytherin match, you'll see that too. Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Duckiez143: Thanks so much! Enjoy!

YashiriRanma4ever: Thanks thanks! SO nice! Ginny has to be mean to Ron because he's evil and controlling and stupid. And she can't be nicer to him. You'll see. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Okane-Tsuki: Oh you are so sweet! I so love you! Thanks so much! Here's an update to make you unsad AKA happy!

Serius luver09: Thanks so much! Oh I am SOOO happy! Draco is so perfect, huh? I love him... (sighs and dreams....) (wakes up) Right... Your ex boyfriend sounds sweet! Why'd you break up with a Draco act-a-like! Lol! Enjoy!

Shorty Lisa: Thanks SOO much! You all are so good to me! Pans will hook up really, really soon. Just read. Hint hint. Enjoy!

"Ginny..."

Ginny fluttered her eyes and pulled her pillow over her head. She felt someone shaking her.

"Ginny..."

Ginny let out a groan and pulled the pillow off her face, pushing her red hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to find Pansy and Madison standing over her.

"Sorry Gin. I know you had a late night but we have to get some breakfast before the match," Madison told her. Ginny groaned and slowly pulled herself out of bed. When fully standing, Pansy looked to Ginny with a questioning look.

"So?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"So what?" Ginny asked tiredly, yawning. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"How was your thing with Draco?" She asked as Madison looked over interestedly from rummaging through Ginny's closet. She held out a pair of light stretch blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Wear this under your robes," Madison told her as she handed the outfit to Ginny, walking over to where Pansy had sat down on her bed. The two looked over at Ginny with questioning looks. "Do tell though!"

Ginny smiled with the memories of the night. She pulled on her clothes and ran a brush through her hair, pausing to reflect. "It was so wonderful. It was the romantic thing I've ever done."

She went on to tell about it in detail while pulling her hair into a ponytail and applying lip-gloss. By the time she was ready and finished, she looked over at her two best friends. They sat with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Wow," they both whispered together. Ginny laughed.

"Isn't he great?" Ginny asked with a broad smile.

"I hope Blaise does that," Madison said dreamily. Pansy sighed in a sad sort of way.

"I hope someone, anyone, ever does that," she said. Madison wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Pansy. It's only a matter of time," Madison said comfortingly. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile.

"How about some breakfast?" Ginny asked for a change of subject. Pansy and Madison nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds excellent," Pansy said. "I'm famished."

The three then headed down to breakfast.

Draco woke up the next morning at six, his thoughts on Quidditch. Strategies ran through his head and he ran over plays mentally. He went into his bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the shower. He let the hot water run over his body (A/N: Drool...) for a good fifteen minutes, trying to clear his head and calm his nerves. This match was such a big deal. It was the first match of the year and against Gryffindor no less. He wanted to win so badly. Not just for the sake of Slytherin winning, but more for Gryffindor losing. He wanted to show them that his team was the best and prove once and for all that precious Potter had nothing on him. Potter. He scowled. He mostly wanted to win to show Potter that no one would mess with Ginny. He turned off the water, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist. He got out and walked into his room, slipping into some jeans and a white t-shirt (A/N: They are going to be matching! How cute huh?). He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped downstairs, finding Blaise in the kitchen again.

"Blaise, when are you going to break in your own rooms?" Draco asked. Blaise faked hurt.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to see me and be happy," Blaise said with a smirk. Draco shook his head.

"Only in your dreams," Draco told him.

"Anxious about the match?" Blaise asked him.

"No," Draco said unsurely. Blaise gave him a doubtful look.

"Sure you're not," Blaise told him. He stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. "We have to win this match for several reasons."

"Yeah I know," Draco agreed. He walked over to Blaise. "Let's go eat."

Ginny, Madison, and Pansy walked into the Great Hall, immediately noticing a handsome young man standing by the staff table.

"I wonder who he is?" Madison asked curiously. Ginny shrugged. But Pansy's eyes however were glued on him.

"Whoever he is, he's good-looking," Pansy said without taking her eyes off him. Noticing someone's eyes on him, the boy looked at Pansy and gave her a smile and wink. Pansy swayed on the spot and Ginny and Madison immediately rushed behind to catch her if she fell. Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Pansy's face.

"Pans?" She said, snapping her fingers. Pansy immediately became alert and looked over at her best friends.

"Did you see that?" Pansy asked excitedly. "He winked at me!"

She had a dreamy look pass over her face. Ginny and Madison looked at each other with matching smiles. They took a hold of Pansy, pulling her towards the table, while she kept her eyes on him.

"Pans, I'd find out who he is before developing a huge crush on him," Madison warned. Pansy continued looking at him with a smile.

"Too late," she said. Just then, Draco and Blaise came into the Great Hall, taking a seat across from them.

"Hey handsome," Ginny greeted him with a quick kiss. He smiled back at her.

"Hey beautiful," he told her, making Ginny smile. He looked over at Pansy, who was still staring at the boy. "Is she alright?"

"She is totally fine," Ginny answered. Draco understood what she meant and smiled as Dumbledore stood.

"Good morning. Before I begin, I wish both Gryffindor and Slytherin luck in the year's first Quidditch match today. I know you will both excel," Dumbledore told them, his eyes sparkling. At this, the Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at one another. Dumbledore ignored it and continued. "I'm sure many of you have noticed the young man to my right. His name is Andre Barbusse and he has just transferred here from Beauxbatons. He actually will be joining our school as a student this year for his seventh and final year. Whatever house he is sorted into will welcome him warmly. Now will he please come forward to be sorted?"

At this, the young man walked swiftly up to where the stool with the Sorting Hat was. Pansy watched him with a dreamy expression on her face as Draco whispered to her.

"My father was friends with his father but they parted ways because of different opinions," he told her. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked back to the front. He sat down on the stool and the hat was dropped on his head. The Great Hall was silent for a moment before the hat shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!" He smiled and pulled off the hat, walking over to the cheering Slytherin table. Pansy looked happily to Ginny, Draco, Madison, and Blaise as he walked over. He took a seat right next to Pansy and Pansy immediately looked like she was going to faint.

"Hi, I'm Andre," he said in a light French accent as he reached out his hand. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Pansy," she said faintly. "Welcome to Slytherin. I, I mean, we, are very pleased to have you here."

"But the pleasure is mine," he said, kissing her hand. Pansy smiled broadly as he turned to greet the other students. She looked over at the four with a look of shock and happiness on her face. Ginny and Madison gave her thumbs-up as Draco and Blaise gave her encouraging looks. She squealed lightly and turned back to him. Ginny grinned and looked over to Draco.

"I think Pansy and Andre might just make a third couple," she said with a smile to Madison, Blaise, and Draco. They all nodded in agreement. Soon, Blaise looked over at Draco, pointing to his watch. Draco nodded and stood up, turning to the majority of the table.

"Alright. Let's go team," he said with a quick motion of his hand. Ginny and Madison waved Pansy goodbye and they stood up, walking alongside Draco, Blaise, and the other three members. They made their way down to the changing rooms, pulling on their green robes. It surprised Ginny a little bit when she pulled them on. She'd been maroon for as long as she could remember. She shook her head and smiled, sitting down on one of the benches among the rest of the green-clad figures. It felt good to be a Slytherin. Draco stepped in front of the team, with Blaise standing beside. He immediately smirked upon seeing his team.

"So here we are. The first game of the school year. And it's against Gryffindor. This means we have the perfect opportunity to show the entire school, including those idiotic Gryffindors, what a team we are!" He said, still smirking as the entire cheered. He heard the shrill whistle of Madame Hooch, signaling it was their turn to come out. He took a deep breath before addressing them for the last time. "So, let's make Harry bloody Potter look like the sorry captain he is!"

The team cheered again as they stood up and filed out. Ginny and Draco stepped into place behind Blaise and Madison. Draco grabbed her hand, giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Yes. I could you ask you the same," she told him. He smiled, looking over at her.

"I've been ready for six years to watch Harry fail at a Quidditch," Draco said, his smile fading a bit as he thought of the real reason he wanted to win. Ginny saw his face and understood what he was thinking.

"Oh Draco," she told him with a smile. "I love you."

He smiled at her, putting Harry in the back of his mind for the time being. "I love you too Gin."

They approached the large wooden doors, seeing Blaise and Madison exit them.

"You know green is really your color," he told her before the roar of the crowd hit their ears. Ginny smiled. She loved Quidditch days. She walked with Draco out to the center of the field, to the rest of their teammates. Draco stood next to Blaise, who had Madison by his side, and held Ginny on his other side. Then the Gryffindors walked out to the field, a huge maroon blur for a few seconds until they could make out faces. Ginny immediately spotted Ron, their trademark red hair making him easy to spot. He walked with Harry by his side to the center of the field, looking Ginny up and down. He scowled upon seeing Ginny holding Draco's hand and she simply raised an eyebrow challenging at him, before turning to look at Draco. Draco had fixed his stare upon Harry the whole time. Harry had also never left Draco's gaze. They were both glaring openly at one another. Draco grit his teeth in his mouth. He had a personal problem to fix with Harry. Madame Hooch stepped forward with the crate of balls in her arms, dumping it in the center of the field and releasing the Bludgers. She looked to Harry and Draco expectantly.

"Shake hands Captains," she said. Draco and Harry both stepped forward reluctantly, grabbing each other's hands firmly, both trying to break each other's fingers. Draco smirked when he saw Harry grimace slightly and he pulled away. Ginny squeezed his hand slightly and he smiled over at her. Madame Hooch nodded her head in acknowledgment of their hand shakings. She looked at the fourteen Quidditch players. "Mount your brooms."

They all straddled their brooms, watching as Madame Hooch brought the shiny metal whistle up to her lips and blew. They soared into the sky, taking their respective positions. Ginny waited anxiously for Madame Hooch to throw up the Quaffle. As soon as it was in reach, she grabbed it away before the other five Chasers could get to it. She zoomed to the other end of the field, dodging a Bludger and avoiding Gryffindor players all the while. She saw the Gryffindor goals in sight, Ron pacing in front of them in his maroon robes. Ginny smirked at him and took great pleasure in tossing the Quaffle through the left hoop.

"Ginny Weasley scores for Slytherin!" She heard Dennis Creevy announce to the stadium. "Ten points!"

She smiled and rocketed to the Slytherin end of the field.

Draco watched as Ginny scored her fifth goal. He smiled down on her figure. The score was 70-10, Slytherin leading. Blaise was doing an exceptional job guarding the goals. The only time he slipped up was when he was watching Madison and let a goal be scored. Madison had managed to nearly know off two Chasers already. Draco watched the game from above. Not a trace of the Snitch had been seen yet. He looked over to see Harry also searching for thee small gold ball. He gritted his teeth again. He had to win. He saw Ginny score yet another goal. He smiled again as she flew back to their side, waiting for the Quaffle. Suddenly, he saw gold about ten feet behind Ginny. He took a steep dive towards the Snitch. He felt Harry come up beside him and inch ahead of him. He mentally urged his broom to go faster. The Snitch was but a few inches away now. Draco leaned against his broom, arm stretched out in front of him. He saw Harry's gloved hand about to wrap around the ball when the Snitch moved slightly to the left, into Draco's hand.

Ginny waited anxiously for the Quaffle to be released again. Suddenly, she saw Draco dive out of the corner of her eye. She looked behind her and saw the Snitch a while back. Ginny turned anxiously back to Draco, who now had Harry close by his side. The entire game had frozen now as the two teams watched their seekers go for the ball. Ginny watched nervously as Draco and Harry stretched their hands out to get the Snitch, She saw it disappear in an instant, but wasn't sure who got it. Not until Draco raised up his arm with the struggling Snitch in hand, in victory. Ginny squealed loudly as the entire Slytherin stands roared. She saw him fly down to the pitch and followed him down, touching to the ground perfectly. She could barely hear the commentary announcing the win.

"Slytherin wins! 230-10 as Draco Malfoy captures the Snitch!"

Ginny ran over to Draco, pulling him into her arms and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"You did it!" She yelled as he smiled and kissed her back.

"I know!" He yelled over the loud crowd that had gathered around the team. Ginny and Draco looked over to see a cursing and fuming Harry touch down and face his depressed team. Draco and Ginny smirked before turning back to the crowd. They spotted Blaise and Madison among the team and went over to them. Madison and Ginny squealed and hugged and Draco and Blaise shook hands.

"Nice job, mate," Blaise told him, smiling. Draco smiled back.

"You did well also, except for that goal you missed while staring at your girlfriend," he told him with a slight smirk.

"Could you blame me?" Blaise asked looking over at Madison. Draco shook his head.

"No, I was doing the same thing," he said looking over at Ginny.


	15. The Afterparty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot...

Author Notes: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH boy! I am so happy with this chapter! I think you all are going to freak out... Lol... Just read and you'll see. I gotta shut up so I don't give anything away! Reviewers!

Bissfulxsin: First off, thanks for reviewing like every chapter. I so appreciate that! I enjoyed writing the towel scene too... Lol... Yes, Slytherin finally won! Go them! And just read you'll see about your other questions...

Platypus21: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bigreader: Thanks so much! You guys are all so nice! Hope you like!

Princess Alexiel: Thanks so much! You are such a sweetie! And yeah, if I had a boyfriend like Draco, I'd probably spend all my time drooling over him...

Kari Black: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!

Sunflour: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry; I can't tell you about the black rose. You'll find some clues soon though. Very soon...

Libby: Yes I made up Andre for Pansy. She needs someone you know? And yes, Gryffindor needs to stop winning so I broke their record. HA! Thanks for reviewing!

Cricket949: Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you for it! I'm glad you enjoyed my last two chapters. Lol!

Aoi-yuki-yume: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah I know what you are saying. It's funny you mentioned it on the chapter before the action comes. Lol. You needn't worry about the plot. I got it under control!

Angel of the Living Dead: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Thanks a ton!

Bee: I feel you about the jealousy and loneliness. No boyfriend for me either... But no worry, Draco is my fake one! Thanks a lot!

WordSculptor: Yes it does thicken. You have no idea. Just read on and you'll see. Hint hint!

Little-munchkin-poo: You are so sweet! Thanks! (blushes) You are too kind! You'll see about your questions.

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: Yes he beat Harry! Thanks a ton! Hope you enjoy!

Ginny, Draco, Madison, and Blaise soon found themselves at the Slytherin after party. Almost all of the Slytherins were there, dancing to the muggle music that was on, and of course, going over some of the better moves in the game. Ginny and Madison sat next to each other on the large black leather couch in the center of the room, wrapped in Draco's and Blaise's arms, respectively. The four all had butterbeers in hand. Some sixth year Slytherin, had snuck into Hogsmeade for some excellent food and the Slytherins were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Other than the random compliment, Ginny, Draco, Madison, and Blaise were left mostly to discuss the game. Draco and Blaise were animatedly discussing a particularly dismal goal attempt by Natalie McDonald of Gryffindor. Ginny and Madison simply gave each other a smile and a raised eyebrow, completely not wanting to talk about Quidditch again.

Ginny suddenly looked around her, noticing one her best friends missing. She turned to Madison with a confused expression on her face. "Where's Pansy?"

Madison shrugged and also looked around her. As if reading their minds, a beaming Pansy pushed through the crowd, coming up on where they sat.

"Hey you guys," she told them with a smile. Ginny and Madison smiled at her while Blaise and Draco nodded quickly returning to their Quidditch talk. Ginny and Madison rolled their eyes and this at looked over at Pansy.

"Hey Pans," Madison greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, around..." she said, staring around her for a second. Ginny gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, well we thought you'd be here right away. All the Slytherins are here celebrating the victory, you know," Ginny told her. Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, congratulations by the way! You all did so well!" She told them, beaming. Ginny and Madison smiled, relishing in their victory.

"You should sit down with us," Madison said, pointing to an empty chair across from them. Pansy immediately flushed a little pink.

"Well, I would, but I have plans," she said, blushing a little more. She looked around her, taking a quick glance towards the portrait hole. Ginny and Madison followed her glance o the entrance, finding a very handsome Andre waiting there. Pansy turned back around to face them, and Ginny and Madison smirked at each other and then at Pansy.

"I see," Ginny told her, as Pansy blushed a little more.

"Now I know what kept you," Madison added with a raise of her eyebrow. Pansy stared embarrassedly at the floor. Ginny smiled at her.

"Oh go on and have fun," Ginny told her with a smile. Pansy smiled at her.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later!" She told them before turning away.

"Don't do something I wouldn't do," Madison told her before she came up on Andre. She gave the girls a smile and departed with Andre through the portrait. Ginny turned to Madison.

'What wouldn't you do?" Ginny asked her with a smile. Madison grinned.

"Nothing," she told her. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah I thought so. Great advice, Maddy," she told her, with a smile. Madison simply raised an eyebrow and smiled, letting herself fall back into Blaise's arms. Ginny too fell back into Draco's arms, who had finally stopped talking Quidditch with Blaise. Draco looked down at Ginny as she gave out a small yawn. Taking away their butterbeer bottles, he grabbed her hands, closing them in his own.

"Tired, honey?" He asked her, as he stroked her dark red hair. She simply nodded, placing her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Maybe we should get going Gin. It's getting late and Snape should be around to crash the party soon."

Ginny grabbed his arm, pulling his wrist with watch to her line of vision. "One AM?"

"Yeah, it's later than I thought," he told her, still stroking her head. "Let's go, shall we?"

Ginny nodded, tiredly. She got up with a gentle push from Draco, he also standing up and stretching out. He looked over to Blaise and Madison, who was almost asleep too in his lap.

"We're going back. It's getting late and Gin is about to fall asleep," he told them. Blaise nodded.

"Same here. See you later mate," Blaise told him. Draco turned to Ginny, wrapping a hand around her waist. She looked over to Madison.

"See you back in the common room?" She asked. Madison nodded sleepily.

"Probably soon too," she told her with a smile. Ginny smiled back as she and Draco walked out of the common room, and proceeded to walk idly down the corridors. Normally, there would be prefects around to catch people out of bed, but every Quidditch day, the prefects were called off duty. Professor Dumbledore thought it pointless to try and patrol the halls when so many students were out of bed for the partying. Ginny slipped her arm around Draco's waist, leaning her head against him. Draco smiled as they walked on. All too soon, they arrived in front of the common room. Ginny reluctantly pulled herself away from Draco, instead opting to stand in front of him. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Draco happily received it, wrapping his strong arms once again around her waist. She pressed against his lips until she felt his tongue gliding along her lower lip. She smiled a little, giving him the opportunity to slide inside. Their tongues battled as Draco searched the inside of Ginny's mouth, Ginny doing the same. Ginny pulled back first, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You know how much I love you right?" She told him. He smiled back at her.

"Of course. And you know how much I love you?" He asked her. She responded with a smile another kiss.

"I should get to bed," she told him. He nodded.

"With me?" he asked seductively. She laughed.

"Another night," she told him. He looked mildly disappointed. She smiled at him. "But soon enough."

He smirked. "Am I that sexy?"

"All that and more," she answered with a smile. He quirked an eyebrow. She shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning, my love."

With that, she turned around and whispered the password, slipping noiselessly into her rooms. Draco smiled.

"Goodnight, my love," he said, before heading to his rooms.

The next morning Ginny woke up herself, a good change from the morning before. She looked outside her window to see autumn leaves falling down to the ground and the sun shining. She smiled and stretched out. Deciding to get dressed before she went downstairs, she shuffled through her armoire. She picked out some tight light blue jeans and a black turtleneck. Letting her hair hang down, she ran a brush through it until it shone. She applied some glossy lip stick and went downstairs to find Pansy and Madison sitting as usual.

"You know, you both are really predictable when it comes to mornings," Ginny kidded, sitting down next to them.

"Oh you wait, one day, you'll think we're going to be here, and we won't," Pansy said, returning the joke. Madison smiled at Ginny.

"You're dressed already? Usually, we have to give you the day's schedule before you'll get out of your pajamas," Madison told, her blue eyes twinkling a little, oddly similar to Dumbledore's.

"Well, it's too nice outside to waste the day," Ginny told them, standing up. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Alright," Madison said standing up, Pansy following suit. With that, the three walked out to the Great Hall.

Draco woke up the next morning, the sun shining in his eyes. He got out of bed, walking out of way of the light. He looked outside to see a perfect autumn day and smiled. It would be a perfect day for a walk on the grounds with Ginny. He dug through his closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and red sweatshirt. He quickly ran a brush through his hair, making sure it wasn't messed from sleep. He made his way down to his common room, unsurprisingly, seeing Blaise there. He simply walked over to the table, where Blaise was sitting, legs propped up on the table again. Draco pushed them off as he took a seat across the table, reclining in his seat.

"Morning Blaise," Draco greeted. Blaise nodded his head, but looked curious at the same time.

"No, 'when are you going to use your own rooms' lecture today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're not going to leave are you?" Draco asked. Blaise vigorously shook his head. "Well, then what's the point of telling you to go?"

"That's a good man," Blaise said, reaching over to pat his back. He then stood up. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," Draco said, standing up. The two exited Draco's rooms, bound for the Great Hall.

Ginny, Madison, and Pansy seated themselves at the table. Soon after they had come in, Andre walked in, headed straight over to the Slytherin table. He took a seat next to Pansy again.

"Good morning," Andre said to the three girls, taking a seat next to Pansy. He looked to Pansy. "Bonjour Mademoiselle."

Pansy blushed a little as he took her hand again, giving it a small kiss. Pansy had now turned her complete attention to Andre. Ginny and Madison looked at each other from across the table and rolled their eyes. In walked Blaise and Draco, chatting idly. They walked over to where the girls were sitting. Blaise took a seat next to Madison, Draco next to Ginny on the other side of the table. He gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"Hello, gorgeous," he greeted her before giving her another quick kiss. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, handsome," she told him, giving him a last kiss. They turned back to the group. Pansy and Andre had finally broken their individual conversation and had turned to talk with the group. The six chatted about plans for the day as breakfast appeared, each sharing what they thought was a good idea. Draco leaned into Ginny, whispering softly in her ear.

"I thought it would be nice if just you and I went on a walk outside today," he told her. She smiled at him.

"That sounds great," she told him, taking a bite of her toast and washing it down with some pumpkin juice. She turned back to the conversation, making suggestions to the others. But slowly, she started to feel dizzy. She shook her head to clear the feeling but it progressed, worsening every second. She looked over at her friends, who oblivious to the entire thing were still talking. It seemed to Ginny like her friends faces were blurred and the entire hall was a great wave. She closed her eyes, willing it to leave, but it didn't. She opened her eyes, the dizziness to an all-time worst. She heard Madison question her, but couldn't make out the words. Next she heard Draco's voice, a slow murmur that was indecipherable. She stood up, knowing she had to get back to her rooms. She immediately regretted standing up, as a black veil of darkness covered her mind. She only felt herself falling until she could feel no more.

Draco stayed mostly quiet during the conversation, knowing he and Ginny had plans. He heard Ginny mention another suggestion for the others and thought of ideas as well. He was still in thought when he heard Madison's worried voice.

"Gin, are you alright?" Draco looked immediately to Ginny. Who had her eyes closed and was a deathly pale.

"Ginny! Ginny! What's wrong?" He questioned her, looking very concerned. She stood up suddenly, starting to sway. Draco reached out to catch her, but was too late as her limp body glided to the floor, her head hitting the hard floors with a sickening crack.

Author Notes Again: I don't usually put author notes on the bottom, but this is an exception. What did you think? I am so anxious to hear what you think! Please please please review! Excited now huh????


	16. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot.

Author Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but you all are lucky that I updated today. I hit a MAJOR writer's block in this, just ask Princess Alexiel, but I got it straightened out. I wasn't going to post tonight but I looked back on my wonderful reviewers and decided to update for you guys! But due to the fact that I have 45 reviews on this chapter and its 3AM, I can't thank each one personally. I will in the future but not now because that would take sooo LONG and I want this up for you ASAP. But if you have any questions, you can email me and I'll help you out. But reviewers, this story is truly for you!

bigreader; suki; Aimee Malfoy; valentines-hater; blissfulxsin; FireRoseRed; aoi-yuki-yume; SiLvErStInG04; mereschino; Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's; Bee: Mrs-Dan-Radcliffe; Sara Sidle Strokes; Angel of the Living Dead; serius luva09; lover-girl89; butterfli; Princess Alexiel; Amzy; pam; little-munchkin-poo; Zohra89; Texas Fairy; mara-ara-ara; Libby; Snowelf12; Dracoluver2009; jennyfrmtx; J. Elizabeth; Misi Koru

Ginny woke up slowly, pushing one eye open and taking in the bright light. She hesitantly opened the other eye, looking around cautiously. She found herself wondering where she was and what she was doing there. She looked over the large room she was in, noting the sterile cleanliness and white surroundings. Some thing in the back of her mind clicked into place, throwing her into a bigger state of confusion. What was she doing in the hospital wing? She immediately sat up, ready to get out of bed, but instantly regretted it. She fell back down against her pillows, letting out a small groan. She was completely drained of any energy. She felt like she had been run over by the Knight Bus, repeatedly and mercilessly. And her head was pounding, giving her a migraine that she was trying to push away. She suddenly heard a cry of joy coming from somewhere in the back of the wing. She saw Madame Pomfrey stick her head outside her office door and look over at Ginny with wide eyes. In a flash, the nurse was at her side, gathering vials of different colors. She kept sneaking glances at Ginny muttering under her breath.

"Ginny dear, it's unbelievable. What a miracle," she told her before setting down the vials by her bedside. Ginny stared in confusion at Madame Pomfrey.

"What am I doing here?" She asked in faint voice. Madame Pomfrey just shook her head, looking over Ginny in wonder.

"Shhhh, dear. Don't strain yourself now," she told her. "What a miracle. Tell me dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I suppose," Ginny said quickly. "What am I doing here?"

"Dear, I can't treat you if I don't know what's wrong," the nurse told her, once again ignoring Ginny's question. "Really, now. How are you? Dizzy? Weak? Well of course you are... Come now, it will go much faster if you just tell me."

Ginny resisted the urge to sigh, knowing her aching ribs would appreciate it. She decided to answer the older nurse's question. The faster she was done with that, she could find out what was happening. "A little dizzy and achy. A bit of a headache, and a tad weak."

Madame Pomfrey looked disapproving as she surveyed Ginny and her charts. Ginny couldn't tell if the nurse was disapproving of Ginny or her condition, but choose to pass it off. The medi-witch picked up a green bottle of vile looking potion as well as a clear blue one that in Ginny's opinion didn't look half as bad as the green. Madame Pomfrey looked over, almost sympathetically at Ginny. "Sounds like the typical effects..."

Ginny interrupted at this, hoping for an answer. "Effects of what?"

But Madame Pomfrey continued on, leaving Ginny in a little bit irritated. "Except of course for the headache. But I suppose that's mild compared to what could've happened. Alright, here are a few potions to help with the pain."

Ginny stared critically as she poured the green and blue potions into separate goblets. She handed the glass with the vile green potion first. "Drink up."

Ginny stared down at the potion and looked piteously at the nurse. She gave her an empathetic look and nodded towards the drink. Ginny took a deep breath and downed the liquid, feeling it burn her throat all the way down. She coughed painfully as she swallowed the last of it. Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny an approving look and handed her the blue goblet. Ginny accepted this one without any problem, assuming it would be better than the last. She assumed wrong. The potion was bitter and dreadful-tasting. She nearly spit it out, but slapped a hand over her mouth to hold it in. She swallowed it in distaste. She looked unhappily at the nurse. Madame Pomfrey handed her one last goblet filled with a bold red potion. She uncertainly swallowed it down, surprised to find it rather sweet tasting.

"Strawberry flavored," Madame Pomfrey answered, reading Ginny's thoughts. Ginny immediately felt a wave of sleep go over her, but struggled to keep awake in pursuit of an answer.

"What happened to me?" She asked tiredly. She felt sleep overbearing her. Madame Pomfrey simply smiled as she pulled the covers over the now-sleeping girl. She walked into her office, settling next to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Albus Dumbledore," she spoke clearly. After a few moments, the Headmaster's head popped into the fireplace.

"Good morning Poppy. How may I help you?" He asked, attempting to be cheerful as usual. But the nurse saw the weariness in the old man. He seemed to have had an awful lot on his mind ever since school began. Not like every year either. But she decided to not mention it, knowing Albus would deny it to his grave.

"She woke up," she told him happily. Albus smiled the first smile he had in the past week.

"It's miraculous," he said with a shake of his head. "She is asleep I presume?"

Poppy nodded and he continued to smile. "And Mr. Malfoy is by her side I presume?"

At this the nurse shook her head with a slight smile. "No. I ended up placing a sleeping potion in his water. You know he's been by her side for the entire nine days? He didn't eat or sleep that entire time. I told him several times that he should get some rest, but he insisted on staying. I believe he used the fact that he was a Malfoy against me several times."

Dumbledore smiled at this. Typical Draco. He was still a rock to the outside world, but completely different with his friends and select teachers. But his face turned grave as he realized what had to come. He looked at the nurse wearily.

"I'll be by later in the week to talk with Ms. Weasley. You haven't told her anything have you?" He asked. The nurse shook her head.

"My, she is the curious one though," she responded. "Asking about it every other sentence, if that."

"Who else knows about it?" He asked Poppy.

"You and Professor Snape. How do you think she will take the fact that she was poisoned, Albus?" She asked worriedly.

"I could not begin to guess," he answered with a grim face. "But I am afraid there is more to this situation."

"Anything you care to discuss Albus?" The nurse asked kindly.

"I think its best they know first," he answered gravely. "So I'll stop by later then. I do believe you have your work cut out for you. I imagine Miss Weasley will have plenty of visitors in the next few days."

He managed a small smile. "Good day Poppy."

With that, he popped out of the fire, leaving the nurse to bustle about the hospital wing as if nothing ever happened.

Ginny awoke to the sound of her best friends' excited chatting and screams. She smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. She saw Madame Pomfrey scold Pansy and Madison for being too loud and walk away with an exasperated sigh. As soon as the nurse was out of sight, the girls squealed as they ran over to Ginny's bed, engulfing her in huge hugs. Ginny forced a smile.

"Hey you guys, it's not that I'm not happy to se you because I am ecstatic, but could you loosen up a bit?" She asked, trying not to let her pain show through. Despite the potions, she was still really weak and aching. Madison and Pansy immediately jumped off her with guilty expressions.

"Oh sorry Gin!" Madison told her, with a guilty smile. "I almost forgot..."

"Because we are so happy to see you!" Pansy finished. Ginny smiled broadly. She felt like she hadn't seen her best friends in forever.

"Oh I am so happy to see you both too! I feel like I haven't seen you two in forever!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling. But once again, she felt the nagging of her curiosity at the back of her mind. She looked confusedly at her two best friends. "Why am I here you guys?"

Pansy and Madison looked at each other wildly. Madison looked at Ginny with confusion. "What do you mean? They haven't told you what's up?"

"I don't know anything, including how I got here," she said genuinely. She couldn't recall anything past the after party. Pansy looked sympathetically at Ginny.

"You don't remember what happened in the great Hall?" She asked with concern. Her words set off a flood of memories in Ginny's head. She saw the entire in fast forward. Waking up and getting dressed. Talking with Pansy and Madison. Draco and Blaise joining. Draco asking her for a walk out on the grounds. And then, dizziness and blackness. A lot of blackness. She looked slightly shocked as she looked up to Madison and Pansy. They seemed to realize she had just remembered and looked worriedly to her and they took seats on either side of the bed.

"Yeah now I do. But what happened?" She asked, looking to both them. They both sadly shook their heads.

"We have no idea," Madison answered. "They haven't told you anything?"

"Nothing," Ginny told them. "I've asked Madame Pomfrey several times but she simply ignores the question."

"What is going on?" Pansy asked with her brow furrowed. Ginny's eyes suddenly widened.

"I need to tell Draco that I can't go on that walk!" She said worriedly. Pansy and Madison exchanged sad looks.

"Gin, you've been in here for nine days," Madison answered. Ginny shut her eyes.

"Nine days..." She said slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at the girls. "What the hell was I doing here for five days?"

"They didn't tell us much, Gin, but you were in a coma," Pansy said softly. "We weren't sure if you were going to make it..."

"A coma?" She repeated in shock. The girls nodded their heads sadly.

"We're so glad to have you back Gin," Madison said warmly with a smile. Ginny gave her best friends a smile in return.

"I'm so glad you two are my best friends," Ginny told them. They all smiled at each other, glad that the three of them were back together. But Ginny had someone on her mind. "Where's Draco?"

"He's asleep," Madison answered with a giggle. "Madame Pomfrey put a sleeping potion in his water while he was here."

"He was here every day Gin. He spent the night by your bedside," Pansy said with a smile. Ginny smiled.

"Oh Draco," she said, more to herself than her friends.

"He'll be right back here as soon as he wakes up I'm sure," Madison said with a grin.

"As do I," they heard Madame Pomfrey say as she approached the group. "Girls, visiting hours are up. Miss Weasley needs her rest."

"I'm fine," Ginny interrupted. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"I am the medi-witch, let me judge that," she said strictly as she narrowed her eyes at the girls. "You two may come back tomorrow."

Pansy and Madison reluctantly stood up. Madison suddenly remembered something in her cloak and pulled out a box of Honeyduke's chocolate.

"Oh these are for you," she said with a smile as she set down the box and Pansy did the same. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks you guys. But when'd you get these?" She asked. Madison and Pansy exchanged looks.

"Last weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend..." Pansy said quietly. Ginny simply nodded, knowing what they were saying. Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat loudly, indicating the door. Pansy gave Ginny a small smile. "Bye Gin..."

"Get better soon," Madison said with a smile as they stepped out, Madame Pomfrey shutting the door behind them. She rubbed her hands together.

"Now that I have some peace," she said walking towards Ginny's bedside table, carrying the green potion and a new purple one with her. Ginny looked at them in despair, knowing she had to take them again. She downed them both, anxious to question the nurse again. But once again, she felt the same sleepiness fall over her.

"I slipped a little Sleeping Potion into the blue one," she said with a smile, as Ginny drifted into slumber, all thoughts of questioning erased.


	17. A Visit from Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot.

Author Notes: Hey everyone! Super sorry about the delay! I wasn't able to access a computer for a while... Anyways, here's a nice update for you guys... But um, I have some potentially bad news for you all. After this, I will do one more update at the most before I take off to Hawaii for ten days. I don't have any computer access there so I won't be able to update. I'm sorry! But I'll work on it on paper while I'm there okay? Reviewers!

Angel of the Living Dead: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy!

FireRoseRed: Yes poisoned. I think this chapter will give you a little insight to who it is. Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

Texas Goddess: Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

Bigreader: Well, I couldn't kill off Ginny or it would be a short story. I need her around. Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Valentines-hater: You might get a hint about who poisoned her in this chapter! Thanks so much!

Sweetvenus8701: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

KaibaGurl47: You'll know about the rose really soon! You'll see who it was soon enough too! Enjoy the chapter!

Princess Alexiel: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoy your emails!

Potts: Thanks... I'm going to try and get some more Ginny vs. Ron as soon as I can. About the line of stars or whatever, I always do that but my computer has problems. I'll try it again however and see if it works. Thanks for your review!

Pamma Potter: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!

Seriusluver09: You'll get a hint of who poisoned Ginny really soon if you can't guess by this chapter! Hope you like it!

Mortal-Immortal: Glad you like it! Yes the rose and coma are connected. You'll find out who poisoned her soon!

Bee: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, you'll get answers soon!

Libby: I can't tell you who it was yet! Sorry! Hope you like this chapter!

Little-munchkin-poo: Yeah, I can't tell you yet! But soon! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Dracoluver2009: Sorry, but I can't tell you or anyone! Except my bff Shelby. Sorry guys! You'll know soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny awoke late the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She blinked against it, moving her head where the sun couldn't reach it. She pushed her sleep-heavy eyes open, greeted with the sight of white-washed walls and sterile surroundings, a reminder of where she was. She sighed, her thoughts once again returning to the lingering question on her mind. What was she doing here? She heard someone approaching her bed and the curtains surrounding her were thrown open to reveal the nurse. She once again held the green and light blue vials and walked over to Ginny's side.

"Morning dear," the nurse greeted her. Ginny half-heartedly returned it while eyeing the potions with revulsion. The nurse handed her the two goblets again and Ginny hesitantly accepted them, eyeing them suspiciously. That last thing she needed right now was sleep with all she had on her mind. The nurse, reading her thoughts, answered her with a chuckle. "No sleeping potion in there today. I promise."

Ginny gave them a last look and downed them both, giving the goblets a distasteful look before handing them back to the old nurse. She made them disappear with a flick of her wand and conjured up a platter of breakfast that Ginny gazed at hungrily. She suddenly realized how long it was since she had eaten. Madame Pomfrey set the tray down on the tableside as Ginny moved to sit up. The nurse was immediately by her side, helping her up, which made Ginny scowl. But she knew better than to argue. Madame Pomfrey would always win. As soon as she was in a semi-sitting position, the plate of food was set in front of her and the nurse left her to eat. Ginny gave a small smile as she scanned the plate in front of her filled with bacon, toast, marmalade, fresh cut fruit, and pumpkin juice. If there was one thing she shared with her brother and family, it was her bottomless pit of a stomach. With that, she picked up her fork and dug in.

Ginny spent the rest of the day in complete boredom. The highlight of her day had been when Madison and Pansy had dropped in for a quick chat. But even that had been cut short by Madame Pomfrey, who insisted that Ginny needed her rest. Ginny was growing quite irritated with the old woman, though she owed some of that to boredom. Madame Pomfrey would completely ignore Ginny's questions and then chase away her only company. So now Ginny sat in early evening, skimming through the current Witch Weekly magazine. Reading that rubbish magazine was proof enough for her boredom. Before, she would have never been caught dead reading that. She passed a far-fetched Rita Skeeter article and threw down the magazine with an exasperated sigh. She heard someone clear their throat in front of her and looked up, a smile immediately appearing on her face. Draco stood at the doorway of the Hospital Wing, sexy as ever, with a smile on his face.

"It figures you'd be lounging while everyone else is hard at work in class," he said with a slight smirk as he walked over to her.

"You're one to talk. I know for a fact that you've missed the last ten days of class," she told him with a smirk. She was so glad he was here and grateful he didn't bring up her wellbeing. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Touché," he responded, still smirking. "And you know for a fact... How?"

"I have my sources," she said with a nod of her head. He had come to the side of the bed by now and his face was less a few inches away from hers.

"Really..." he said in a low voice. Ginny laughed softly as he closed the distance and planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Draco took the hint and deepened the kiss, Ginny enjoying the kiss she had deprived of for ten days. She felt his tongue slide along her lower lip and she let him in, kissing him passionately until they broke apart for air. Ginny and Draco smiled at each other as he took a set in the chair beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ginny told him with a smile. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," Draco said with a squeeze of her hand. "You have no idea."

It was true. What he was showing now was the cool and collected exterior he learned as a boy, being a Malfoy. But on the inside, he felt nothing but relief. Relief that he hadn't lost her. She was one of the only ones who could break down his emotional barriers and he loved her for it.

"Draco, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked with a soft smile. He shook his head and kissed her hand.

"Just about how happy I am that you are back," he answered. Ginny smiled back at him. But soon, he found himself asking the lingering question in his mind.

"What are you doing here Gin?" He asked her. Ginny sighed.

"Good question," she responded. Seeing his expression she continued. "No one will tell me anything. I've asked Madame Pomfrey several times but she ignores my questions."

Draco scowled at this. "That bloody nurse. Dares put a sleeping potion in my drink and then hides the truth."

Ginny laughed at this. "Oh Draco. You're Malfoy pride is taking over."

He smirked at this. "If I'm not mistaken, most girls find my Malfoy pride attractive."

"Well, then I guess I'm no different," she answered with a smile as he kissed her again, putting on an encore of the earlier kiss. Unfortunately, this time, it was interrupted by someone.

"Sorry to interrupt," Madame Pomfrey said with a small smile as she stood with her arms crossed. "Visiting hours are over."

Ginny let out a groan and looked to Draco, pouting. "Do you have to go?"

Draco looked at Ginny with a smile and turned to the nurse with a scowl. Seeing her strict expression, he turned back to Ginny and nodded. "Sorry Gin. I have to pick my battles."

Ginny gave him a sad smile as he stood up and walked towards the door, Madame Pomfrey watching all the way. Ginny gave a small wave goodbye as Draco gave her a wink and departed. Ginny sighed as he walked out the door and looked to Madame Pomfrey who stood waiting with the green and purple potions.

"Sleeping potion?" Ginny asked with a look. The nurse nodded as she walked towards her, pouring the potions into goblets. "I suppose there's no way out of it?"

"Sorry dear," Madame Pomfrey said with an empathetic smile as she handed Ginny the potions. Ginny downed them both and soon fell into a deep sleep. Madame Pomfrey shook her head with a smile as she cleared away the goblets. What a sweet girl, she thought as she headed into her office. She kneeled by the fireplace, throwing some floo powder into the flames. "Professor Dumbledore's office."

She waited for a moment before his head popped in, his usual smile on and blue eyes twinkling. "Hello Poppy. Nice to see you again."

"Good evening Albus. Likewise," she answered with a smile.

"What is it I can help you with?" He asked her.

"Ms. Weasley has been inquiring as to her status all day and yesterday as well and it is getting rather difficult to avoid the subject. When is it you're going to tell her?" She asked him. The sparkle in his eyes dimmed a bit, and his smile faded.

"There is so much more involved Poppy. I'm not sure how to speak with her about this," he told her. Poppy gave him an encouraging smile. She had never seen the Headmaster like this before. So worried and sad.

"I understand Albus. I really do. But I do wonder how much longer it will be before she figures it out. She's a smart girl. Wouldn't it be best if she heard it from us?" She asked. Albus nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. You're right Poppy," he said grimly. "When is the earliest she can be let out?"

"End of the week. But that is of course with restrictions," she said strictly. The Headmaster shook his head.

"Alright. End of this week then. Then I'll tell her," he said. "Mr. Malfoy needs to be there too."

Poppy gave him a confused look. Albus shook his head. "It's more complicated than you could ever think. I'll tell you and the staff in good time."

The nurse nodded. "Good evening Albus."

"Goodbye Poppy," he said before disappearing.

Far away, a cloaked figure sat at the end of a large dark room, awaiting an arrival. Another cloaked figure stepped gracefully into the room, walking up to the figure and bowing down in front of it.

"My lord," he said in a deep voice. The supreme figure waved off his gestures and spoke.

"Did everything go according to plan?" The figure asked.

"Well, I have some rather bad news to report," the other man said slowly. At this, the figure stood up in a fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD NEWS?" He roared. "DID YOU POISON THE GIRL OR NOT?"

"You see, we did, but she was cured, my lord," the other man said uncomfortably. The cloaked figure pulled out his wand from his pocket, holding it the man's chest.

"Cruico," he whispered as the other man screamed in pain. HE removed it after several minutes and stared down at the panting man. "Keep in mind; I won't be so generous next time. The girl is mine."


	18. The Truth Or Some of It

Author Notes: OMG! I soooooooo apologize for the super long wait! I bet you thought I dropped it huh? I almost did but your reviews saved me! I'll get to that later... But I have been SOOO busy! Now you have to listen to my super sad excuses! First I came back from Hawaii and was totally stuck on what to write! And then school started up and I was so fried every night. And then came the weekend. And I started, but got stuck again! And then there was school again! And then there was a weekend where I got halfway done but stuck! And then school again! But now, it's the weekend, and I finished this chapter and it's kinda long, so yeah! But here it is finally you guys! Now, I know you all want this ASAP, so I can't thank each reviewer personally, because I got 48 reviews on this chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Snowelf12; AmoMagus; Midnight Miseria; blissfulxsin; Bee; Libby; jennyfrmtx; Tuv949; Okane-Tsuki; Pamma Potter; freakshow182; potts; WordSculpter; AnitaBlake/BuffyFan; Princess Alexiel; Y.D.K.W; el chickita joules; Draco and Ginny Forever!; angelsweets; kittycatw; ERSM333

Ginny downed the last of the potion without any of her usual complaints or comments, handing the empty vial back to Madame Pomfrey. Nothing could possibly spoil today; she was finally allowed to leave this forsaken place. She had driven herself crazy over the past two weeks with utter boredom and incurable curiosity. Maybe I can finally get some answers today, she thought darkly. Determined to let those thoughts get her down, she snapped back into reality, spotting a plate of breakfast before her. Ginny looked at it uninterestedly, really too anxious to eat. She wanted to get out of her and see Draco. Madame Pomfrey noticed her lack of eating and immediately directed to her attention to the girl.

"Eat Ms. Weasley," she ordered strictly, motioning towards the food. Ginny let out a small sigh. She had been hoping the nurse wouldn't have noticed; she fighting a losing battle.

"I'm not really hungry," she tried with determination. The nurse simply shook her head.

"I don't care if you are or not," she said, pushing the tray closer to Ginny. "If you want to leave this morning, every last crumb must be gone. Am I clear?"

Ginny glared unhappily at her food, hiding her scowl until the nurse had left. "Bloody control-freak..."

Nevertheless, her release meant more to her than fighting the issue out with the old nurse and she reluctantly tucked into her breakfast.

Madame Pomfrey came back ten minutes later, donning a pleased smile when she saw Ginny's empty plate. The nurse walked over and banished the tray instantly. Ginny sat waiting patiently for the nurse to speak. She could hardly sit still; she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Alright. I had planned on keeping you for a little while longer, but I suppose you can leave now," she said exasperated. Ginny smiled happily. "But, no class for the next three days and you are to stay to your rooms for that period. Agreed?"

Ginny nodded quickly, wanting to get this over with. The nurse noticed her excitement and allowed a small smile.

"Alright, Ms. Weasley," she said as Ginny grinned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was already dressed, not even having left the bed, thanks to a bit of wand-waving. She let out a breath. It had been almost a month since she had been up and around. She hesitantly touched her feet to the ground, hoisting herself into a standing position. Ginny smiled in relief; other than a little bit weak, she was perfectly normal. She began walking around the room, loving her returned freedom. Madame Pomfrey smiled slightly.

"It looks like everything is fine," she said, giving Ginny one last glance. "You are free to go."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," she said with a small smile to the nurse. Madame Pomfrey nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Go along," she said. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is already on his way up here and he disturbs everyone and everything."

Ginny smiled. "That's Draco..."

She waved a last goodbye and opened the door to the hospital wing, stepping out and smiling as she closed the door, leaning back against it contentedly. She was definitely glad to be out of there. She was about to tackle the steps down from the hospital wing when she saw Draco coming onto the landing. He looked up and saw her, immediately dropping his chin.

"Ginny what are you doing up?!" He asked her, running over to her. Ginny playfully grabbed his chin, wiggling it back and forth, causing him to scowl.

"Oh Draco," she said with a smirk. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear lightly. "Don't worry about me..."

"That's my job..." he said in an amused voice. "Don't pretend like you hate it..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a light kiss on the lips. She shook her head slowly, finally content in his arms.

"You sure take your time don't you?" She asked with a smirk as he let go of her.

"What can I say? I don't wake up with this perfect look," He said, smirking in return. She rolled her eyes at his egotistic comment. He raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's just that I have trouble picturing you in anything less than perfect composure. It would definitely be interesting to see you like that," she said with a smile. He immediately developed a mischievous look in his eye.

"That could be arranged," he said seductively as he leaned forward, capturing Ginny's lips in a kiss. She eagerly kissed him back, relishing in the unique taste that was only Draco.

"I'm sure you'd find a way," she told him with a smirk as they broke apart, an arrogant smirk plastered on his handsome features. Draco and Ginny started their walk down from the hospital wing, Ginny finally voicing her thoughts.

"I am so glad to be out of there," she said with a smile. "It was unbelievably stressful, believe it or not... Not knowing anything... I hope now I'll get some answers..."

"Well, now's your chance," he said, giving her a look. She looked back at him, confused. "Dumbledore wants us in his office in ten minutes."

"Us? As in me _and _you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I don't understand it either..." He said quietly, obviously going into thought. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad you're going with me though," she said genuinely. Ginny wasn't sure what Dumbledore had to tell her but whatever it was couldn't be good. He gave her a small smile.

"I missed you so much," he said, giving her a gentle kiss. Ginny sighed against his lips.

"Me too," she said with a smile. They arrived in front of Dumbledore's office, pausing in front of the stone gargoyle. Ginny waited patiently, suddenly realizing she didn't know the password. Draco smirked, obviously noticing her anxiousness.

"Skittles," he said, his arrogant smirk in place. Ginny looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Head Boy," he reminded her arrogantly. Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately. They stepped up the revolving staircase until they reached the large wooden door. Ginny looked up at it, not seeing the wooden door for what it was. To her, it was the door the answers she had been seeking for weeks.

"Ready?" Draco asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. He raised a hand and knocked against the door.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's raspy voice from inside the room. Draco pushed the door open, pulling an anxious Ginny into the room. Dumbledore smiled a little, glad to see Draco and Ginny here. "Do sit down."

He pointed politely at two comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Draco took a seat on the left chair, Ginny on the right. She had butterflies dancing all around her stomach. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Draco sunk into his chair, his consistent cool demeanor showing through as always.

"Ginny, relax," he whispered softly, causing Ginny to jump a bit and sink into her seat, never letting go of Draco's hand. Dumbledore looked at them with warm blue eyes, though they were slightly troubled.

"Thank you both for coming, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. Ms. Weasley, I'm ecstatic to see you out of the hospital wing of course," he said with a small smile towards her.

"I think we're past formalities, Professor. Please, it's Ginny," she said, feeling a bit of her spirit slip back into her. Draco gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"And its Draco, sir," Draco said with an inclination of his head. Dumbledore smiled a small twinkle in his eye.

"Of course," the headmaster simply.

"Professor, what are we doing here?" Draco asked politely, but curiously. The Headmaster inwardly sighed.

"I have something to discuss with you both..." He started. He had been dreading this all week long. He didn't want to do this. "Ginny, what was the last thing you remember?"

Ginny let out a breath and looked over to Draco quickly before turning back to the headmaster. "Well, I was eating breakfast and we were talking about plans for the weekend. And suddenly, I just felt dizzy and the room was spinning and I remember falling somewhere and then nothing..."

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. He took a deep breath and looked over to the two students in front of him. "We think we might know what happened Ms. Weasley..."

At this, both Draco and Ginny became alert, Ginny leaning forward in her seat anxiously. She looked at the man sitting before her, waiting as patiently as could be for the answer she had seeked for weeks. Professor Dumbledore looked down at his desk and spoke softly into the silence of the room.

"We think you were poisoned..."

Not a sound was made as his words echoed in the room. Ginny sat frozen in her chair, a look of complete shock and confusion on her face. She slowly raised her eyes to meet her headmaster's, an unreadable expression on her face. Draco looked over to Ginny, worry immediately setting into his handsome features. He looked over to Professor Dumbledore, asking the questions that Ginny was currently not able to ask.

"Poisoned sir?" He asked softly, glancing at Ginny quickly again before returning his gaze back to the old wizard.

"By the Draught of Living Death," he said quietly, looking over his two students in concern. Draco sat patiently, obviously waiting for more details. "It's a potion that puts the drinker into a sate of irreversible coma. In time, the potion will shut down the drinker's vital organs. It is very rare." 

"Sir, why did Ginny wake up if it was irreversible?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dumbledore sighed. He should've known this was coming.

"Professor Snape, being the fine Potions Master he is knew the antidote," Professor Dumbledore said. Draco eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. If all it took was an antidote to wake a person up, why was it so rare? Then it dawned on him. Professor Snape was a Death Eater, a spy on Dumbledore's side. If only he was able to make the antidote, then it must've been a dark potion...

Professor Dumbledore saw the look on Draco's face. He knew the boy would figure it out.

"Who did it Professor?" Draco asked with hesitation.

Albus looked up the two students sitting in front of him. HE knew the truth, but could he tell them? He knew they should know, but could he put them through the terror that came along with the knowledge? He sighed and looked over to Ginny who still hadn't spoken or moved. He looked down at his desk, his conscience already plagued with inner defeat.

"We don't know," he said with finality. He didn't do it. He couldn't tell them. HE couldn't even look them in the eye; he was ashamed for lying. He stole a glance at Draco, who had his jaw set in anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked bitterly. Draco looked over at the shocked Ginny, who hadn't even shone any response to this remark. This only made him surge with more anger. "How could you not know who did this to her?!?"

Albus looked back down at his desk. It's for the best, he thought to himself. He looked over at Ginny again, addressing her finally.

"Ginny, are you alright?" He asked softly. HE was concerned for her; she hadn't moved or spoken the entire time. Ginny slowly lifted her head up. She looked to Draco first, managing a weak smile and looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Me? Of course," she said faintly. She stood up slowly, Draco following suit. Both men looked doubtful. She smiled weakly again and started walking toward the door. "Don't worry, I'm..."

At this, she dropped to a dead faint. Draco rushed over and caught her in his arms easily, lifting her up gently. Albus looked at this with great concern.

"Oh dear," he said, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. "It seems she was in a state of shock."

"Do you really blame her Professor?" Draco asked, a little coldly. He looked down at Ginny affectionately. "She found out she was poisoned and you have no idea who did it?"

"Well, I..." Professor Dumbledore started. But Draco cut him off.

"And you want to know the worst part? I know you're keeping something from us. I guess it's not as important that we know what's going on in our lives," he said icily as he turned and slowly made his way out of the common room with an unconscious Ginny.

Albus sat down at his desk, sighing sadly. Why couldn't he tell them? Because you know it would ruin them, he thought sadly. The truth is too much for them to handle right now. But the look on Draco's face. He knew Draco would eventually figure it out. It was only a matter of time. But it was only the beginning of their year. HE couldn't ruin it for them. I'll tell him after the Yule Ball, he thought. He'll keep her safe, I'm sure. But for now, some staff need to know. He sighed again and walked over to the fireplace, pulling down the bag of floo powder. He threw some in and watched the flames turn green.

"Severus Snape," he replied wearily.


	19. Thoughts and the Real Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot...

Author Notes: An update! I know, I am so slow. Another writer's block and busy life in general. I have like stuff to do after school three days a week now. Wow. And zero hour every morning. Wow. Early. Ok, I'm over it! But here is a nice kinda long. But seriously, I kept like checking the word count and stuff, cause I always have at least 1,500 words each chapter, but this one is so action-packed it seems longer. And it's 2,000 so there! But um, here is a nice one for you. I dunno how much longer for the next but soon I hope! Like maybe this weekend! I hope you like this chapter! I worked so freakin' hard! If some parts seem weird, don't hate me! Omg, I must just be tired. Because I just feel asleep at the keyboard. But reviewers! Love always!

And there was a typo, Snipe instead of Snape. My bad! But I fixed it!

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: Thanks! Um, kinda a lot of hints, but w/e. You'll find out SOON! Thanks for reviewing!

Blissfulxsin: Sorry, can't tell you! I know! But you'll find out SOON! Really soon! So just read and keep revewing! Thanks!

Gwenny Gurl: I like skittles too! Thanks!

FireRoseRed: I am so sneaky! Shower me with gifts! No really, it's my birthday in April.... Thanks tons!

SwtMidnightDreams: Oh thanks so much! I love new reviewers! Thanks sooo much! I hope you enjoy this cool chapter!

Bigreader: Can't tell you what happened. Thanks for your review! Lol!

Valentines-hater: Can't tell you. I'm sorry. But you'll see! SOON! Thanks for reviewing!

Robin777: I know you want to know! You'll know so SOON! Thanks!

Madmissymel: Cool name! Thanks! You are so loyal and cool! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

AmoMagus: Hey, I know you! But you never read these so what's the point! Thanks!

Bee: You are so funny! Missed you too... But here I am with an update! I'm like Super Woman! Lol! Thanks tons! Keep reviewing! And enjoy this chapter!

Jennyfrmtx: Is wow a good thing??? Thanks for your review!

Shero: Fluffiness is hard for me to write. I end up in this mad giggling thing some times. It's just kinda weird. I will have the hardest time writing the R scene. Which will come. Anways! Thanks tons! Enjoy!

Little-munchkin-poo: You'll find out SOON! I kept saying that but it's true! So soon! Thanks! Enjoy! Tootles!

Okane-Tsuki: You're not stupid, even I can't figure it out. Lol! JK! Enjoy! And thanks!

UniquePiksi: Thanks! Enjoy this cool chapter!

Stef: I know. I want Draco to be alive. Why is this world so cruel??? Anyways, thanks and enjoy!

NeoAddctee: Thanks for all your reviews! And I love when you review all the time! It doesn't bug me at all! Thanks for the love! Enjoy!

Youngwriter56: Thanks! So sweet! Enjoy this chapter!

Dracoshotty: Thanks! ï Enjoy this chapter!

Ginny drifted back into consciousness, feeling a throbbing headache coming on immediately. Her eyes felt heavy and she didn't want to wake up, but unfortunately, her stubborn headache would not let her. She reluctantly opened her eyes, feeling like she was waking up from some nightmare. Dumbledore's office flashed in her mind and her recollections rushed back to her, drowning her mind in despair, confusion, and hopelessness. Not even the bright sun shining outside could cheer her up as she now felt plagued in depression. She slowly sat, pressing a hand to the back of her and wincing a bit, another bitter reminder of that day. Ginny let her thoughts wander to possible solutions as she stood up to get dressed. Reaching her armoire, she pulled out a simple black turtleneck and black suede pants, her color scheme matching her mood entirely. She slowly made her way downstairs, seeing Madison and Pansy standing up from the table and gathering their school things.

"Hey guys," she said weakly. Pansy and Madison both whipped around and flew to her, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug that made Ginny wince.

"You're finally back!" Madison squealed.

"We missed you so much, Gin!" Pansy screeched.

"We would so love to stay and chat, but we have to go to class," Madison said with a distasteful expression, but she perked up again. Pansy nodded.

"But you stay here and take it easy alright? And Draco is going to stop by. He'll be so happy to see you!"

Ginny stepped back extremely confused. "What do you...?"

But Madison and Pansy both her best friends completely oblivious to Ginny's confusion, cut her off by heading towards the portrait hole.

"Sorry Gin, have to go," Pansy said with a sad wave as she opened the hole. "But relax! First day out, and you should be resting!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "First day..."

"Bye Gin!" Madison yelled with a wave as they both disappeared. Ginny walked slowly to the couch, sinking into it. _First day back?_ Then it dawned on her. _They don't know. _She took in a shaky breath. This was getting to be a little too much. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Or maybe it is. _God, Ginny... You were poisoned..._ She took another deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. At the moment, she was too overwhelmed to think of anything else. But she opened her eyes and frowned a bit as she heard voices outside arguing. She slowly stood up, walking closer to her portrait hole, finally smiling when she recognized them. The more distinct one was Draco, and from the sound of it, he and the painting, one of a handsome knight, were fighting about whether Draco should be allowed. Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco would get no where; the knight favored only women, and was flirting with Ginny, Pansy, and Madison constantly. Ginny stepped closer to the portrait, listening in silent amusement to the conversation.

"I need to get in," she heard Draco say impatiently.

"The ladies do not need be disturbed with your antics man," Henry, the knight, answered. "Go on back now."

"But I'm Head Boy!" Draco said importantly.

"You're badge is most likely fake," Henry said in his thick English accent. Ginny grinned and pulled it open to reveal a very angry looking Draco. But his anger immediately melted into a loving smile when he saw Ginny.

"Thank you Henry," Ginny said softly, giving the portrait a faint smile before setting her sights on Draco again. Draco walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Gin," he said, giving the portrait once last glare, which was returned, and walking Ginny inside. She immediately claimed the couch again. Taking her previously occupied seat, she patted the couch pillows next to her and Draco sat down. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"I'm glad you're here Draco," she said with a weak smile, glancing up lovingly at him. His silver eyes gazed back.

"You look better Gin," he said, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. She let out a deep sigh.

"Really? Because I feel like shit," she said truthfully. Draco smirked.

"Not possible," he said, slipping his hand into hers. But his smirk melted a bit as he thought of last night again. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know Draco... There is so much to think about. Who would do that? And why?" She asked, snuggling deeper into his firm chest (A/N: Bad timing, but drool.....).

"I couldn't guess, Gin," he said with a sigh. Suddenly, the fireplace popped causing, Ginny to jump and Draco to instinctively wrap his arms around her. Out stepped Professor Dumbledore, his robes sweeping majestically around him as usual. He spotted Ginny and Draco and put on an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, his blue eyes clouded.

"Oh no, no, it's...alright," Ginny said, still breathing heavily. She motioned towards the chair. "Take a seat Professor."

Dumbledore nodded his tanks and took the proffered seat. Ginny sat up out of Draco's arms, glancing quickly at him and looking back over to the Headmaster. Draco, however had his gaze directed toward the headmaster, a slight glare poorly hidden.

Professor Dumbledore shifted in his seat. He could feel Draco's gaze and it made him feel uncomfortable. The boy would have to know. But he shook out his thoughts and turned to the couple again.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley," he said, with a warm smile that faltered a bit when he met Draco's icy look. He looked over at Ginny. "You look quite a bit better, Ginny."

She smiled weakly, "That's what I keep hearing, but I don't believe it..."

He nodded with an amused smile. He looked over at his two students, trying to figure out how best to word what he was going to say.

"Have you found out anything new Professor?" Ginny asked, sitting forward a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said lied softly. "We know nothing more."

At this point, Draco was positively staring daggers at the headmaster. Ginny glanced over at Draco and was surprised and confused to see this open hostility.

"Right then," Dumbledore said, giving Ginny a small smile. "Alright I'll just spit it out then..."

Ginny and Draco waited anxiously, wondering what news he could possibly bring. Ginny waited most anxiously. She only hoped it was good news; she couldn't take any more bad news today. But from the way the Headmaster looked.

"The staff and I have spoken and we agreed that it would be better if you both stayed in the same rooms," he said finally. Ginny raised an eyebrow curiously. Well, this wasn't bad news. Draco looked very pleased as well. He looked over at Ginny, a very amused smirk planted on his handsome features. Professor Dumbledore looked over at his two students.

"I assume you wouldn't mind sharing your rooms, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, a twinkle returning in his eye.

"Not at all," he answered with another signature smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes as quite a bit of color stained her cheeks. Professor Dumbledore pretended not to notice.

"I didn't think so," the headmaster said. He suddenly raised a finger as a thought came to him. "Ah, Madame Pomfrey asked me to give this to you."

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh as soon as she heard those words. That could only mean... Potion. Professor Dumbledore handed over the vial. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes you have to," Draco answered before Ginny could ask. Ginny grabbed the vial and looked down into it, seeing its color was purple.

"A sleeping potion?" She complained. Professor Dumbledore just nodded.

"It's her orders," he said simply. Ginny sighed loudly and downed the vial, her eyes slitting in disgust as she handed the vial back. Immediately, Ginny felt sleepy and her eyelids drooped. In a few seconds, she was sound asleep. Draco smiled and banished the vial, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good girl."

He smiled fondly at her sleeping form for a second longer, before turning back to the Professor. His expression changed from one of loving to an ice cold mask.

"Was there anything you needed Professor?" He asked icily. Professor Dumbledore sighed. It was now or never.

"Draco, could you please accompany me to my office for a moment?" He asked, his blue eyes gazing into Draco's silver ones.

"Is it necessary?" Draco asked indignantly, only taking his gaze away to motion with his eyes the sleeping form of Ginny.

"She'll be fine," the headmaster said. "And I really think you'll want to come."

Draco looked intently into his professor's eyes, studying him. "Fine, if it is important."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said sincerely. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of Floo Powder and stepping up to the roaring fire and throwing in a pinch, causing the fire to turn green. He stepped inside and Draco followed in. "Headmaster's office."

In a rush of fire and a rather unpleasant lurch, they arrived at the Headmaster's office. Draco stepped out, dusting invisible dirt off his designer robes. Dumbledore walked over to his desk, taking a seat in his rightful spot. Draco took the seat across from him, waiting impatiently. This was where he'd least like to be.

"I understand you'd rather be elsewhere," the headmaster said, seemingly reading his mind. "But I feel this may be of interest to you."

"Really..." He drawled aristocratically.

"I haven't been completely honest with you or Ms. Weasley, Draco," Dumbledore said softly. Draco's head immediately shot up.

"Are you going to tell me the truth Headmaster?" Draco asked keenly, itching to know. He nodded his head.

"Now please, allow me to tell what I need to tell with no interruptions. Questions later. I'm sure there will be many but it will make better sense if we do it my way. Agreed?" The Headmaster asked. Draco simply nodded.

"On the evening before this school year began, Professor Trelawney and I were getting ready of course for this year. Now I know you and many others believe Professor Trelawney is a fake. Quite honestly, she can be at times. I know that. But Draco, she does have true Seer moments. And that night was one of them. That night, she made a prophecy Draco. About you and Ginny."

Draco's eyes widened a bit. Professor Dumbledore looked over at one of his favorite student's. "Would you like to hear it?"

Draco nodded. The Headmaster pulled out his Pensive, setting it on the top of the desk. He pulled out his wand and swirled it in the basin until a figure of Professor Trelawney rose from the silvery substance. Draco waited anxiously and just as soon as she appeared, she began in her raspy voice:

_The Dark Lord plots his final plan_

_But now the plan has changed_

_The Boy-Who-Lived is needed_

_But more, the two arranged_

_Not only now the Boy-Who-Lived_

_But two more innocents as well_

_One of ice and one of fire_

_Are needed to excel_

_The one of ice has family ties_

_Though he chose not to follow_

_The footsteps set up by his father_

_The man described as hollow_

The figure melted back into the Pensive and the Headmaster took it down from his desk. Draco sat in confused and shocked silence.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"From what it looks like, it seems as if Voldemort is after the two of you," Professor Dumbledore said slowly and softly. Draco sunk back in his chair.

"Why?"

"We don't know," the Headmaster said.

"Truly," he reassured when Draco looked up at him. "But we do know that there is another half of the Prophecy that has not been heard."

"You and Ginny are in grave danger, I know that much," Albus said remorsefully. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke up.

"Ginny can't know," he said finally. Albus looked up.

"I agree. We agree. Professor Snape is the only other staff member who knows. He can be trusted. But Ginny can't know. It would ruin her life. But that is why you are there Draco. Watch over yourself and her, Draco. Because now, there are others watching you too."


	20. Darker Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Or Ginny... Or Draco (DAMN IT!)

Author Notes: I know it's been forever! I know! I've started this chapter a thousand different ways and I finally settled in this. I am rather happy with this chapter even though it is a bit darker. Don't worry, it will be happier later. And then darker again. Hehe! But you're lucky I updated! I'm supposed to be working on my short story for my honors English class. My bad! See my dedication! This chapter goes out to all my readers! Reviewers, you rock!

THANKS!

Dracoshotty; bigreader; Medicated Drama Queen; entrancer; NeoAddctee; robin777; coldflamez; FireRoseRed; JassXOXO; SwtMidnightDreams; jennyfrmtx; okane-tsuki; blissfulxsin; potts; Jixnce; kittycatw; little-mucnhkin-poo: Draco & Ginny Forever: AnitaBlake/BuffyFan; Damia; Uniquely-Defined; dracosohot; Libby; AngleofFire525; Sue

Draco stepped in from the fireplace, absentmindedly brushing imaginary soot off his immaculate robes. He let out a loud sigh, running a hand though his platinum blonde hair and staring back at the empty fireplace, his mind flooded with thought. Everything that had just been said hadn't fully sunken in yet, he realized uncertainly, letting his hand to his side. He turned back to the room, immediately catching sight of Ginny sprawled on the couch. He smiled and walked silently over, kneeling down beside her sleeping form. A bit of her dark red hair slipped into her face, the rest splayed over the black leather of the sofa. He pushed the strands of hair out of her face with a gentle touch of his fingers, leaning forward to give her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. With a last look at her, he straightened again, catching a glimpse of his bulging book bag and scowling darkly, knowing what he now had to do. Making his way over to the large cherry wood table, he sank in the padded wooden chair with an exasperated sigh. A glance at the fireplace set his thoughts back into a dark mood, a mental wave of information washing over him again. How was he supposed to keep this from her? He could hardly grasp it himself... What was he supposed to do? But as his molten eyes lingered over to the fiery beauty on the couch, he made one promise. I will always watch over you Ginny.

Ginny let out a soft moan as she finally wakened, squinting her eyes against golden light that invaded her eyes. As she slowly adjusted her sight, she noticed a fire, different from the one in her room. She felt the cool leather sofa underneath her and remembered she was in the common room. She immediately looked around for Draco, tensing up upon realizing he wasn't there. Ginny rolled over on her stomach, spotting Draco finally at the table, bent over his homework. She smiled and propped herself on her elbows, watching him closely. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes, his molten eyes intense on the tidy parchment in front of him. The sound of the scratching from his quill echoed in the room, the only noise besides the occasional crackle of the fire. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he studied his textbook again before throwing down his quill and straightening, running a hand through his hair. He glanced quickly over at Ginny, double-taking, realizing she was awake.

"Hey," he said with a soft smile, getting up from his wooden chair and stretching his arms over his head. This caused his shirt to pull upwards, revealing a set of perfectly maintained six pack abs that made Ginny's head cloud over and her brain to turn to mush. She found herself yearning to run her hands over his chest. She snapped back to reality quickly and covered her rising blush, noticing with relief that he hadn't noticed her gaze. He walked over to the couch, giving Ginny a soft kiss on the lips before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Were you watching me?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and smirk, nodding at the table. Ginny just put on an innocent look.

"Maybe... Or maybe not," she said, her mock innocence turning into a small smile. Draco leaned forward, a devious look on his face.

"You know you were... You're not the first," he said arrogantly, capturing her lips in a firmer kiss, a kiss so great, Ginny's head began to spin before he pulled away. Ginny's lips tingled, an anxious feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. She smiled in spite of herself and shook her head slowly. He repositioned himself, leaning back against the arm of the chair, and motioning for Ginny to lean back into him. She happily obliged.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked casually, settling herself comfortably in his arms (A/N: What would you do to be in her position right now???).

"Just catching up on my homework," he answered. He already felt terrible; he wasn't quite lying but he wasn't telling her the whole truth. Well, he thought miserably, let the lies begin. They sat in comfortable silence after that, just listening to the light crackling of the fire and enjoying each other other's company. A large tawny owl took that moment however to make an entrance in the common room, a letter clamped in his beak. Landing on Draco's shoulder, it hooted softly. Draco grabbed it, watching as the owl flew out the room. Ginny sat up, turning around and stared curiously at the letter.

"What's that?" She asked, tucking her legs underneath her. Draco looked it over, shrugging, really not knowing what it was. Tearing it open, he pulled out a small bit of parchment, and noticed the signature at the bottom. Dumbledore. He quickly read the letter over, relieved to see it wasn't anything about the meeting earlier. He mentally scoffed at himself. Was this how he was going to spend his time now? Waiting anxiously for any word? Ginny's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it says or what?" She asked with a smirk. Draco responded with his own smirk.

"Curious aren't we?" He retorted. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just read it Draco," she said with a light smack on the arm, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, falling back into him. He smiled and proceeded to read the letter aloud.

_Ginny (and Draco as well I presume)_

_There are some details I left out in our earlier conversation concerning your shared quarters. A house elf will be by around dinner time tonight to collect your belongings and move them to Draco's rooms. I think it best to get the living arrangements out of the way as soon as possible. No one aside from the staff and myself have been informed, so I leave it up to you both to decide whom should know._

_I spoke a few words with Madame Pomfrey. She has begrudgingly consented to letting Ginny return to her normal schedule starting tomorrow morning. The rest of the school has been told that Ginny came down with a case of mono, so questions should be no problem. _

_I know this all must be very traumatic for you both. But I beg you to put it off your minds. Keep it there, but don't do what most do. Don't waste your days in paranoia and anxiety. We assure you, we will do our very best to keep you both safe._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco finished, folding the letter and tossing it into the fire. Ginny let out a deep sigh.

"And here I almost forgot," she said sadly, Draco tightened his grip around her small form, knowing that he had no words of comfort. They lay in thoughtful quiet, both thinking about their current situation. After a minute or two, Draco couldn't stand the depressing silence and changed the subject.

"So you get to move into my rooms tonight huh?" He asked, smirking. Ginny smiled; even without seeing him, she knew he was smirking.

"Yeah I guess so," she said, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get for my offer to shelter you?" He asked, mock-offended. Ginny just smirked.

"That's all you get..." She said with a smile. She looked around the common room absently, before she shot up.

Draco looked curiously at her, sitting up as well.

"Oh Merlin! Madison and Pansy about don't know about ANYTHING!" She moaned. She leaned back, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I have to tell them... I have to tell them about everything... How can I explain this to them?!"

Ginny started breathing heavier and faster. Madame Pomfrey had warned him this could happen. With the after-effects of the potion and her stress level, she could easily go into shock. Draco took a hold of her hand. "Ginny please, calm down. It's alright. I'll get Blaise to do it. Alright? Don't get yourself all stressed out okay?"

"I don't want to tell them," she said, almost automatically, leaning back against Draco.

"I know... You won't have to alright?" He said soothingly. She simply nodded her head, her breathing returned back to normal. Draco stroked her head, running his fingers through her silky red hair. In a few minutes, Ginny was sleeping lightly on his chest. Draco felt the sleep deprivation he had suffered for several weeks take its revenge as his vision blurred and he finally drifted off as well.

Draco woke up at about half past seven, slowly adjusting his eyes to the light. He then noticed Ginny sleeping easily on his chest and smiled. He began to run his hands through her hair again, in a soothing fashion. It was then he noticed a small slip of paper on the table by the couch. He picked it up, reading it over quickly.

_Ms. Weasley's belongings have been collected. They are in Mr. Malfoy's rooms._

_Dobby_

Draco crumpled it up carelessly, throwing it in fire as well. He rechecked his watch. As content as he was laying here with Ginny, they needed to leave. Gently he shook Ginny awake. She stirred slightly before waking up. She yawned and turned her head, resting her chin on Draco's shoulder.

Hey," she said sleepily. Draco smiled. Somewhere inside his mind, a voice whispered. How nice would it be to wake up to that every morning? He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Hey," he said, taking a hold of Ginny's hand. "We have to go."

Ginny grabbed Draco's wrist, frowning when she saw the time. "Alright..."

She hoisted herself up, allowing Draco to sit up as well. They were about to get up when they heard the portrait swing open and Blaise, Madison, and Pansy stepped inside.

"Hey you guys," Madison greeted happily, walking over to the couple. Pansy and Blaise followed of course. Ginny and Draco stood up too, Ginny giving hugs to her two best friends.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. She wanted to stay and chat with them, but she knew she had to leave. "You guys, I'm really sorry, but I can't stay..."

Madison and Pansy nodded. "We know... Go and get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow..."

"Alright..." She said with a grateful smile. "I love you guys..."

Madison and Pansy pulled her into another hug. "We love you too Gin."

Ginny smiled and turned to Draco, who was talking silently with Blaise. She nodded at Draco, who gently grabbed her around the waist.

"Good to see you Gin," Blaise said kindly. Ginny smiled in response as Draco led her out of the common room and down the empty halls. She was lead down around a corner and down a ways until they finally reached Lady Cassandra.

"Donec fideles amor," Draco said softly. The portrait swung open, the beautiful lady beaming as she closed on the two young lovers.

"Fideles amor advenio," the portrait whispered to the empty hall.

**Translations:**

Donec fideles amor: Until true love

Fideles amor advenio: True love arrived


	21. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Madison, Andre, and the plot.

Author Notes: Hey all. Sorry for the long wait. I feel like the wait gets longer every chapter! I should finish this story soon. I never have time for it anymore! Anyways! Here's one for you. Thought I'd have it up Saturday but then my friends came and then I decided to add those two scenes at the end so it took a little longer. But here is! Enjoy!

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

Bigreader; blissfulxsin; dracoshotty; platypus21; NeoAddctee; chocolatesoapbubbles; little-munchkin-poo; Damia; AnitaBlake/BuffyFan; Okane-Tsuki; Leidende Seele; topps; miSzjaYj0ckSz; mandabella; MoonlightPrincess; Danny'slilgurl; Draco & Ginny Forever!; Princess Alexiel

Ginny lay awake the next morning, a slit of sun shining through her curtains, casting a bright beam of light over her body. She had been awake for a while now. Turning her head, she read the clock on her bedside table. 7:05 AM. She sighed and turned to lie on her back, the soft swish of her silk bed sheets a comforting sound. All though the night, she had subconsciously thinking about her current situation. What happened to her was chilling, no doubt about that. And the fact that they knew nothing about what happened was even more frightening. But now, as Ginny peeked out her large window, she came to a resolution. This would not control her life. Just like Professor Dumbledore had said. It would no her no good to grieve in misery and anxiety. It could have been anything. She had everyone watching out for her. And Professor Dumbledore doing the best he could, right? With this newfound pledge, she pulled the smooth silk sheets off her petite body, wandering over to her window. She yanked the curtains back, flooding the room with light. She smiled, feeling the warm sunlight hit her face. She turned back to her room, only now noticing the furnishings of her room. Yesterday, by silent agreement, both Ginny and Draco remained quiet for the most part, each caught up in their own thoughts. Ginny had been tired. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. But as she gazed at the bright Hogwarts grounds, she couldn't help but feel her heart lift a little. Perhaps this was all she needed. Simply to stop dwelling on what she couldn't help. With a small smile, she wandered over to her large armoire, scuffling though her clothes.

Draco let the steaming water massage his back, the contact of his bare skin (A/N: Once again and always, drool...) and the water soothing his mind as well. He leaned his head back with a sigh, his thoughts once again on Ginny and the prophecy. How much longer could they go on this way, knowing that there was evil afoot? He knew that as much as he wanted and needed to tell Ginny, he couldn't. But every day, every minute, every second was making it harder for him to lie to her. She trusted him so much and he was lying to her. He turned off the water abruptly, shaking his platinum head free of water. Grabbing the fluffy green towel that hung by his shower, he stepped out, walking tensely over to the mirror. It was for her own good, right? The weary look on his face only put him into further confusion. He exhaled loudly. How would she be today? He shook his head and walked out of his bathroom to his closet.

Draco was already seated at the kitchen table when Ginny came down. He immediately noticed the change in her. A slight smile graced her features as she stepped down the stairs and her skin glowed again for the first time in three weeks. Her eyes sparkled again, no longer containing the haunted look they had adopted recently. She was dressed in something other than red, he noticed as well. A red long-sleeved cashmere sweater and a pair of light blue jeans. The energy from her was contagious; the second he saw her, he forgot all his thoughts and concerns. She walked over to the table, taking a seat across from him, giving him a sweet, but chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning Draco," she said pleasantly.

"Morning love," he replied dully, still slightly surprised by her turn of attitude. She smiled at him again, before pouring herself a mug of coffee and reclining in her seat. Draco couldn't find any words to say. He knew what he wanted to ask, but couldn't quite figure out a way to express them without being inconsiderate. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before Ginny spoke, catching the hints.

"You want to know why the sudden change, huh?" She asked, setting down her cup. He just nodded, a confused and amused (A/N: Hey that rhymes!) look on his face. She looked him in the eye and spoke simply but clearly.

"I don't want to waste my time worrying about some joke, Draco. I've wasted away for the past few days, and I'm tired of living in my own darkness. I want to things to be like how they used to be. I want to put what happened behind us, alright?" She said. Draco forced a well-practiced smile. He was glad of course that she had decided to move on, but a nasty thought kept popping up in the back of his mind. It might never be the same Ginny. But he saw her bright smile as she looked over at him and he forgot every thought that come to his mind.

Draco and Ginny walked silently though the halls, hand in hand. Ginny however, didn't even notice that she had left Draco's rooms. She was deep in thought. Today was her first day of classes in a long time. So many questions popped up in her mind. Would she be able to keep to her resolution to forget about the poisoning? Would her friends smother her? Would her enemies tease her? Shaking her head of auburn red hair, she cleared her mind. There was no question she could answer at this point. Whatever happened would happen. She felt Draco squeeze her hand gently and looked over to see his soft smile and warm silver eyes. She smiled and exhaled a breath. And she'd have Draco beside her for everything. They stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall, Draco giving Ginny's hand another gentle squeeze before pushing the doors open.

Ginny felt relieved at once. As they walked in the Great Hall, no one seemed to be paying special attention to her. The Gryffindors ignored her as always, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws simply glanced at her, and the Slytherins all nodded their heads in recognition. Ginny smiled and took a seat next to Draco by Madison, Blaise, Pansy, and apparently Andre. Madison and Pansy both gave her cautious smiles as she sat down. Ginny knew why; they weren't sure what to do. She smiled at them, letting them know that she was back to her normal self. They beamed and her and reached across the table, enveloping her in a bear-hug.

"We're so happy to have you back Gin," Madison whispered softly. Ginny smiled again; it was good to be back. When her two best friend's had finally pulled away from her, breakfast had begun. She immediately set into her food, suddenly feeling as though she'd been deprived for days. But during the meal, she felt several pairs of eyes on her and she looked up, immediately regretting it. She tensed up immediately, feeling a small knot of anxiety form in her now half-satisfied stomach. Draco, his arm wrapped around her shoulder for the time being, felt her stiffen and looked over to see what had caused this. Ron Weasley and his Gryffindor goons were staring at Ginny again. Ron though, had a glare directed toward Ginny that made her shudder slightly and pull back out of reflex. She never did leave his eyes until she looked over at Hermione and Harry. Hermione had a look of loathing written on her face all too clearly reflecting her dislike for the girl. Harry stared hungrily at Ginny, but suddenly looked very interested in his food when he caught Draco's icy glare. Ginny sat frozen, every emotion flooding through her. Why did it have to turn out this way? When would things ever be set right? She felt Draco's hand run soothingly down her arm.

"Don't worry about them, alright Gin? They're bastards..." He whispered in her ear. She nodded unsurely; the only movement she made was relaxing a bit. He removed his arm from her shoulder, instead slipping it around her waist. He caught Madison's eye and gave her a small look.

"So Ginny, did you hear about the Yule Ball?" Madison asked, catching the hint. At this, Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No, when is it?" She asked, now interested. Draco hid a smile; his diversion had worked.

After breakfast, Draco paid special to avoid the Dream Team as they exited. Normally, he would have wanted to get IN their way, but today was not one of those days. Draco walked out of the hall, his arm still wrapped protectively around Ginny. Blaise and Madison walked hand in hand beside them. Pansy however was quite a bit behind them flirting shamelessly with Andre. Ginny and Madison kept sneaking suspicious and amused looks back and forth to each other. Draco simply smirked.

"How long do you think it will be until we have to welcome Andre to our little group?" Draco muttered.

"I'll give it till Christmas..." Blaise said, smirking in response. Draco raised an eyebrow and turned back to the group. Pansy had joined them now, grinning like an idiot.

"Where's Andre?" Blaise asked with his signature smirk in place.

"He had a meeting or something..." Pansy mumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes, giving Madison a knowing look. Madison returned it with a disbelieving one of her own. The five continued on their way down the hall, headed lower and lower in the castle to the dungeons. Ginny was chatting idly with Pansy and Madison, and Draco smiled a bit. It was good to have her back. They finally arrived at their Potion's classroom, taking their assigned seats, which were all very close. Most of the class had already settled in and Draco casually scanned the faces of his classmates. He noticed with satisfaction though, that the Dream Team and Gryffindor groupies weren't there. Good, he thought, maybe they fell in the lake and drowned. But as if on cue, they took that moment to walk in, Ron, Harry, and Hermione of course leading the group. Upon seeing the Slytherins, they began their glares again. Draco narrowed his eyes threateningly, glancing over at Ginny, hoping she hadn't noticed. She had. Once again, she sat stiffly in her chair, looking extremely uncomfortable. Draco glared darkly at the intruders, daring them to make a comment. They simply returned the looks, and sat down at their tables as the bell rang. Professor Snape, punctual as always, stormed in that instant, robes billowing behind him. The glowering on both sides slowly ceased as class began.

Ginny sat in class sometime later, carefully writing down the procedure for the potion on the board. She glanced anxiously over at the clock. Two minutes left. She wanted out of this classroom. The entire hour, Draco and Ron had been staring daggers at each other. It was very unsettling to say the least. She finished the last sentence of her procedure, looking it over critically. Once determining it fit, she placed it in her book bag and sat back, looking around the class. Her eyes landed on Professor Snape, at his desk with a large quill in his hand, frustratingly scribbling away on parchment she could assume was homework. It was then she remembered what Professor Dumbledore had told her in his office that day.

"_Sir, why did Ginny wake up if it was irreversible?" Draco asked._

"_Professor Snape, being the fine Potions Master he is knew the antidote," Professor Dumbledore said._

Ginny blinked in surprise. He had saved her life. The bell rang loudly, throwing Ginny back to the present. She reached down for her bag, packing away the rest of her materials. Draco walked up behind, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She picked up her bag, shaking her head as she turned to face him.

"I need to speak with Professor Snape for a moment," she said. He frowned.

"Want me to stay here?" He asked. She shook her head again.

"It's alright," she said finally.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside the classroom," he said. Ginny nodded, standing on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. He gave her a half-smile and walked out of the class. Ginny took a deep breath, readjusting her book bag and waiting for a moment as the last two Slytherins trickled out of the class. Finally, she walked up to the front of the room, stopping in front of his desk where he was still scratching angrily away in red ink on a fifth year's essay. Taking another small breath, she cleared her throat.

"Professor Snape?" She asked timidly.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?" He asked, dropping his quill on his desk and looking up at her with his endless black eyes.

"I, um," she started uncertainly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life..."

At this, a look of slight surprise passed through his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"You're welcome Ms. Weasley," he said, a trace of compassion evident. "Anytime... You are after all a Slytherin."

She smiled a bit, turning around to walk out the door. But as she was nearing the door, she heard him call out to her.

"And Ms. Weasley, be careful," he said. She furrowed her brow for a second and then nodded, pushing open the door and walking out.

Draco walked out the Potion's classroom, with all intentions to simply wait outside. But he immediately spotted the aggravating Gryffindor's ahead. He sped up, approaching the group from the back.

"Weasley," he bellowed. The Gryffindors turned, Ron pushing his way to the front. "A word now."

"What the hell do you think you're doing just demanding I come?" He said, turning red. "Hell no!"

Draco walked up to him, his silver eyes staring directly into Ron's.

"I mean now..." He hissed dangerously. He grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him into a nearby empty classroom, leaving the bewildered Gryffindor's alone. Ron wretched his way out of his grip when they entered the classroom.

"What the fuck Malfoy!' He spat out angrily. Draco stepped closer to him, staring defiantly at him.

"Listen here you piece of shit. Leave. Ginny. Alone," he whispered ominously. Ron shoved Draco back.

"Why, so you can have my slut of a sister to yourself?" He yelled. Draco lunged forward in one motion, instantly pining Ron to the stone wall by the neck, his feet dangling an inch or so from the ground. Years of vigorous training for Seeker had done him well.

"Never say that about her again..." he said darkly, his voice so low he could hardly be heard. His eyes were blazing. "Got it?"

Ron glared, but slowly nodded as he realized he would suffocate if he wasn't released soon. Draco dropped him haplessly to the floor and stormed out of the room, ignoring the worried and confused looks on the Gryffindor's faces. He walked over to the door of the Potion's dungeon just as Ginny exited a worried look on her soft features. But both relaxed upon seeing each other.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, smiling and the two set off towards Herbology.


	22. The Days of December

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling, No surprise there. I own the plot, some characters (you know who!), and other things (can't think of any right now)…

**Author Notes: **I AM SO SORRY! It's been forever and I am so sorry! I got majorly stuck and then I went on vacation to Norway for three weeks during Christmas and had this grand plot but no computer access. The I came home and had to do catch up with school. And then I lost the plot again! I am so sorry! But here's a new one… And I am going to try and have the next one out by Sunday or Monday! Alright? LOVE YOU ALL! (Reviewer thanks will be at the bottom from now on because of sherbert-lemon-666's request!)

_Ron glared, but slowly nodded as he realized he would suffocate if he wasn't released soon. Draco dropped him haplessly to the floor and stormed out of the room, ignoring the worried and confused looks on the Gryffindor's faces. He walked over to the door of the Potion's dungeon just as Ginny exited a worried look on her soft features. But both relaxed upon seeing each other._

"_Ready to go?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, smiling and the two set off towards Herbology._

The rest of November passed quickly, sending Hogwarts in mid December and in absolute chaos in their last week of school. Christmas was now only three days away as well as the Yule Ball, and every girl at Hogwarts was going mad with preparing for the upcoming event. Huge, looming dark grey clouds hung thick in the air, filled to the brim with potential snow. With caroling ghosts in the halls, and mistletoe around every corner, the Christmas spirit was alive.

Friday, the last day before break, found Draco and Ginny at the breakfast, quietly eating breakfast.

"I am so glad its Friday…" Ginny with a sigh, dropping her head on his shoulder. "This bloody school gives too much homework."

"I told you. You should have copied mine…" Draco said, picking up her hand and playing with her fingers. Then he added suggestively, "Would have left time for other things…"

Ginny lifted up her head slowly, a smirk crawling up on her face. "Mr. Malfoy. I swear… You have a one-track mind…"

Blaise and Madison took that opportunity to walk into the Great Hall, holding hands.

"Oh my God! TGIF!" Madison nearly screamed taking a seat at the table. Blaise, Draco, and Ginny simultaneously gave her a weird look and she sighed exasperatedly. "Thank God it's Friday? You don't know that? You Brits have no fun…"

Draco, Ginny, and Blaise simply nodded with amused smiles on their faces, the latter taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Madison, though somewhat deranged," Draco commented, earning a glare from Madison, "has a point. I personally can't wait to get more Quidditch training in…"

At this, Blaise smirked in agreement at Draco. Ginny and Madison gave each other identical looks.

"There is no way in hell we are going to spending every day playing Quidditch during vacation," Ginny said, fixing the boys with a glare.

"Of course not, we'll get Christmas off!" Blaise said seriously. Blaise got a smack from Madison over the head.

"Ow! Alright, alright. We can make exceptions…" Blaise answered, rubbing his sore head. Pansy took that opportunity to come in, hand in hand with Andre, dropping into her seat by Madison and Ginny. Andre took a seat on the other side of her, next to Blaise.

"Christmas is only three days away!" Pansy announced cheerfully.

"So is the Yule Ball," Madison said gleefully, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend?" Blaise asked, casually draping an arm around Madison. She in turn nodded vigorously.

"Yep, Sunday. A perfect time to finish Christmas shopping and most importantly, pick out our dress gowns!" Madison said, squealing near the end. This news to Ginny seemed to wake her up immediately. Pansy too let out a little squeal of joy as she sat forward and closer to the girls.

"Dress shopping?" Ginny repeated, her amber eyes now also twinkling.

"Oh yeah," Madison and Pansy answered in response.

"Oh no," All three boys echoed. It took half a second for Pansy and Ginny to start in on the lastest fashions. Draco and Blaise simply looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Shopping…" Blaise said, rolling his eyes. Draco only nodded and smirked.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Draco's right arm, peering down at his platinum and gold watch.

"Class starts in ten minutes and we have to get all the way down to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I can hardly wait," Madison said sarcastically, as they stood up, heading out of the Great Hall, the three couples hand in hand.

The day passed unbelievably slowly, each minute seeming like an hour in a never-ending nightmare. Apparently, the Christmas spirit never was passed on to the teachers as they were piled with homework for the holiday. But as the bell rang in Herbology, the last class of the day, all hostile and threatening thoughts towards the professors were forgotten as the students piled out of the greenhouse towards the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny, Draco, Madison, Blaise, Andre, and Pansy walked out together, facing the harsh and biting wind. They stepped inside the Great Hall, immediately flooded with warmth and the comforting smell of food. As they seated themselves, Professor Dumbledore stood up, facing his school with bright eyes.

"Good evening, students. Congratulations on surviving through Christmas break," he said with a smile, earning a few scattered laughs and cheers. "To those students who are heading home tomorrow morning for break, I wish you a very Merry Christmas. For those of you staying behind, you are fully aware of the Yule Ball taking place in only a few days. We have set up a Hogsmeade day for Sunday, the day after tomorrow, in hopes of letting you be prepared for the fast approaching holidays. Tuck in…"

With a royal sweep off his hand, the food appeared on the table and everyone jumped in. As soon as everyone had fed themselves full, the group chatted lightly, before reluctantly standing up and parting from the Great Hall.

"So we'll meet at breakfast tomorrow then?" Pansy asked, looking at her friends. A few nods and murmured approvals were indicated and they split up. Draco and Ginny walked casually back to Draco's rooms. They passed by a large window and Ginny glanced out for a brief second, but then double-glanced, suddenly noticing white outside. She stopped and pulled Draco over to the window.

"Draco, it's snowing!" She said ecstatically, her eyes positively glittering. "Can we please, please go outside?"

She looked at him with her bottom lip sticking out.

"You know Gin, I really…" He started to argue. Draco hated snow. It was cold, wet, and hard to get through.

"Please…" she begged. He gave a reluctant sigh of approval and was immediately drawn towards the large outside doors. Ginny pushed them open, pulling them outside. Large, fluffy snowflakes were storming down from the skies onto the already lightly covered the Hogwarts grounds. He looked at Ginny, who was watching the snow outside with a soft smile and sparkling eyes. Her blood-red hair was dotted with large snowflakes, her great brown eyes extended towards the sky. A painted picture of true magnificence. Already, he was miserably cold and wet, having forgotten a cloak, but seeing Ginny's expression was enough to put aside all his ill thoughts.

"It's beautiful," she said softly to no one in particular. But Draco heard it.

"So are you," he whispered inn her eyes, before touching his lips to hers. It started out as a simple, chaste kiss, but grew as Ginny eagerly responded to it. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth a little. This was enough for Draco to slide in and explore her mouth. She brought her hands up around his head, running her fingers through his hair, while he reached around her petite waist, holding her closer to him.

To anyone watching, it quite possibly the most romantic thing you'd ever see. The picture of a perfect relationship. Two snow covered people, desperately in love. Too bad it couldn't stay that way…

He was almost there. Just a few steps away. He looked down at the marble floors, noticing drops and smears of his own blood staining the floor. Filch would have a heart attack. He almost laughed, but stopped, his lungs and broken ribs reminding him that he was not in the physical state to do such things. He felt himself sink down to his knees as the last of his leg strength gave out. Now crawling across the floor, he reached the stone gargoyle.

"L-Lemon Drops," he panted, watching with relief as the gargoyle wound around, creating the staircase. The old man was so predictable. How he made it up those stairs was a complete mystery. With his final ounces of strength, he lifted a pale shaky hand to know on the door. The door was pulled open quickly, revealing a kind, old wizard, with a now-concerned look on his face.

THANKS REVIEWERS!

Damia; AnitaBlake/BuffyFan; blissfulxsin; madmissymel; Chocolatesoapbubbles; Feltons Trory-Baby: Little-Munchkin-Poo; Okane-Tsuki; Moonlight Princess; SkrewyLouie12; StargazingLily; Draco-Ginny; dracoshottie; sherbert-lemon-666; Draco and Ginny Forever; Jixnce; orangefruitjuice


	23. In Sickness and In Health

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot.

Author Notes: I'm sorry! I feel like such a bad author having to apologize all the time. I really meant to have this thing up like a week ago but then I got stuck. You have no idea how much this happens! ACH! But I finished today and I am really proud of myself. I have almost certainly set myself up for a fast, great next chapter to write. And this one is not so bad if I have to say so myself. Anyways, thanks for always hanging in there guys!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Trixiepo; Meadowsweet1363; Jade; Norwegian ridgeback; NJ-CA-Book-Babe-13; Princess Alexiel; blissfulxsin; NeoAddctee; Okane-Tsuki; Damia; Lanna/Jon4EVA/ dracos-sexy-bitches; Draco & Ginny Forever; little-munchkin-poo; kae

"Severus?" Dumbledore questioned, his eyes wide and concerned as he helped the bruised and bleeding man up from the floor. He guided him to a large black leather chair, which Snape gratefully sunk into, ignoring the sting in his ribs. Dumbledore walked swiftly over to the fireplace, grabbing his pot of Floo powder. "You should have gone to see Poppy first, Severus…"

"It's not that bad," Snape spat out, trying not to wince from the pain. Dumbledore turned briefly towards him, surveying him through his half moon glasses.

"This is the worst it's been, and you know it…" he said softly, before kneeling down and throwing a pinch of the dust into the fireplace, turning it emerald green. "Poppy's Office, Hospital Wing."

After a few moments, the elderly nurse's head popped into the hearth. "Albus, how can I help you?"

"Severus," Albus said simply. Poppy's light blue eyes scanned Dumbledore's office until they landed on the wounded man in the chair.

"Oh my," she said softly. "I'll be right there."

Albus nodded as she disappeared from the hearth, standing up and walking over to his desk.

"That was not necessary," Severus said weakly. Dumbledore simply fixed him with a look. A few seconds later, Madame Pomfrey popped into his office, carrying a large bag full of medicine.

"Oh my, this is the worst it's been," she said, immediately fussing over him. Snape glared at his headmaster, who simply looked onto the scene with curious eyes.

"Poppy, can we please hurry this up?" Severus complained through gritted teeth, as she had just bumped into his broken wrist. "There's a reason I came here first."

"My, don't we get crabby in the evenings," she said sarcastically. After a few minutes of patient waiting on Albus's part, intense pain on Severus's part, and undying concentration on Poppy's part, they were done.

"For Merlin's sake, he must have been furious tonight," Poppy said sadly, as she stood up with her bag, heading out the door.

"Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore said politely from his desk. As soon as she had left, he turned towards Severus, who still looked like he was in a bit of pain. Severus up as straight as he could, ready to tell the story that Albus was readily awaiting.

"I was summoned shortly after dinner, on the way down to the dungeons. This time, when I Apparated, I arrived at this ancient, magnificent castle, I don't know where it was. I was one of the last to arrive and it was probably all for the better. Voldemort was irate and insane. Ranting on and on about extreme plans and cursing every Death Eater in sight. We were all cursed at least twice, some less than others. The more trusted were cursed the most. I think I was hit with the Cruicio about six times. I tried my best to pick up on what he was trying to say. I was convinced that this was another one of his pointless meetings until I heard a snippet of his conversation with his cloaked right-hand man."

Severus paused here, shaking his head slowly. He finally spoke, fear and stress embedded in his voice. "Albus, he knows the second half of the prophecy!"

Draco woke groggily, immediately sneezing. His eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright light shining from his window. He sneezed again, and rolled his eyes. Draco suddenly became queasy as he lifted his shaky hand to his forehead, confirming his belief.

"Oh fuck…"

Ginny had woken up without the use of her alarm clock this morning. She immediately stepped out of bed, looking out her window to find the entire school had been dumped with two feet of snow overnight. She smiled broadly, thinking of last night, at the beginning of the snowfall. She then proceeded to shower and get dressed in a pair of heavy light blue jeans and a thick, black turtleneck. She ran down the stairs, two at a time, to see a paler than usual Draco, sitting on the couch with a large mug of steaming black Columbian coffee. She quirked an eyebrow and walked over to him, just as he sneezed.

"Draco?" She asked curiously. He turned to look at her.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. Ginny smirked as she made her way over to him.

"I never asked you if you were okay," she said with a sly grin. He sighed and let his head fall back as his realized his mistake. She took that opportunity to lay her hand on his burning forehead. She smiled and pointed her finger towards his bedroom. "Bed."

"Wow, Gin, I didn't think you were like that..." He said suggestively, not budging from his spot. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Amazing how you manage to stay sarcastic all day long, even with a fever of over 100 degrees," she said with a shake of her head. She rested her hands on her hips, doing an incredible mimic of her mother. "Now, I believe I told you to get in bed."

He glared at her as he stood up. "This is ridiculous Gin."

However, his body said differently as he sneezed again. Gin raised an eyebrow as he glared again.

"Fine, but I'm brining the coffee," he said defiantly, as he snatched the lukewarm mug off of the table. Ginny simply grinned as he made his way to his room, muttering all the way.

Ten minutes later, Draco was in his room, sitting under three comforters and Ginny was back with a goblet and a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. He raised an eyebrow at the latter.

"Chicken noodle soup?" He questioned. Ginny just nodded and smiled.

"It's what my mum used to make us when we were sick. It's rather good," she said, setting the plate before him. He set in, suddenly feeling extremely hungry as the aroma filed his nose. He then noticed the goblet.

"Don't tell me that's medicine," he said with a slight groan.

"It's just Pepperup! Honestly Draco!" she said, folding her arms.

"Has anyone told you that you're extremely bossy when you're taking care of the ill?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Has anyone told you that you're not as intimidating when you're sick?" she countered. He raised an eyebrow, finishing his soup and setting down his spoon.

"Touché," he said with a proud smirk. "You've learned so much from me."

"You are the best at your art of being arrogant, sarcastic, and evil," she said with a smile, spelling away the dirty dish. She then pointed to the goblet and Draco's smirk immediately dropped to a scowl. Reluctantly, he picked up the goblet, downing it with a sour expression. Almost immediately, he began to feel the now familiar woozy sensation wash over him.

"Ginny…" he said accusingly.

"Sorry, it was Madame Pomfrey's orders," she said apologetically, as she blew him a kiss as he drifted off to sleep. Ginny smiled and walking over to the now sleeping Draco, stroked him softly on the forehead. She then proceeded to head down the stairs, thinking she should let the group know that they would not be joining them today.

Draco blinked against the light as he woke up, taking a hand to cover his eyes. He pulled his clock towards him, before throwing it down again. 7:05 PM. He shook his head. That must have been a really strong potion, having knocked him out for eight hours. He slowly stood up, stretching, suddenly noticing that his fever was broken and he wasn't sneezing anymore. Smiling, he made his way towards his bathroom for a nice long shower.

Ginny returned back from the library at a quarter past seven. She had been there almost all day, trying to finish up all her holiday homework. The hours had drifted by and she hadn't even realized how late it was until Madison came in. She realized then that Draco would have finally woken and instantly felt guilty for leaving him alone. She dropped her books and started on her way up the stairs up to his room. She was rather startled to see Draco absent from his bed. Draco however took that moment to walk out the shower with only a thick white towel hung loosely around his waist. Ginny's head immediately went blank, as she dropped her jaw in a rather unladylike way. She could only stare. Tiny droplets of water rolled down his chiseled white chest, disappearing into the dangerously low towel. He ran another smaller towel through his platinum hair, causing small drops of water to drip down to his drenched chest.

"Oh hey, Gin," he said casually, walking over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She still stood perfectly still, her mouth still hanging. Draco smirked, reaching up an arm and gently shutting it. "Like what you see?"

Ginny seemed to wake up from her dream and immediately clapped a hand over her eyes and twisted around, so that was facing away from him.

"I am so sorry…" she began.

"No problem," he said with a bigger smirk, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. She immediately drew in a sharp breath, realizing where he was standing.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on," she said, biting her bottom lip as she futilely tried to pull away.

"Maybe not," he said suggestively. He was enjoying this…

"I'll tell you what. I'll just be in the common room and you can join me when you feel like getting dressed…" she said, nodding her head, as if convincing herself. She felt Draco drop his arms from her waist and nearly ran out of the room.

Draco however, watched her retreating back, smiling in amusement. Shaking his head in silent laughter, he padded over to his closet.

Ginny meanwhile, in somewhat of a daze, had rested herself on the couch. Her mind was reeling in a thousand thoughts. Images flashed through her mind, though they seemed to only be only of a single water droplet rolling down her boyfriend's incredible chest. _Come on… Snap out of it… _Then she realized, she didn't want to snap out of it… She let out a small whine. _What are you afraid of? _Maybe the fact that she was still a virgin…

Draco, always the master of inappropriate timings, chose that moment to come parading in, sending yet another image through her head. This time, though, he was clothed… _Too bad,_ Ginny's inner voice whispered… She took this opportunity to groan. Draco looked onto her internal battle with a smile on his face. Ginny finally seemed to notice Draco was there and jumped in surprise.

"I didn't realize you were there," she said, standing up and heading towards her bag.

"I see," he said, giving her a slightly skeptical look.

"I brought dinner…" she said with smile, setting it down on the table. Draco immediately joined her.

"Good… I am famished…" he said with a smile.

After dinner, the two sat on the couch by the hearth, in a comfortable silence. But Draco could tell there was something bothering Ginny, when he leaned in to kiss her, and she smiled hesitantly and pulled away.

"Gin, what's the matter?" He whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"It's nothing really," she said with an unconvincing smile.

"Please tell me…" He persisted. She sighed and looked up at him.

"It's just that today was sort of…" she began before trailing off. He then nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh Ginny. I know exactly what you're thinking…" he said softly. "But I'd never pressure you into anything you weren't ready for…"

"Thank you Draco," she said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"Always Gin," he said with a smile.

"I think I'll call it a night…" Ginny said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll need my energy for shopping with you girls…" Draco commented. Ginny lightly slapped him on the shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Draco…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" he replied against her lips. With a final kiss, she left up the stairs to her room. Draco watched her leave before turning to his own set of stairs. After lying down in his cool silk sheets, his last thought was on the miracle that was Ginny.

Ginny too lay in her bed, consumed in thoughts and images, much like earlier, but this time, in two different ways. On one side of her head, the image of Draco's gorgeous stomach flashed through her head a billion times, making her lick her lips in want. She kept seeing him, with his amazing body, feathery soft hair. On the other side were her emotions. She could see Draco, his soft eyes and smile whenever he would look at her. The knotting in her stomach when she'd see him. She turned over in her bed and looked up at her ceiling. She made a decision at that moment. Draco was the only man she loved and would ever love. And she was going to give herself to him. On Christmas.


	24. Hogsmeade Part 1

Sunday morning found Draco sitting on the couch with his usual steaming mug of coffee in hand, casually waiting for Ginny. He glanced at his watch, and realizing they had a good twenty minutes, leaned back. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them as he heard the sound of feet moving down the staircase. He looked up to see Ginny running down the stairs, a smile on her face. She made her way over to where Draco was.

"Morning," she said cheerily, leaning down to give a quick peck on his lips. But with minimal effort, he pulled her down onto the couch, making her emit a small gasp. Soon he had her pinned under him, and they were locked in a passionate kiss. He pulled his lips from hers for an instant, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You smell really good," he said huskily, his hot breath washing over her exposed neck, making her shiver. He inhaled deeply, a smell of vanilla and honey. She smiled, claiming his lips once more.

"Madison let me borrow it," she whispered, running her fingers down his back, making him grunt and pull her face to his. He pressed his lips against hers, finally letting his tongue slide along her lower lip, desperately seeking entrance. She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth enough to let his tongue in. She let one hand run down his back, and placed the other in his platinum hair, enjoying the feeling of his silky tresses. He put one hand behind her head, urging her closer, and letting the other gently tickle the small of her back. Ginny smirked into their kiss as she moved her hand from his back and to the front of her taught white t-shirt, running her warm fingers over his cool rippled chest. He let out a small groan as he moved the hand that was on her back lower and lower until it hit her firm butt. Smirking himself, he gave it a small squeeze, making her open her eyes in surprise and press her lips harder against his. Finally, and quite reluctantly, Ginny pulled away, glancing at her gold wristwatch, her eyes widening.

"You know, we have like two minutes, right?" She said, dropping her arm.

"So what?" Draco said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her again, gently nibbling at her lip. She moaned, but managed to slip a hand in between their lips.

"Sorry, but we do have to go," she said genuinely. He groaned as he pulled his lean body off of hers, letting her up. She stood up, grabbing her purse and robes. Draco simply remained on the couch, with a pleading look on his face that plainly said Please-Come-Back. She shook her head with a smile, grabbing a hold of his hand and trying to pull him up.

"Fine, but we are buying you that perfume," he said with a suggestive look. Ginny laughed and they left through the portrait hole to meet up with the others.

When they finally arrived, they were ten minutes late to meet the others. Madison, Blaise, and Pansy brushed it off, admitting they had only arrived there just a minute earlier. As they started towards Hogsmeade, Ginny noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Andre, Pans?" She implored, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

"Andre left a little earlier. He'll meet us in front of Fashion Danger. (A/N: I don't care if you don't like the name of my shop, so blows raspberry! Lol!) Said he had to draw out some money," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, he better…" Blaise mumbled, so only Draco could hear him. Draco just smiled and shook his head in silent amusement, pulling Ginny closer. As they stepped into the village, a light snow had begun to fall, something the girls seemed to love and Blaise seemed to dislike; Draco however thought back to the experience a few nights and decided he liked it after all.

"Oooo! Here it is!" Madison squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. She pointed a tanned arm at the blue and grey sign, clapping her hands. And sure enough, Andre walked up to the group, grabbing Pansy in a kiss. Ginny and Madison in turn, worked on dragging their boyfriends inside. Blaise and Draco weren't stupid; they knew exactly the torture they were about to experience. Andre willingly followed Pansy inside and Blaise smirked, shaking his head in pity.

"Rookie," he murmured. Draco laughed, as all three guys stepped inside, their girlfriends already in the care of three or four women in the showrooms. Draco, Blaise, and Andre were immediately approached by an attractive older wizard with a foreign look about him. Fashion Danger was a very prestigious, and expensive, wizarding clothing store with branches all around the world, in Los Angeles, London, Paris, Milan, and Tokyo. It specialized in fashionable formal wear from the top designers, including even some muggle designers like Gucci and Versace.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them cordially in an Italian accent. Draco nodded his head.

"We are looking for formal wear for the Yule Ball," Draco said politely.

"Ah, Hogwarts. Of course. And may I have your last names, for our records?" He asked, walking over to a tidy cherry wood desk in the very corner of the store.

"Of course. Malfoy, Zabini, and Barbusse," he said casually.

"Ah! A Malfoy! I knew your father!" The man said. Draco said nothing; this really did not impress him.

"I see. May we see the formal wear?" He said with a slight edge. The man's smile faltered a bit.

"Yes, yes, of course!" He smiled, waving them over. Half an hour later, they were fitted in their clothing and had made the arrangements for delivery. They went over to the group of chairs, dropping into them with a sigh.

"I am a bit exhausted already," Andre said with a small smile.

"You are going to need to build up your endurance a bit, mate," Draco said with a smirk. "Anyways, we haven't really officially welcomed you here, have we?"

Draco put out his hand, which Andre promptly shook with a smile, doing to the same to Blaise. The boys exchanged greetings before retreating back to their chairs.

"So you're dating Pans now huh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she's a very nice girl," Andre said with a nod and another smile.

"You know, she's like a sister to us, Blaise and I. We personally like you and don't think this is going to be a problem, but we have say it anyways. Hurt Pansy and we'll hurt you," Draco said simply. Blaise gave a small smile in agreement, clapping Andre on the back. Andre just nodded, his smile now having turned nervous.

"Just relax," Blaise told him. Then he smirked and casually put his muscular arms behind his back.

"You can back out now, you know," he said jokingly. Andre shook his head, laughing lightly.

"No, I want her," he said.

"Oh, and how are you on money?" Draco asked seriously. Andre looked taken aback for an instant and then responded.

"Well off," he nodded.

"Thank god," Blaise muttered.

Meanwhile, the girls were keeping occupied with shopping, blissfully oblivious of the events in the other room. Pansy and Madison, obviously used to having vaults of money throughout their entire lives were eagerly picking out gorgeous and expensive dresses. Ginny however, was having a bit of trouble. Every dress she picked up had a price tag more than triple the amount of money she had ever owned. After a little over half an hour of difficult, she had yet to find one dress in her price range. Madison and Pansy, on the other, had tagged more than a hundred dresses each, and were not even close to done. Ginny sighed and sneaked out of the showroom, to where she knew the boys were. She immediately sought out Draco, walking over to him and landing on his lap with an exasperated sigh. He rubbed her back, seeing how flustered she was.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, so the other two couldn't hear him.

"Having trouble finding a dress," she told him, only half lying.

"You can't tell me there isn't one dress in this city of clothes that you don't like," he said in disbelief.

"Not that's not the problem," she said, looking down.

"What then?" He implored, lifting her chin so he could look at her.

"It's just," she started, reluctant to tell him. "It's just that this store is too expensive…"

Draco then understood. "Oh Ginny. Please, don't worry about that…"

"How could I not? I could never afford one of these!"

"Ginny, I wanted to buy you the dress."

Her eyes widened a little bit. "But have you seen the price tags?"

"Not a problem. I have twelve vaults in my name alone."

"Oh, I could never let you do that!" She said with big eyes.

"Please Gin. Please, let me buy you a dress. I want you to look amazing in it. Call it selfish," he said with a smile. She gave him one last questioning look. "I'm sure. Please."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug.

"Think nothing of it," he said, smiling softly as she walked away. Her kindness and consideration made his heart swell. (A/N: Awwww….)

With this in mind, Ginny's dress hunt went a great deal better. Pretty soon, she had ten or so dresses marked and joined Pansy and Madison in the dressing rooms, where, with the help of their personal assistants, they spelled on all their marked dresses. Pansy had already found the perfect dress and was now critiquing Ginny's and Madison's. On their fourth to last dress, Madison shrieked in excitement.

"This is it!" Pansy and Ginny both looked over and smiled in agreement as well. Madison took a seat next to Pansy, still excited over her find. Ginny let out a breath as she took off hers and continued trying on dresses. She was now down to her final one. She closed her eyes as the dress was put on. She immediately heard simultaneous gasps from her two best friends. She peeked an eye open, and brought a hand to her mouth. Pansy and Madison both looked thrilled, eyes shining.

"This has got to be it, Ginny," Madison said softly.

"Oh, I think it is," she whispered.

The girls joined the boys, who immediately jumped up, anxious to leave.

Andre and Pansy, as well as Blaise and Madison were arranging the delivery and payment. Draco stepped up with Ginny.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" The Italian man greeted.

"Can we please have Ms. Weasley's dress charged to my account," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, yes. For the record, her dress comes to one thousand, five hundred, and eighty six galleons. This amount is fine?" He implored.

"Yes, yes," he said shortly. Ginny, meanwhile pulled on his arm.

"Draco, let me chip in at least," she begged. He bent down to kiss her rosy lips with a smile.

"No."

With that, they left the store, joining the other two couples.

TO BE CONTINUED! (A/N: How soon depends on how many reviews I get… Lol!)

Next chapter is Hogsmeade still, where they go Christmas shopping for each other and their friends. And then, more of the evil, sinister stuff. DUNDUN DUUUN! Awww… And then, after that, is of course the Yule Ball. And the special scene that makes this story R might come then or the next chapter… But it is happening on Yule Ball night!

Author Note: Well, that was sorta my author note, but w/e! HI! Sorry for the long wait! Got a little stuck… Again! All good now. A few little plot changes for the future, but it shouldn't make a difference to you! Anyways, I should have been working on my homework when I wrote this. Like really. I have so much to do. School starts up again on Monday. Booo. But I'll try and work on the next chapter ASAP. Unfortunately, homework comes first, so probably no updates this weekend. But like I said, reviews can do a lot to change a person's mind. Lol!

Thanks reviewers!

Guardian Angel4; anitablake/buffyfan; damia; ryanne; okane-tsuki; tom4ever; the-wicked-1; blissfulxsin; pshycodemented; pia o'leary; jixnce; dracoandginny4ever; stjimmysgurl; maya; enchantedlight; serpentprincess8


	25. Hogsmeade Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I own Madison, Andre, and the plot. 

_Previously:  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" The Italian man greeted._

_"Can we please have Ms. Weasley's dress charged to my account," he stated. It wasn't a question._

_"Yes, yes. For the record, her dress comes to one thousand, five hundred, and eighty six galleons. This amount is fine?" He implored._

_"Yes, yes," he said shortly. Ginny, meanwhile pulled on his arm._

_"Draco, let me chip in at least," she begged. He bent down to kiss her rosy lips with a smile._

_"No."_

_With that, they left the store, joining the other two couples._

"Alright," Madison started, once Ginny and Draco joined them, "we thought we'd split into girls and guys groups for about an hour or so for Christmas shopping, and then we can meet at Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Agreed?"

More or less, they all agreed and turned to their respective other half, giving a quick farewell.

"Let me chip in," she implored one last time, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"No," he said simply with a smirk, as she frowned. "You are very stubborn."

"In case you forgot, I grew up with six brothers. It's the only way I got anything," she said with a smile. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Have fun shopping."

"Oh, I will," Draco said sarcastically. She smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "Bye love."

She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked over to Madison and Pansy. They walked in the opposite direction of the retreating boys and around the corner, arriving on the main street of Hogsmeade. All three looked onto the snowy scene before them and sighed. After a moment, Pansy broke the silence.

"Where do we start?" She asked, pulling a long list out of her hot pink blazer. Madison and Ginny shrugged and pulled out their own lists.

"We could start at Honeydukes and make out way down?" Ginny suggested, looking to her best friends. They nodded and the girls turned to Honeydukes to their left.  
An hour later, they emerged with bulging bags of sweets and many names fewer on their lists. They minimized their purchases, stowing them away in some of the many pockets on their robes. They held up their lists again, studying them.

As Madison looked over her list, she glanced over at Ginny's, seeing with surprise the name "Ron" crossed off.

"You got something for Ron?" She asked, causing Pansy to look up from hers too.

"Yeah. I think it's the right thing to do," she said with a hesitant nod, indicating the issue was closed. Madison and Pansy gave her understanding looks as they rolled up their lists again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I only have the boys to buy for," Madison announced with happiness.

"Same," Ginny added, Pansy nodding in agreement. "Well, I suggest we split up for half an hour, and meet up here again after."

"Sounds good," Madison said with a smile. "But what do you like for a guy who has everything?"

Ginny and Pansy both shrugged, casually waving as the three split up. Ginny let out a breath as she looked down the seemingly endless street. 'What do you get for someone who has everything?' (A/N: All thoughts from now on will be marked with a single quotation mark. K?) She sighed and turned to the store on her left. 'Got to start somewhere…'

Draco lifted the lustrous object before him, letting the delicate silver chain (A/N: So it is not a ring. I really hope none of you thought they were getting married already! Lol!) slip in between his fingers. He held it at eye-level, carefully studying every last detail. It was perfect; he had known for months, since the talk with Dumbledore. This was the perfect present. Draco carefully laid it on the plush cushion atop the counter.

"I'll take it," he said with a nod to the jeweler standing before him.

"Certainly. Charm activated?" The woman asked kindly, carefully handling the piece.

"To the fullest extent," he said firmly. Then his face softened a bit. 'I hope she never needs this'.

The woman nodded and disappeared with the jewelry for a few moments. She returned shortly, carefully arranging it in a black, silk box, and then into a dark green pouch.

"Shall I charge to your account then, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked him. He nodded shortly as she handed him the pouch, which he immediately tucked into one of his deep pockets. "Thank you for your business, Mr. Malfoy. Good day."

"Good day to you as well," he said as he swiftly exited. He could feel a slight weight now in his pocket, reminding him that it was there. He was a bit nervous. Would she like it?

Ginny emerged from the shop, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, she had found Draco the perfect present. She spotted Madison and Pansy who walked casually side by side up towards Honeyduke's.

"Hey you two," she said, coming up from behind.

"Hey," Madison said with a smile. "Finished shopping?"

"Yep," she said happily.

"Great, we're all done then," Pansy announced with a sigh of relief. The other girls nodded in agreement. "So we should be on our way to meet the boys then."

The girls walked along, a conversation striking up about, what else, Christmas.

"I can't wait until Christmas," Madison said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Definitely,' Pansy agreed with a nod and smile. "Anyone have any special plans?"

Madison began to answer, but Ginny tuned her out as her cheeks turned a deep red, thinking about her "special plans". She felt her stomach knot slightly, but ignored it. She shook her head, looking back at her two friends, hoping they hadn't noticed her blush. Unfortunately for her, they had.

"What was that blush for Gin?" Pansy asked with a devious smile. "What exactly are you doing on Christmas?"

"Nothing important," she answered weakly. Any hope of keeping it a secret was not erased.

"You can't lie to us and you now it! Why would you want to anyway?" Madison asked with a smirk. 'A true Slytherin,' Ginny thought with a small smile. She looked back at her best friends, who had stopped walking and had their arms crossed, looking at her expectantly. Ginny stopped and looked to them with pleading eyes.

"Come on you guys," she complained," can't we just go?"

"As soon as you tell us your plans," they answered together with identical smirks. Ginny groaned and ran towards them, pulling them away from the main street. They grinned in excitement as she began to tell them.

"Oh my God," Madison exclaimed with her mouth open. Pansy opened her mouth to speak and shut it. A few moments of silence and Ginny looked at them impatiently.

"Please say SOMETHING," she prodded. They didn't speak. She gave them pleading eyes. "First thing on your minds…"

"You two haven't had sex yet?" Pansy asked after a minute. Now it was Ginny's turn to drop her jaw.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"You said first thing…"

"Well, whatever. But no, we haven't! Honestly! I am not some slut!" She huffed. Pansy and Madison looked at each other seriously, before cracking up, holding onto one another. Ginny raised her eyebrows, her eyes big.

"You have?" She screeched. Both Madison and Pansy sobered up and gave each other guilty looks before cracking up again. Ginny tried to act serious, but eventually joined them with a light chuckle. "Merlin…" (A/N: I am not trying to say that Madison and Pansy are sluts, because we all love them. It's just to emphasize how special this is for Ginny. Get it?)

Once their laughter died down, Madison whispered furiously in Pansy's ear, making Pansy grin mischievously and Ginny swallow nervously.

"We have to take you somewhere," Madison told her, grabbing a hold of her arm and Pansy doing the same. Ginny resisted, incredibly suspicious and nervous about their plan.

"But what about the boys…"

"We have ten minutes!" They pulled her along the streets, receiving many strange looks from other shoppers or even Hogwarts students. Finally, they began to pull her into one shop. Ginny looked at the shop name and the display windows and immediately stopped.

"Oh there is no…"

"Come on Gin!" Pansy yelled as they dragged a now fighting Ginny inside the store. They pulled her right up to a saleslady and held her in place as they began to converse.

"May I help you?"

"NO!"

"Yes," Madison cut in with a smirk. "Our friend here needs something to impress her boyfriend for a very special occasion."

The lady smiled at this and nodded. "I know exactly what you need."

Ginny groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "Girls, this was not necessary!"

"Think of it as a Christmas gift to Draco!" Pansy said with a smile and wink as the lady returned with a small handful of "clothing". She first held up a very racy little number. Red leather with a black leather studded belt.

"Oh hell no…" Ginny said, shaking her head.

The girls finally left the shop, a small bag in hand. Surprisingly, they had found something that Ginny had agreed to and Madison and Pansy were satisfied with. Now they stormed their way down the street to Three Broomsticks, realizing they were already ten minutes late. They burst inside simultaneously, immediately spotting their boyfriends at the bar already. They hastily made their way over, kissing their boyfriends and muttering hellos as they sat down.

"Where were you guys?" Blaise asked in between a kiss with Madison.

"We had some important, last minute things to do," Pansy said evilly. Ginny felt a tinge of pink make its way up to her cheeks but it disappeared before anyone could notice. Draco looked over to her, his hair still damp with melted snow and hanging in his eyes.

"Hey handsome," she said happily, giving him another, slightly longer kiss.

"Hey gorgeous," he responded with a smile. "Finish all your shopping?"

"Yes, finally!" She said, suddenly feeling exhausted from the day. He reached behind him, picking up a butterbeer.

"Ordered you one," he said, handing it over to her. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said, taking a swig. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he snaked an arm around her waist. The two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the visit.

Ginny and Draco waved goodbye as they separated from the rest of the group, heading towards their rooms. Ginny still had her head on his shoulder, and it hadn't really left there since Hogsmeade. She couldn't wait to get back to the common room and just sit and relax. Draco felt the same. He just wanted to sit with his girlfriend and enjoy their break from school. He spoke the password and the two walked inside, immediately situating themselves on the couch. Draco leaned against one of the arms of the couch, with Ginny situated in his lap. The house elves, bless their hearts, had already lighted a fire, the room already a wonderful warm. Ginny sighed in content, wrapping her arms around Draco's chiseled abs (A/N: I love these parts! Yum-my!), her head resting comfortably on his chest as she faced the fire. She was just about ready to slip into sleep when a sharp tapping sound came from one of the synthetic windows and an owl, hooting softly came in and settled on Draco's shoulder. Draco, with a curious expression noticed it was the Daily Prophet. Raising an eyebrow, he removed it from the owl's sharp talons, wondering why on earth there was a second issue of the Daily Prophet this afternoon. He carelessly unrolled it, casually glancing at the headline. His eyes darted back to the headline suddenly and he tensed. Ginny felt this and looked up at him, seeing he was immersed in the front page article, his brow furrowed and a look of surprise evident on his features. As soon as he had finished, he laid down the paper, trying to clear out his thoughts.

"Draco, what is it?" Ginny asked with concern. He simply handed her the article, letting her read over it.

Lucius Malfoy Dies In Azkaban; Narcissa Malfoy Mysteriously Disappears

Ministry officials were shocked this morning to find Lucius Malfoy dead in his cell. Apparently, he'd been dead for only a few hours upon discovery and the cause so far is unconfirmed, although it looks to be natural. Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater and allegedly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's righthand man and is responsible for several hundred deaths of both wizard and muggle. Meanwhile, upon arriving at the Malfoy residence, officials discovered the mansion empty of Narcissa Malfoy, who lives there alone while their son Draco attends Hogwarts. After a thorough search of the grounds, the Ministry detected nothing questionable and ruled the disappearance as a runaway, as strange as that might sound. With one Malfoy dead and the other missing, we wonder what will happen with young Draco in his years to come.

Ginny dropped the newspaper, her forehead now wrinkled in confusion and sympathy. She looked up at Draco, who had his jaw set, his strong features looking grim.

"Draco, I am so sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be," he said, looking down at her, his rock-hard features softening a little. But Ginny saw in his eyes a look of relief and anger and a hint of sadness. She creased her brows together, looking away from him. He had noticed her look though.

"I'm glad he's gone, Gin. He was an evil man from the beginning of my life, all the way to the end of his. He was a terrible father and I won't miss him," he said, his voice laced with anger. She nodded, not needing to say anything.

"What about your mom?" She asked hesitantly. At this, that look of sadness passed through his eyes again. He didn't speak for a long time. She waited for him to speak.

"What happened to her is unfortunate. She's probably dead. I don't believe what the Ministry says about it. I feel bad about what happened to her though," he admitted, looking down at her. She listened intently. "My mom was never like my father. She didn't deserve in any way to be with that horrible bastard. She was forced into it by her family. They were never in love. He treated her like a possession. She was in charge of providing him an heir, which she did, but he didn't seem to be very satisfied with me. She was never an amazing mother; I spent most of my life with my nannies. But she loved me. And what was so sad about her story, is that she never got to live the life she deserved. I saw how Lucius treated her. Knocked her around when he was frustrated, forced her into his heinous Death Eater activities, made her sit and watch him with his whores in their bedrooms. Made her watch me getting beat up by my father as a young child. He hated her, like he hated everyone else. I have no doubt she's dead, because of him. The only happy part about this story is that now she's away from him. She's escaped from him."

As Draco finished his story, now at a whisper, tears ran down Ginny's face, streaking her cheeks. She laid a hand on Draco's chest and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said simply in a whisper. How could he ever have gone through that? She had never even known what it was like for him. How could Lucius be so cruel? More tears fell as she thought of Narcissa, a woman she had judged so harshly after seeing her just once at the Quidditch World Cup. What she had been through. Bless her heart. Ginny hoped that she really had moved on and finally received her peace.

Draco looked at her, seeing the tears running down her cheeks and realizing that those were the tears he had never shed over his mother. He wiped them away gently with his thumb, and lifted her chin.

"Let's not let this get us down during the Christmas season, eh?" He asked her. She smiled weakly and used the back of her hand to get the remaining tears. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting upright and crashed her lips upon his, kissing him passionately.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said genuinely. He smiled at her.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley," he answered back, going in for another kiss.

"It's good to see you again Lucius," Voldemort hissed, her red eyes flashing. Lucius smirked and bowed.

"I read the story on the Daily Prophet," Lucius announced with a smirk. "They're eating it up. Impeccable plan as always, My Lord."

Voldemort smirked but then turned serious. "You've been keeping up with our situation then?"

Lucius nodded and Voldemort continued his rant. "The first ridiculous attempt failed. Idiotic to begin with. Of course we should have known that Severus would have had to make the antidote or we would lose our spy at Hogwarts. So our next attempt will be foolproof. It's ironic that our way of killing of the girl will be a method of those foul creatures her foolish father worships."

He chuckled lightly, a haunting and chilling sound. Lucius smiled.

"When?"

"Just after New Year's. This plan must be perfectly executed."

"It will be, My Lord. It will be."

Author Note: Hey you guys! I know it took me forever to update because I got kinda stuck as always and I've been busy with school! But I gave you all a pretty gosh darn long chapter! Right? It was originally intended as just space filler for Christmas, but I added some very important plot twists obviously! What do you think? Let me know with a review! Anyways, REVIEWERS! I love you all! You are so good to me!

Valentines-hater; Kelly; Norwegian Ridgeback; Ginny-And-Draco-Fan; AmoMagus; Lady-Firehair; amethyst-rose; kinky-chica; livindeadgrl; maddudewalking; nickel; r-k-bubblez; madmissymel; draconis flayre; magica; lanna/jon4EVA; klutz; madbabs; chellina; sybert; tom4ever; leveltwentyseven; dreamergurl; devil'ssexyangel; shalita, charmedsisters; honeyduck, blissfulxsin; lilla flickin Hermione; krazieyez07; ilovelucy876; SailorNeo; Courtney

By the way, I have now started my own homepage for fanfiction and stuff. SO you can go there when I'm not updating and see what is up with me and possibly when I plan on having it up! The link is in my author page under homepage! Please go there and leave me a message or something!


	26. Christmas Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Over the next few days, heaping piles of snow were dumped onto the already snow-powdered Hogwarts grounds. Students passed their delightfully worry-free days frolicking around the grounds. First and second years amused themselves by sitting on the edge of the lake and watched as the giant squid would stick his large tentacles through the ice, giggling madly. Some mischievous older students, obviously apprentices of the graduated Fred and George Weasley bewitched snowballs to fly after screaming third years. Even Filch was seen once dashing madly about and swearing something dreadful as he was pelted with icy, hard balls of snow. Young couples could be found all around the grounds snogging carelessly behind trees, around corners, and under mistletoe. Some didn't even bother to hide themselves and simply stayed out in the open. Ginny and Draco fit in somewhere with the snogging couples under the mistletoe, while it was couples like Blaise and Madison who were bold enough to basically shag in the hallways. However, it was more than just Draco's and Ginny's friends that were enjoying their free time. Ginny was more than a bit appalled to see her brother Ron in a _very_ heated passion with Lavender Brown.

Christmas Eve found Draco and Ginny sitting before a blazing fire post-dinner. Draco was spread out over the couch with a large mug of coffee, looking unto Ginny who was meticulously packing up each of the Christmas presents.

"Why do you insist on packing them up Gin? You should just have the house elves do them, like I do…" Draco commented lazily from the couch with a smile, obviously amused with the scenario as Ginny struggled with a piece of tape. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I could, I suppose, but then I would be just as lazy and unemotional as you," she said sticking her tongue out. He mimicked her action and took another sip of his coffee. She put aside her last packed present, knowing that the house elves would deliver them in the night. Draco patted the seat next to him and Ginny slumped down next to him. She pulled out her wand and conjured up two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Do you have room for a hot chocolate?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow as he took the cup.

"Hot chocolate?" He questioned, sniffing it gingerly.

"You can't tell me you've never had hot chocolate!" Ginny said incredulously. He shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, my childhood was exactly warm…" he commented. He dismissed the thought and continued. "So what is the point of drinking melted chocolate?"

"Just drink it," Ginny encouraged. Draco took a sip and his eyes widened.

"_Very _tasty I must admit!" He approved with a smile. Ginny smiled in response and snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"This is the best Christmas I've had so far," Ginny said genuinely. Draco smiled.

"Me too, Gin…"

They remained in each other arms for several more minutes, listening to the calming silence of the common room and the small crackling of the fire. Ginny finally let out a yawn and checked her watch.

"It's half past nine… I promised Madison and Pansy that I'd owl them before ten about tomorrow," she told him, pulling away from his warm embrace.

"Yeah, we should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Draco told her with a smile. She leaned across him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Night Draco," she whispered.

"Night love," he responded as she raised herself up and went up the stairs to her rooms. He watched her go and sat for a moment longer on the couch. 'Man Draco, you really are head over heels aren't you?' He shook his head with a small smile and took to his own rooms.

Ginny woke up the next morning to soft singing. She thought she had imagined it at first but as she became more conscious, she realized it was coming from inside her own bedroom. She smiled as she recognized the voice. "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" floated to her ears in a wonderful tenor voice she recognized as Draco's. She felt her bed sink on her left and felt warm breath on her ear as he said softly, "Merry Christmas Gin."

Draco looked at the form of his waking girlfriend and smiled. 'I could get use to this…' She opened her eyes and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Merry Christmas Draco."

"Come on, we have presents waiting downstairs," he said, giving her another kiss on the lips.

"I'll be down in two seconds," she reassured him as she sat up. He nodded and left. She sat up and nearly ran over to her wardrobe, pulling out a thick white robe. She ran past her window on her way to her nightstand for her wand and saw that Mother Nature had blessed them with at least two feet more of snow. She smiled and did a quick straightening spell on her hair, rushing down the stairs. The first thing she saw was a massive Christmas tree with packages stuffed so far under it looked as if the bottom were about the explode. She then noticed Draco sitting on the couch with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table before him. She raised an eyebrow as she took a seat next to him, eyeing the mug with amusement.

"I think you've got me addicted. I've already had three mugs this morning," he said guiltily. She laughed a laugh that rang through the air. Draco smiled warmly. He'd never had a Christmas where he felt so happy. "Let's open presents!" He announced with such excitement and enthusiasm Ginny had to laugh again.

"Okay, let's," she said as they moved down to the warm carpeted floor beside the tree.

An hour later, she sat with two dozen unwrapped presents and a million pieces of ripped wrapping paper around her. With a simple spell, she vanished away the scrap and remained with her gifts. She had received the usual home-baked goods from her mum with the traditional Weasley sweater, this year in green. She was a bit surprised her parents had sent her anything at all after her switching houses and all, but was touched and happy that they didn't hold it against her. She decided she would write them a letter the next day. From Madison and Pansy she had received she had received an enormous amount of clothing and accessories. From Blaise and Andre, she had a now gigantic stack of Honeyduke's chocolates. From her brothers she had also received a number of Quidditch accessories and half a dozen magazines from their lovely wives. From Hagrid she had a large jar of something labeled Droppling Cookies and judging from their appearance, it looked as if that was _really_ what they were. She naturally cautiously set that aside. And her most surprising gift, a book from Professor Snape, "Fifty Different Ways to Reverse Poisonings". She consulted Draco about this and he simply responded that Snape gave all the Slytherins gifts. Though she was surprised at his choice in present, she was nevertheless thankful and somewhat taken with the act of kindness.

As soon as she had sent her gifts back to her room via magic, she pulled a small wrapped package from her robe pocket and turned to Draco, who was also holding a package in his hands. She smiled and moved to the couch where he sat. She took a deep breath and held out her gift to him.

"Here," she said, holding it out. "Open mine first."

"Gin, you didn't have to…" He argued.

"Of course I did, now open it!" She insisted pushing it onto him. He accepted it and tore off the wrapping paper. Opening the square black box, he looked down at it. Ginny's stomach was tied in knots she was so anxious to see his reaction.

"Wow Gin. Wow. This is so great!" He told her with a smile. She felt her knots loosen and smiled back.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Gin. I love it," he told her as he pulled the solid gold watch out of its case.

"It is actually charmed so that you can put animated pictures in for the background, so you can put a picture in there," she babbled nervously. "I hope you like it…"

"I love it Gin," he said warmly, giving her a tender kiss. "Can I put your picture in there?"

She blushed. "You don't have to feel obligated to put mine in just because…"

"No, I can't think of anyone else's picture I would rather put in."

"Okay then. You may." She said with a smile. He gave her another kiss and gave his new watch a tap. It flashed for a second and Ginny's picture was smiling back at them. "Oh no, that is a terrible picture."

"It's beautiful. Now, it's time for your present."

"Draco, you shouldn't have after you bought me that dress…" She rambled.

"Yes I should. Now take it," he said put on her lap. She lifted it and unwrapped it with care. She saw a small jewelry box.

"Draco…"

He shook his head at her and motioned for her to continue. "Go on…"

She opened the box and took a sharp breath. In it were a pair of sparkling diamond earrings, chandelier-style with small green emerald accents.

"Draco, are these…?"

"Five karat diamonds in white gold."

"Draco! Y-You can't be serious!" Ginny stammered, looking at the earrings in shock, numbers running through her head.

"I am," he told her.

"I can't accept these!"

"I bet you can," he told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," he told her. She pressed her lips against his in less than a second, pulling him to her with passion. After a moment of kissing, Draco pulled away with a smirk.

"If that's the reaction I get from giving jewelry, I'll buy it more often." He told her. She smiled.

"Count on it," she told him. He checked his watch.

"We're supposed to meet the others for breakfast in half an hour," Draco told her. Ginny nodded.

"I should get ready," she told him as she lifted herself from the couch.

"Should we just meet at the Great Hall?" He asked.

"Sure, that works," Ginny answered. Draco gave her a peck on the lips before he disappeared up his staircase. She watched him go for a minute, finding herself admiring the way his arse looked in his silver boxers. 'Oh Merlin Ginny. Keep it together at least until tonight!' She quickly made for her shower.

Draco stepped into the common room fifteen minutes early. He decided then to simply wait for Ginny to come down. After a couple of minutes however, he worried that maybe she had already left. He went up the stairs to her room and knocked softly on her door. No answer. Slightly worried, he twisted the handle to find the door unlocked and cracked the door. What he saw instantly turned his mind to mush and all muscles in his jaw went slack.

Ginny sashayed out of her bathroom with nothing but a miniscule towel covering her pale body. She was singing Jingle Bells lightly under her breath, unaware of course that she had an audience. She lifted her arms to pull her towel out of her hair and Draco almost drooled as he saw the towel that was barely covering her arse inch up her endless porcelain white legs. Her wet red hair came cascading down her back in ringlets and small droplets of water fell down her chest and as Draco noticed, disappeared into her generous bosom area. He suddenly felt very hot in between his legs and his senses returned, jolting his brain. He quietly closed the door after a last look and looked gloomily down at the bulge in his pants. He began to see the scene being played back in his head as he made his way up to his bathroom for a VERY cold shower.

Author Note: So sorry about the wait. I find myself saying that a lot! Really I am. But I finally got it out. Once again, school is always pressing me for work. I feel like a science experiment sometimes! But here is this and it helps answer some of the questions from last chapter! The next chapter will be out VERY soon! It's already in the works! Of course, the Yule Ball and the ahem scene. Fun times. For now, you all will just have to feast your eyes upon this piece of art! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Really! Thank you SO MUCH! You are the greatest! Almost 500 reviews! I could have never expected a response this huge! I am not going to write thanks you's this time because I want to get this out ASAP, but you know who you are and I love you ALL!


	27. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There are probably a few cliché lines in here too that I do not own.

WARNING: ADULT MATERIAL UP AHEAD! VERY SMUTTY AND MAY OFFEND SOME. IF YOU FIND THIS OFFENSIVE, PLEASE DO NOT READ FROM THE ! LINE DOWN!

Draco fastened the remaining button, his experienced fingers trailing over the fine America fabric. He ran a hand through his long platinum hair and instinctively reached for his gel. His hand pausing halfway to the bottle, Draco looked up into his mirror, once again reaching for his hair. He retracted his hand and gave his hair another tousle for good measure. He instead reached for his platinum Rolex president, glancing at the time and stepping out of his bathroom. Closing the clasp on the watch, he took a seat on the edge of his massive bed, efficiently tying his black designer shoes. Draco stood, taking another look into his large antique mirror.

"You look very handsome," the mirror purred at him, making Draco smile.

"Thank you," he replied, his smile still intact.

"My, if I was a young mirror again…" she suggested, making Draco chuckle.

"I'm afraid you'd have no chance," he said apologetically. "I'm taken."

"My, wasn't that terribly romantic?" a familiar, slightly mocking voice said from the doorway. Draco smirked, glancing into the mirror and catching sight of Blaise standing in the doorway.

"You know, you CAN knock. I would have thought the concept wouldn't be quite so foreign to you still."

Blaise waved his hand carelessly, once again managing to evade the discussion. "I see no use for knocking. It takes too much time."

Draco rolled his eyes, a small smirk possessing his lips. Blaise walked up behind Draco, appraising his appearance with a satisfied smile. "You like this one, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked with a smirk, lifting one eyebrow.

"You're wearing your Gucci cologne," Blaise commented. Draco smiled; he should have known Blaise would catch that.

"Indeed I am."

"You only wear it when you really want to impress someone," Blaise commented with a knowing look.

"I like this one Blaise," Draco said, giving a genuine smile. "And I _know_ I am not alone."

"Think what you like," Blaise commented lightly, though he too had a smile on his face. "Let's go get our girls, eh mate?" He asked, clapping Draco on the back and heading toward the door.

"Yeah," Draco answered, smiling once again as he turned as well and gathered his jacket, leaving the room.

Ginny set aside her spell weary wand as the last ringlet of fiery red hair fell into place. Madison and Pansy likewise rested their wands and the three looked into Pansy's full wall mirror. As the girls stood, examining each other's looks, Madison's smile slid into a smirk.

"Damn, we look good."

The girls grinned and took another look, as if confirming the statement.

"I get the distinct feeling that Ginny won't be the only one getting some tonight," Pansy said with a grin. Madison burst out laughing, her hand over her mouth and Ginny looking a bit uncomfortable, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She ignored the nervous knot that had tied itself in her stomach. She felt the knot loosen as a fleeting image of Draco passed through her mind, reminding her of her decision. Madison and Pansy, completely oblivious to her thoughts, checked the mirror one last time.

"Well, our boys are waiting," Pansy announced.

"Knowing Blaise, not very patiently either," Madison giggled. The girls smiled and collected their purses from the counter, sashaying out of Pansy's bathroom, their thoughts each on the man awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bloody hell," Blaise cursed, checking his watch for the sixth time. "They were supposed to be down here at 8:00! That's PM, NOT AM!"

Draco chuckled lightly from his position at the bottom of the stairs. He could clearly see Blaise slumped haphazardly over one of the fine leather chairs, legs dangling over the arm. He smirked and retorted in a sarcastic tone, "Wow Blaise. It's as though you've never been to one of these."

Blaise lifted his head to scowl at Draco, but instead rose from the chair as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Draco just smirked again and turned his attention to the stairs, when he promptly found his breath had vanished at the sight before him.

Ginny stepped down the large stone steps behind Madison and Pansy, her strappy silver heels clicking against the cold marble. She looked up to the bottom of the stairs and felt her pulse quicken. Draco stood at the bottom of the steps and Ginny could immediately see why people said he looked like a sex god. He wore straight black trousers, which Ginny noticed with a slight blush, accentuated his arse quite nicely. His shirt was exceptionably white, made from a material that looked unbelievably touchable. The top few buttons were left open, revealing a patch of pale white skin. His long blonde hair was long and loose, falling just below his ears in a charmingly rumpled manner. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat as she caught his gaze, his silver eyes piercing into her with an unmistakable look of lust and love that made her feel weak at the knees. She looked away, embarrassed by his open display of affection as she neared the bottom step.

Draco tried to ignore the flutter that rose in his stomach as he caught sight of Ginny, a vision of fiery beauty. Ginny wore a forest green evening gown, made of a dull luster material that flowed with her every step and contrasted magnificently with her porcelain white skin. It was halter style, with a gorgeous plunging neckline and a modest amount of back showing. The fabric clung loosely to her stomach, humbly emphasizing her slim waist. The silky material floated down about floor-length, but a single slit on her right leg to mid-thigh added the perfect sensual appeal. Most girls wearing this dress could easily have looked cheap or slutty, but with Ginny's class, it only increased her appeal. Her fiery auburn hair was curled in large coils, half cascading down her back and the rest pulled into a messy bun at the crown of her head. A few rebellious curls framed her face and Draco noticed a shine of silver in the soft light. He saw, in joy, the white gold chandelier earrings dangling from her ears, the emeralds glittering. Her makeup was light as always, just a bit of pink gloss, but today, Ginny had also added a touch of green shadow behind her eye lids, bringing out flecks of green Draco hadn't seen before. He gazed at her, mesmerized and completely enraptured. She caught him staring and looked down, looking a bit embarrassed at the attention he was giving her. Draco felt his fire grow stronger at this small act.

Ginny stepped down, looking at Draco with affectionate eyes and a warm smile. "Hello handsome."

"Hello gorgeous," he said with a smile, pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss immediately. Her warm lips kissed him back hungrily. He pulled away, grabbing her hand and glancing over her again. "You look astounding."

He bent forward, grasping one of her small hands in his and giving her a light kiss on the back of her hand. She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading them from the rooms.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said, giving him a wink. He raised an eyebrow, and captured her lips briefly.

"I know…"

Ginny laughed again, pulling herself against him more as the group approached the doors. The doors, which were magically spelled to open for the guests, swung open into the Great Hall, music and laughter reaching their ears as they stepped inside. Ginny smiled as she saw the festooned room.

The Great Hall was entirely illuminated by candlelight, cream-colored sticks of wax alight every few meters. Gigantic Christmas trees were positioned in every corner, their branches heavy with large silver ornaments. The ceiling above depicted the dark gray sky outside, with fat, white snowflakes floating down, melting just above the people's heads. The main floor had been cleared, and a few dozen tables encompassed the center. Great wreaths of garland dangled from the walls and tables, their rich scent flooding the entire hall. Tiny bits of mistletoe were fixed all over, some placed in unknowing places, hoping to catch couples in their midst.

As soon as the Slytherins stepped into the room, a number of people took a break from their activities to stare at the couples. Ginny felt her cheeks burn as she noticed the looks of several male students on her, and instinctively held Draco tighter. She noticed almost immediately the Gryffindors, gathered together at one of the small tables. Her heart ached a little bit when she noticed the familiar red head at the table, who was obviously purposely trying to ignore her. Seated next to him was Harry, who she noticed with slight disgust and discomfort, was tactlessly surveying her with lusting eyes. His arm was wrapped around Hermione, who glared hatefully at Ginny as she walked in. A flash of anger passed through her as she noticed a hungry expression on Hermione's face as looked at Draco and she instinctively pulled Draco closer, a small smile gracing her face when she saw Hermione narrow her eyes. Ginny took a small breath and continued to walk with Draco and the other two partners to a large table, where they seated their belongings and took to the dance floor.

A half an hour later, Draco and Ginny pulled away from the main floor, both a bit spent from dancing.

"I'm going to go see if I can find us some butterbeers," Draco told her as she sat down. She nodded eagerly and he gave her a brief kiss before walking away. Almost the second she walked away, Hermione slipped into Draco's vacant seat.

"Yes?" Ginny asked coldly, as Hermione made herself comfortable in the chair.

"My, what a reception for an old friend," she retorted, her bottom lip jutting out in fake hurt. Ginny just looked back at her coolly, an eyebrow raised in annoyance as she waited for Hermione to speak.

"Was there something you wanted, or are just hoping to ruin my day?"

"Well I suppose a bit of both. See, I do want something very badly. Ruining your day would just be a bonus."

"Well?"

Draco chose that moment to return, noting with a quizzical look his not vacated chair and its occupant.

"Here you are, love," he said, handing Ginny her butterbeer with a smile, then turning his gaze back to Hermione, whom he regarded quite coolly.

"May I enquire as to why you are vacating my chair?" He asked her frostily. She gave him a sly smile and stood.

"Just keeping it warm," she practically purred, stepping aside as he took a seat. She gave Ginny an evil look as she sat on the arm of the chair, draping her legs over Draco's lap. She looked over at Ginny with a malicious smirk on her lips. "I told you I wanted something."

Ginny, contrary to being angry, just smiled as she stood, butter beer in hand. She looked down at her Hermione from her height, who seemed to be unfazed. But Ginny caught the fleeting look of anxiety in her eyes as Ginny towered over her.

"Oh Hermione, hasn't anyone told you?" She asked sweetly. Ginny's smile turned to a smirk as she upturned her open butterbeer bottle upon Hermione's head. "You can't always get what you want."

She smiled satisfyingly as the frothy drink ran down Hermione's muddy brown locks onto her pure white dress. Nearly the entire hall had caught the ordeal and was laughing amusedly at Hermione's state. Hermione's face was contorted in pure anger and surprise as she pulled her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. She stood and looked down at herself. Ginny instead sauntered over to Draco's chair, promptly seating herself on his lap.

"You…" Hermione spluttered, reaching for her wand.

"Ah ah ah…" a soft male voice warned. "I wouldn't be trying that if I were you."

Hermione looked up to find Blaise, Draco, Andre, and every other male in Slytherin gathered in a circle around them with their wands pulled and pointed at Hermione. Hermione narrowed her eyes in complete rage and put her wand away. She looked almost hopefully at Draco, and let out a strangled cry when Draco instead pulled Ginny's face to his and gave her a passionate kiss. She stomped her foot forcefully against the ground and was rewarded with a broken heel. With a cry of frustration she made her way through the parted Slytherins with a last glare at Ginny. As soon as Hermione had left the circle, Ginny grinned broadly in merriment.

"Thanks boys," she told the Slytherins and smiled as they walked away, smirking madly.

"My little firecracker," Draco told her, shaking his head in laughter.

"You're all mine," she told him with a smile, giving him a brief kiss. At that moment, a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile. She returned it and stood.

"Yes."

They made their way to the dance floor, Draco leading Ginny by the hand and twirling her into his arms. Ginny laughed as they clasped hands in traditional slow dancing. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of the soft music and the feeling of Draco's warm body nestled up against her. Draco held her gently in his arms, holding her closely and taking in the sweet scent of her hair. His eyes closed as he rested his head on top of Ginny's. As the song ended, Draco didn't pull away.

"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered in her ear, his warm breath trailing over her ear, leaving trickles of delight running down her spine.

"Any plans?" She asked with a smirk, ignoring the small nervous knot that began to form.

"I'm sure we could find some," Draco suggested, obviously indicating a make out session. He, of course, was completely oblivious to the knowledge that their make out session would become something more. She smiled and they made their way back to the table, retrieving their belongings and giving their goodnights to the group. Ginny caught the suggestive winks Madison and Pansy sent her as she exited and felt a bit of pink rise to her cheeks.

WARNING! SMUT SCENES! DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED EASILY!

They made their way back to Draco's room, through Draco's beautiful entrance, where Draco immediately enveloped Ginny in a ardent kiss, gently pushing her through the entry way. She let out a small giggle as Draco pushed her down onto the couch, his arms encircling her small waist. He kissed her back hungrily and Ginny felt herself kissing him just as intensely. She felt his hand run down her back where it rested on her firm arse. She ran her fingers through his silky tresses, gasping lightly as he moved his lips to her neck, his mouth sucking at a pulse point right below her ear. Draco gave a small shudder as he felt Ginny's cool, small fingers run up his shirt, over his rippled muscles. Ginny felt his hand travel to her stomach, his hand running over the soft fabric that was snug over her waist. It traveled up until it reached her soft breast, his fingers softly running over her smooth silk bra. She moaned, feeling her nipple harden. Draco upon hearing her moan felt his member grow stiff. He ran his finger over her nipple and she moaned again, breaking her lips away from his kiss.

"Make love to me Draco," Ginny told him breathlessly. He looked down at her in surprise, panting slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, knowing he desperately wanted to. But he had vowed he would wait until she was ready.

"I've never been so sure," she told him, her lusty eyes filled with genuine consent.

She pulled his lips to hers again and hungrily ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He kissed her back, picking her up from the couch and carrying her to his bedroom.

He placed her on his bed, straddling her in between his legs. He went to work sucking on her neck, his hand running all over her body as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off of him and throwing it carelessly to the floor. She pushed him down to the bed so they were on their side, Draco still tantalizingly teasing her neck with his tongue. He used his available hand to pull down the zipper of her dress, slipping it carefully over her head and to an empty chair. He looked at her lingerie and stared hungrily.

"You were ready for this," he muttered into her mouth, embracing her lips once more. She only smirked as she worked the belt off of his waist. She pulled his black dress slacks and drawers off, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothing. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing heavily as he made his way down her neck to the small silky black bra that nestled her pale breasts. He licked and nipped her neck and shoulders, making her moan involuntarily as he worked off her bra.

Once her breasts were free from the material, he took them into his hands, working them gently in his hands and he kissed her fervently again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he flipped her on her back again. She moaned as he massaged her breasts more forcefully and gasped when his lips parted from hers to encircle her nipple. As his lips closed around her now rock-hard nipples, his tongue too circled them, flicking carelessly over the hardened nipple. Ginny moaned as his mouth made his way down her body, licking and kissing every inch of her stomach as his hand stayed enclosed on one breast. With his other hand, he reached down and ever so slowly pulled down her matching panties.

She let out a small whimper of pleasure when his mouth explored her warmth, the sensation of his tongue running over her clit making her raise her hips and elicit a loud moan. He smiled and raised himself, now finally getting a close look at Ginny completely nude. She was like a painting, her impossibly fair skin contrasting sharply with her vivid red hair. Her humble breasts jutting from her chest, the nipples peaked and hard. Her face was flushed already from the activity and her eyes were filled with such warmth and lust that it made Draco's member harden excruciatingly. She blushed a bit under his gaze.

"You're an angel," he murmured as he descended upon her, taking her soft pale flesh under his fingers. Ginny felt his stiff member against her waist and smiled. Here was something she could do. She wrapped her small fingers around it and grinned as it elicited a small hiss from the blonde. She ran them slowly up and down his length, pleasantly surprised with his size. She brought her hand to his tip and ran her thumb over it, making Draco groan deeply and buck his hips a bit. She gave him a small kiss and slid down further, letting her lips encompass his length making him moan again and close his eyes in pure bliss. She licked him and bit him softly making him groan again.

Growling, he pulled himself down to her level and captured her lips. Cupping one of her breasts in his hand, he once again took focus to her warmth. Using his other hand, his slid a finger into her wet warmth, smiling as she closed her eyes and groaned deeply, bucking her hips up towards him. He worked it in her for a while and removed it, not wanting to make her peak before he was in her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her lusty eyes filled with trust. He positioned himself over her entrance and she spread her legs as far as she could.

"This may hurt, but I'll take care of you," he whispered to her. He quickly grabbed his wand, muttering a contraceptive spell and captured her lips in a hard kiss as he swiftly entered her. She gasped and let out a small cry in his mouth but he just kissed her back and slowly began making his way in and out of her. The pain passed quickly and she soon began enjoying the thrusts. She wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, pressing him in further. She felt her head begin to spin and knew she was close to coming. Draco saw the look unfocused look in her eye and knew. He speed up quickly as she peaked, crying his name so loudly it rang in the room. With her walls closing around him, he too came, spending himself in her with a deep thrust and loud groan. Without removing himself from her, he collapsed on top of her, rolling off quickly and lying face to face with her. They were both panting and flushed.

"That was…" Ginny began. She finished with another breathtaking kiss, pulling his to hers.

"You were incredible," Draco told her. "I love you."

"I love you too…" She told him with a smile. He returned in and kissed her briefly once again. He suddenly remembered something and turned away, reaching to his nightstand drawer for a large velvet bag. He handed it to Ginny.

"I meant to give this to you after the ball. It's your last present," he told her.

"Draco…" she said softly, pushing the bag away.

"You gave me your virginity, this is the least I can do," he told her with a smile. She smiled back and accepted the bag. Pulling open the green drawstrings, she gasped as she upturned the bag and a beautiful silver necklace fell into her palm. The pendant was a large dark silver dragon, with minute detailing on every inch. Every last small scale was sketched on it, from its great body to its whipping tail. The eyes were small green emeralds that were mesmerizing to look at. Ginny fingered the pendant in awe.

"It's so stunning," she told him, as he lifted the necklace from her hands.

"I know you are," he whispered in her ear as he gathered her hair to the side and fastened the necklace. She smiled warmly at him and looked at the necklace again. Ginny nestled into his chest and he held her until heard her breathing slow. HE pulled back and looked at Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully. As he looked at her, completely naked and still flushed from the sex, with only the silver dragon around her neck, he thought that had to be the most glorious thing he had ever seen.

Author Note: Well, I really have run out of our excuses. What can I say? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Truly! I just got stuck! NO excuses I know. I'm so sorry. I hope you haven't completely forgotten! I will make the next update MUCH quicker though!

Reviewers! I so love you guys!

Fearlessfreak; jassXOXO; dracoandme; tom4ever (I see what you mean but he IS high class); Italiangirl; padfootedmoony; amethyst-rose; bebe21310; 1 in hall of freaks; ksdg; whatever dude; felton118; paige; blissfulxsin; maddudewalking (dark mark? I think not); violetlights; ultra-violet-catastrophe (thanks so much!); harrypotterlover; candi; dracoandginnyforever; calla-forevea; the reviewer monsters of doom; sammi; xxpunkkorxx; America sucks move to Europe; Jackie; fire-angel; little-munchkin-poo


	28. Winter Fun

Draco rested his head on his hand and with a pale finger, traced tiny circles on Ginny's warm abdomen. Ginny was in a soft slumber, her soft facial features at ease as she napped on his chest. He chuckled lightly as he look down at her, hardly blaming her for her weariness. During the course of the night, they had engaged in several more sessions of the aforementioned "vigorous activity". _She has a bit of an endurance to build yet_, he thought lightly. His gaze was diverted to the clock at his side and with a sigh he was reminded of their plans. With regret, he gently eased her fiery head from his chest and sat up. She stirred and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Gin, it's time to wake up," he told her softly, kissing her plump lips, as he stood.

She cracked her eyes open against the weak sunlight slowly invading the room. "Why?" came the muffled sound of Ginny's question as she dug her face in the nearest pillow.

"We agreed to meet the others for breakfast. Remember?" He questioned with a smile, heading over to stand at the end of the bed.

"Let's just not," she groaned and threw the covers over her head as Draco smiled at her bundled form in clear amusement. He waited for a couple of minutes and when he saw no indication of her rising, he yanked back the covers.

"Draco!" She cried out at him.

"You're not a morning person then," he said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and tried to grab the covers out of his hands to no avail. "Well, I should go shower before breakfast so I don't reek. Of course, if you would drag your lazy arse out of bed, you could join me…"

Ginny stopped struggling, raised an eyebrow, and sat up. He smirked, wrapped his arms around her waist, and carried her into the bathroom.

Draco and Ginny stepped into the Great Hall, _somehow _more tired than before the shower. Snow had once again been dumped upon Hogwarts overnight, this time depositing enough to bring the grand total to almost two feet, Filch could be seen everywhere around the school, cursing silently under his breath as he scrubbed the sloppy tread marks about the castle.

Draco and Ginny seated themselves in their usual spots, exchanging quick greetings with Madison, Pansy, and Blaise who sat at the table. As the food appeared, the boys began an unofficial Quidditch meeting. Ginny looked over to Madison and Pansy, both whose eyes shone with excitement. She looked astoundedly at them as she managed though a helping of egg whites to question, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You know perfectly well.." Madison said with a none-too-subtle glance towards Draco. Ginny's cheeks colored as she looked down at her plate.

"Ginny, come on!" Pansy pressed, every single one of her perfect teeth showing in her wide smile. Ginny cocked an eyebrow in their direction, looking at them equally.

"Come on guys, you don't have to know anything…" she told them, trying to sound assertive. They just gave her a knowing look and turned back to their meals, their smiles and smirks still in place. After about ten minutes of this, Ginny looked up with an irritated expression.

"Alright, well, it was…" She struggled to tell them. Then a fresh wave of memory crossed her thoughts and her cheeks darkened. She gave a giddy smile as she looked at them. "Amazing."

They shrieked, but luckily Ginny was saved from further question as the boys ended their discussion. Madison and Pansy simply looked over at her, winking suggestively as Ginny fought to keep her blush under control.

Breakfast led quickly to an impromptu, and rather unwelcome as far as the girls were concerned, snowball fight. Andre showed up just in time, and Blaise, in all his genius, suggested girls versus boys.

The girls trudged wearily up the snowy bank to where the boys had made camp, completely and utterly defeated. Their hair was soaked with melted snow, their jackets almost nonexistent under the layers of snow, and their noses cherry red and lips blue.

The boys grinned guiltily and took ahold of their respective partners.

Draco chuckled guiltily as he collected his freezing Ginny into his arms, where she just stood stiffly, waiting for the blood to thaw and run through her veins again. He continued chuckling as he ran his arms up and down her back in an effort to warm her up.

"Sorry, love," he said with a smile. She still just stood in his arms, completely frozen. "Gin, you look like a frozen rat." He joked lightly. At first, she glared at his head but eventually laughed. He took out his wand, casting a warming spell on her and conjuring up a couple of thermos full of hot chocolate, handing one to her as they went on a walk around the grounds. "I must say, you have me completely addicted to this. I have a cup everyday."

Ginny grinned and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Around them, people frolicked in the snow, engaged in their own snowball fights and races. Ginny chuckled as she spotted Neville running wildly across the frozen lake, an enchanted snowball close on his tail. They sat underneath the Whomping Willow, who branches had, thankfully, frozen. Draco nuzzled his nose down into her neck as she shrieked and pulled away.

"It's freezing!" She told him with a grin as sat up and kissed the tip quite firmly.

"Careful, we can't let other see you kissing my nose. I have an image to keep up," he told her with a smirk as he took ahold of her gloved hand. She shook her head in amusement and leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned her head back and kissed his lips soundly. They remained under the Whomping Willow, content in each other arms and satisfied with just one another's presence.

It was a while later that they heard the soft crunch of footsteps coming in their directions. Professor McGonagall stepped up to them, furiously rubbing her gloved hands together in an effort to keep warm. The stern woman had eventually warmed up to Ginny again, even after her switch. Ginny was glad; that was ONE professor that she wanted on her side.

"Afternoon, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," her lips pursed a little as she acknowledged him. She looked over to Ginny. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you, Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, you may as well come along too."

Furrowing her brow in interest, she looked over at her, and then rose with Draco, lightly brushing the snow off of them. She looked over at Draco with a questioning gaze and began to follow the Deputy Headmistress towards the castle, Draco right at her side.

They stepped up the revolving staircase and arrived at Dumbledore's office door. Minerva knocked firmly and almost instantly, a soft voice beckoned them inside.

Dumbledore smiled as they walked in, pulling his eyes away from the book he was reading. Ginny smiled at this.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, even professors get holidays sometimes," he said, his eyes twinkling. She grinned. "Please, sit students."

They took seats in the chairs before his desk as Minerva went to stand by his hand. He folded his hand neatly in front of him.

"Thank you for taking time of out of your snow activities for this old man," he said with a warm smile. "Now, not to worry. You aren't in trouble, as far as I know. The reason for our little meeting is on pleasanter terms."

"Now, unfortunately, Miss Granger has suddenly transferred to Beauxbatons, for unexplained reasons for an undetermined period of time," he said, as he peered through the sheet of paper in his hands. Ginny fought back a smirk as she thought of the possible reasoning behind that. She dared a quick glance at Draco, who she could see was hiding his smirk behind his hand. Dumbledore looked up at her through his spectacles, his eyes glittering furiously. Ginny could have sworn she also saw a smile on his face before he turned his attention back the task at hand. "Well, this means that we suddenly have the spot of Head Girl vacated."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow in interest. Dumbledore continued on, "Now, naturally, with you being so exceptional in your studies and so… persuasive," Dumbledore fought back a grin, "you would be the best person to fulfill this position. Would you accept?"

Ginny smiled and look over at Draco, who nodded his head in sure encouragement. "Of course Headmaster. I would be glad to."

"Excellent, well normally, now I would place you in the Head Quarters with Mr. Malfoy, but it seems things have worked themselves out," he said with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling again with amusement. "I will owl you later with a list of your duties, as well as your badge. I'm sure Molly will be ecstatic."

Ginny grinned. _Too true. Mum will freak out_, she thought with delight.

"I can start you on one thing though. We have been trying to plan a Masquerade for the end of the year. About June. We'll put you and Draco in charge of that. The prefects are at your disposal," Dumbledore said lightly. Draco smirked, thinking of the prospects of his reign over the sniveling fifth and sixth years. Dumbledore sensed and smiled wanly. "Do try and be nice, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll watch over him," Ginny assured the professors with a smile. Dumbledore smiled back and stood. Draco and Ginny stood as well. "Thank you very much, Professors," she replied, shaking them each on the hand. They nodded at her.

"Good luck," Dumbledore told them as they walked out of his office.

Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the evening inside their rooms, trying to organize plans for the Masquerade. Dinner time rolled around and they requested food from the kitchen. No planning came thereafter, instead turning into a snogging session.

Eventually, they made it to the bedroom and after some more "vigorous activity", they both lie asleep. Alas, one's sleep was plagued.

_Her small bare feet stepped carefully on the cold stone ground, the cold seeping up into her foot and chilling her whole body. Her nightgown was too flimsy for the chill that seemed to be in every corner. She walked along, her breath short and nervous. Where was she? She looked down the hallway, seeing a light from a doorway. Approaching the door, she took in a harsh breath as she what was inside._

"_Ah, perfect. Ginevra, do come in from the cold…"A cold voice invited. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she struggled to breath. She backed away from the door, horrified as the voice of Tom Riddle let out a laugh._

Ginny shot up from the bed, her forehead lined with cold sweat and her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead and sank back into the bed.


	29. Numb

Ginny's night had been fitful at best. Images of Voldemort consumed her thoughts, both in slumber and when she would wake. Draco woke up once, and when he asked what was wrong, she excused it as a cramp.

Nevertheless, morning came and with it, some sunshine mixed with snow. Ginny's tired mind was refreshed with some Pepper-Up potion and she decided resolutely to make it a good day. Pansy and Madison had owled her; a girls' day, they decided, would be in order.

Ginny lay awake, spooned up against Draco, absentmindedly running her fingers over the hand that was wrapped securely around her stomach. She felt him move and turned her head, seeing his eyes open.

"Been up long?" He asked her sleepily, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"No," she lied, tucking herself further into his body. She yawned and he lifted his head up to look at her, with a small smile on his face.

"What do you say I really make you tired?" He lifted an eyebrow and dropped his head again, proceeding to suck on her neck. She moaned a little, but scooted away.

"Pansy, Madison, expecting me," she told him reluctantly. He gave her a displeased look. "Girls' day," she offered. He pouted.

"Well, Blaise's owl is sitting over there," she pointed out. "Maybe it's boys' day too?"

With a groan, he turned away, calling the owl over to him and ripping open the letter. "Boys' day? What the hell is that? Blaise must be turning gay."

She grinned and hit him on the shoulder. He threw the letter aside. "I'm not prepared to handle a day with only boys and no Ginny." He moved his lips to her neck again and threw his leg over her body, straddling her. "I'll only let you go under one condition…"

Ginny giggled and met his lips.

Ginny, unsurprisingly, ran into Pansy's rooms a half hour late.

"Ginnyyyy," Madison complained. "We can't have girls' day if you are going to be late banging Malfoy before it even starts."

Ginny had the decency to blush as she plopped down on the oversized couch. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You should know that Madison just walked in half a minute ago," Pansy said with a knowing look. Ginny laughed while Madison looked away, a bit pink in the cheeks.

"And what about you Pansy? When did you get here?" Ginny enquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think you need to know that actually," she told them, also blushing. They giggled madly.

"I wonder what boys do on boys' day?"

Draco and Andre sat in a leisurely Wizard's Chess match, Blaise hunched in a chair to the side.

"So, how's Puddlemere doing this season?" Andre asked, hoping to bring some conversation to the overly dull atmosphere. Both boys just grunted and mumbled something incomprehensible. Suddenly, the portrait opened and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Ah, a boys' day. How exciting," he exclaimed with a tight smile. He looked over to the Andre and Blaise. "Would you mind if I borrowed Mr. Malfoy for a bit?"

They both shook their heads and Blaise looked over at Draco sharply. Draco looked back with a hard look, one Blaise recognized as worried. Draco stood up and walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave the other two boys a grim smile and walked out through the portrait hole, Draco trailing behind.

Draco sat in the chair across from the Headmaster, arms neatly folded and eyes fixed on the Headmaster in a calculating way. Dumbledore looked wearier than ever, eyes heavy and clouded, and normally tall posture collapsed.

"Just tell me," Draco requested resignedly. His heart was clenched in his chest and he knew what was coming. Dumbledore quickly looked up to Draco, sighed, and bent down to pull up his Pensieve and set it on the desk. With a final apologetic look, he dipped his wand down into the Pensieve and swirled.

Ron stopped in front of the gargoyle, muttering the password with a sigh, and proceeding up the stairs. He was so tired lately, both mentally and physically. Everyone could feel the war coming; some said the smell of death clung like a premonition in the air. Ron and Harry were having private duelling lessons with Remus at every waking hour that wasn't school. Sleep was inevitable lately for Ron. If it wasn't haunted with dreams of Voldemort, it was interrupted by Harry's screams in his nightmares. And Ginny.

He missed her. He was worried about her. When he saw her today in the hall on the way to Pansy's rooms, she looked exhausted. It was well covered up by a Pepper-Up, if he might venture to guess, but she was his sister. He could read her better. Her normal look of loathing had disappeared, like his had. He wished they were friends again; maybe he would go apologize to her after he saw Dumbledore. This wasn't worth fighting with a war coming. His eyes grew moist as he considered that there would be many people he might not ever see again after the war. He dismissed the thought and stopped in front of Dumbledore's door, his footsteps light. He heard voices, and began to turn away; he could wait if Dumbledore was busy. But he hesitated when he heard Draco's voice, and following a gut feeling, stopped and listened.

The lone figure of Professor Trelawney rose up from the silvery substance in the basin and spoke again in her raspy voice.

_The one of fire with flaming hair_

_Seems to be unlikely_

_But her ties to Voldemort_

_Should not be taken lightly_

_I trust you all remember well_

_The girl's first year at school_

_A book, destroyed, that gave the girl_

_A piece of him, that fool!_

_Those star-crossed lovers are now the target_

_To Voldemort and friends_

_Ice will lead a tortured life_

_When fire meets her end._

Silence. A long silence stretched over the two men sitting in Dumbledore's office. The older man, wracked with worries of the upcoming war and knotted with grief at the thought of death for his beloved friends and students. The younger man, frozen in his seat, knowing that the prophecy that had just been told predicted the death of Ginny. His Ginny, his girlfriend. His love.

"What now?" Draco asked hoarsely, his voice riddled with emotion, not meeting the eyes of his mentor. Dumbledore said nothing. "Are we supposed to keep this from her too?"

As Dumbledore looked unto his student, his student who already seemed to be completely dead inside, Dumbledore felt a wave of heartbreak wash over him. How was everything so unfair that the people who deserve happiness the most are always the ones to lose it?

"You can't tell her," Dumbledore told Draco softly. "We will figure something out. It will be fine."

Draco met Dumbledore's eyes, his grey eyes soft, but hollow and unbelieving. He said nothing, but only made to stand up.

"You know, Draco, that it would ruin her life," Dumbledore tried to explain. Draco looked at him critically and left the room, heading straight out to the grounds for some air.

Ronald Weasley didn't know how he got out of Dumbledore's office and over to Pansy's rooms. Suddenly, he was standing before the portrait hole, completely silent and unmoving until Ginny came out. "Ron, what's wrong?"

Draco Malfoy couldn't cry. He was pretty sure if had been beaten out of him when he was five or six years old. So he sat by the lake, unable to cry but consumed by grief. He sat there until he noticed the snow seeping into his trousers and he came to his senses and went inside.

He walked up his rooms in solitude, not answering any greetings, as if he were on autopilot. What shocked him out of that was the sight of a tear-filled Ginny sitting completely still in her chair by the fire.

His eyes widened and he ran over to her, his hand going for her cheek. She didn't respond to his touch, only looked up at him with her beautiful tear-filled eyes.

"Gin, what's…?"

"You lied."

Draco's heart clenched. How could she know?

"Ron, he heard, he told me."

Draco made to hug her but she lay limp and unresponding. "Please Gin. Please. It would have destroyed you. Please, please… You don't know how it killed me. Please. We'll find a way."

She said nothing, just looked at him blankly. He shook her shoulders. "We'll find a way!"

Nothing. He stroked her cheek again. "Please, Ginny, I love you so much…"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT DRACO! DON'T YOU EVEN!"

Draco moved back from her in shock as she looked at him angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? This is MY life!" She stood up quickly, eyes flaming. Tears spilled from them and Draco fell to his knees in front of her, looking at her pleadingly.

"Draco, I loved you. And you betrayed me. And the worst part? I still love you. But I don't know if I can stand to be around you," she cried, running her hand through his hair. A sob wracked her body and she ran out of the rooms.

"Ginny… Please," Draco yelled after her. He let his head fall down on the chair where she had sat, breathing in her scent. He felt numb. And empty.

Ginny ran outside to the grounds, running blindly to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where her favourite flowers grew and lay down on the snow covered ground. Her tear ducts were empty. She didn't even know what to feel anymore. How could she still love him after what he did to her? After what seemed like forever, she raised her upper body, brushed the earth and snow from his pants and decided to go back to the castle. No use in freezing outside dwelling on it while she could dwell on it while warm.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she had a millisecond to see Lucius Malfoy's face before she was stunned.

A/N: Thank you for your patience! I have no excuses. I can only say that I will be finishing up this story within the next month hopefully. No excuses! Enjoy! Please review to keep me going!


End file.
